


Something in the Air

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is the rebuilding of Republic City to handle, a wedding to plan, an old nemesis has escaped...and to top it all off, Asami can air bend. What is the CEO of Future Industries to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second multi-chapter piece. I wish to give special thanks to Simplykorra for helping me find the missing pieces with his wonderful piece "Recovery".

**_“Avatar Korra to wed Air Bender and CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato in a small private ceremony…”_ **

“You get two titles and I only get one.” Korra laughed as she began to read the article aloud.

Asami only groaned as she rolled over to face her soon to be wife. “You think that the Red Lotus or the rebuilding of Republic City would be more newsworthy.” Asami could not help but smile seeing Korra up before her, the sun barely above the horizon.

“They are,” Korra flipped through the pages. “Here on pages seven and ten.” She smiled towards Asami.

“You know, this is our last day together until that head line becomes reality?” Asami’s voice dropped to a low purr as she ran a light finger up Korra’s forearm, reveling in the fact that her slightest touch could cause the Avatar to shudder. “Do you really want to waste it by reading the newspaper?”

Korra let the newspaper fall to the floor as she rolled over to pull Asami closer, kissing her forehead. “That it is and it’s going to be hell spending the night alone.” Her lips sought out the engineer. The kiss gentle and passionate as the relationship, but leaving them both breathless at the same time. “So, Sato,” Korra pulled back and smiled, her cheeks flushed. “Any second thoughts?”

Asami smiled as she thought of her answer.


	2. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a falling Mechlift could release a hidden power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have finally begun my next multi-chapter piece. Enjoy.

**_ Two years earlier: _ **

“One more connection and this should do the trick.” Asami spoke to her empty workshop. Closing the panel at the back of her newest project – the Mechlift – she grinned. The Mechlift stood at least three times her height and if she had figured out her calculations properly, one man could easily lift that of a hundred men, making a lot of the work that still needed to be done to rebuild Republic City much easier on benders and non-benders alike.

She unhooked the Mechlift from its tether and climbed into the cockpit, pulled the harness straps over her shoulder, locking her into place as she closed the hatch.

_“How can you be friends with those benders?”_

_“I no longer have a daughter.”_

Asami shook her head, clearing the thoughts of memories of the past. Hiroshi had been gone for a year, but left his legacy through Asami. She had rebuilt the Sato name and Future Industries to the highest standing among the people and the government. “Let’s do this.” She mumbled as she began to flip switches to power up the Mechlift. _Great, now I’m using Korra’s phrase_. She laughed as the Mechlift began to rumble and shudder. Grabbing the throttle, she gave the machine more power, the rumble growing to a steady hum. “Okay, let’s try moving.”

She placed her hand over the level and with a growl, the Mechlift shut down. “Dammit.” She cursed as she undid the harness and flipped over the hatch. “Damnable connections.” The air surrounding her held the tang of hot metal.

_“This is an important announcement; please stay tune for Chief Beifong.”_ An announcer broke through the music that had been playing quietly in the background of the workshop. Asami listened as she flipped open the compartment hatch once again. Pale blue smoke curled from the connections. She could feel her jaw clench in frustration while the smoke dissipated.

_“This is Chief Lin Beifong,”_ Asami stopped her work, moving closer to the radio. It was not very often – as in never – that she heard Lin’s voice make an announcement over the radio. If she was on the radio, it had to be important. _“This is a fugitive alert. Zaheer, Leader of the Red Lotus, has escaped from the White Lotus confines.”_ Asami felt her heart start to pound. _“Consider him armed and dangerous. Contact the Republic City Police Department with any information. Do not attempt to apprehend – this includes members of The Krew. Thank you.”_

The music resumed once again, but Asami did not hear it over the continued pounding of her heart. Her knuckles white as she gripped the wrench she was holding. She did not know whether to laugh or cry at Lin’s remark about “The Krew” – the nickname that Bolin had given them which has stuck.

“One.” Asami muttered through clenched teeth.

“Two.” Asami slowly breathed out.

“Three.” The wrench sailed across the open workshop, clanging against the wall as Asami fell to her knees. _This cannot be happening_. Her heartbeat began to slow. _Things were going well._ Asami laughed at the last thought. “You would think I would have learned my lesson by now.”

_Asami watched with horror and heartache as Korra and Zaheer continued their battle above them. The power that Korra wielded so easily terrified Asami, but gave her pause, admiring the will and strength Korra possessed._

_She fought back tears as Zaheer began to suffocate Korra. If it had not been for Jinora and the rest of the air benders –_

Asami shook her head, clearing away darker thoughts as she stood. As bad as she wanted to find Korra, the Mechlift had to be operational. “Korra will be here soon.”

She retrieved the wrench, noticing a small chunk of concrete had come along with it. She only cocked an eyebrow and headed back towards the Mechlift. If all went according to her plan, the Mechlift will go into mass production by the end of the week. “One more government contact is always a good thing.” She mused, but the laugh was hollow at best.

The smoke had cleared and the damage minimal to the connections. No wrench needed for this fix. Tossing the wench on the table behind her, she reached for a new set of wires and solder gun. “Bad wires out,” She spoke aloud, dropping the burnt wires on the ground. “Heavier wires in.” The connections held in place with stronger metal solder. “Okay, this is the final shot of the day.” Asami closed the compartment hatch, giving it a gentle pat. “I would really hate to put you into the scrap pile.”

_You know if you want to talk…or anything. Her eyes would not meet mine. She was lost, fighting her own inner struggles. I could be the support she needed, if she let me._

“Stop it.” Asami whispered. The word of Zaheer’s escape dredging up old memories that Asami did not need right now. _Working on and under tons of metal is dangerous enough alone, but add memories that threaten to overwhelm – hazardous._

Once again, Asami dropped into the Mechlift’s seat, strapping on the harness and pulling down the hatch. “Okay, big boy, you have stronger veins. Don’t burn.” She spoke to the Mechlift as her fingers flipped the switches. The Mechlift shuddered as it powered up once again. So far, so good. Asami grabbed the throttle, letting the engine gain a little more power. The shudder grew to a steady hum. She took a deep breath, grabbing the lever, and pushing it forward. The sound of metal gears reverberated through the cockpit. Asami ground her teeth and pushed forward further. Her view teetered as the Mechlift became off balanced. “Damn it, right yourself,” She moved the lever back. “Come on…Come on.” The Mechlift gave a violent shudder. “Shit.” Asami braced herself.

The impact she was expecting never came. A rush of wind blew open the hatch and the Mechlift landed with a soft dull thud. Asami could feel her hands begin to shake as she punched the release for the harness. “Korra?” She called as she crawled out of the cockpit. “Korra, where are you?” No answer. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion – no one but Korra was allowed to enter her personal workshop without authorization.

A dull ache formed behind Asami’s eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she willed the pain to go away.

_“Help us.”_

Asami’s head snapped up at the voice. “Hello?” Her body slipping into a defensive position without thought. No answer. “Stress is getting to you, Sato.” She chided herself. She rolled her shoulders trying to release the knot that had begun to form as she hooked the Mechlift’s harness to a wench and began to right the machine. The wench did its job as Asami pushed over the ladder to climb inside once again.

_“Once again, this is a repeat message from earlier,”_ The radio announcer broke through the music that had been playing. _“The leader of the Red Lotus, Zaheer, has escaped. If you have any information. Contact the Police. He is considered armed and dangerous. Do not, I repeat, do not try and apprehend him yourself.”_ The music resumed where it had left off.

She had listened to the statement instead of paying attention as her foot slipped on a ladder rung. A burst of air surrounded her, gently lowering her to the floor without falling. The breeze curled around her legs as it dissipated. The pain was back, lancing through the back of her skull. Screwing her eyes shut, she lowered her face into her hands willing the pain away.

_“Help us.”_

“Who are you?” Asami asked to the empty room, her voice muffled by her hands. No answer, though she really did not expect one. The pain faded a bit allowing her to take a shaky breath as her analytical side began to process what was happening around and to her. “No. No. No.” The pieces began to slip into place on their own.

Bumi discovered his air bending when he fell off a cliff, only to show everyone when Meelo threw a plate at him. _I don’t want a plate thrown at me_. Despite the pain and the word of Zaheer’s escape, Asami smiled at her thought. The smile died on her lips. “It cannot be happening. It cannot be true.” Harmonic Convergence had happened almost five years ago, but with Korra opening a new spirit portal, new air benders as well as other benders began to emerge – the Air Nation was strong once again.

Asami opened her hand, palm up, and concentrated. The dull ache began to worm its way towards behind her eyes, she ignored it thinking only of a small whirlwind. “This is crazy, stupid, and completely illogical.” A small rush of wind tugged at her knees, pulling and pushing against the fabric. Her eyebrows knitted together as she let the breeze move further up her leg. Something tickled her nose, forcing her to keep her eyes open to forestall a sneeze.

The breeze found its way into the palm of her hand as well as the dust that had been tickling her nose. It swirled, collecting more dust, becoming thicker, and easier to see.

The pain that had started as a dull throb, lanced through her, forcing Asami to her knees, and screwing her eyes shut. The tiny whirlwind dying.

_“Help us.”_

***

“Korra.” Asami called out, dropping her keys on the entryway table. No answer. She only groaned at the thought of carrying her work to her office. It was well past dark and dinner when she finally had decided to stop for the day. She left a message for President Raiko to hold off on the meeting – she had given the excuse that the Mechlift would not be ready, but she had deeper concerns about Zaheer and her newest ability if it was that.

“Korra.” Still no answer. Asami’s heart began to beat faster. Normally, she would not have worried, but with the word of Zaheer’s escape, the world became a little scarier once again. _Have to call Lin, maybe she’s heard from Korra._ She quickened her pace towards her office. A light snore pulled her from her thoughts as she stepped inside. There was Korra in her tank top and pants, asleep on the couch. Asami sighed in relief, her smile back, and her heart calming down.

“I’m not…half dumpling.” Korra mumbled, rolling back deeper into the couch, one arm over the back and the other draping off the couch.

Asami put down the reports and blue prints she had been carrying on her desk. She rolled her shoulders, nothing more than a foolish attempt to relieve the growing knot. “You’re awake.” She felt warm hands on her shoulders.

“How do you do that?” Korra’s voice still thick with sleep.

Asami groaned as Korra found the knot at the base of her neck, her head dropping down to give Korra’s hands better access. “The snoring stopped.” She joked.

“I don’t snore.” Korra’s lips close to Asami’s skin.

She could not help but smile. “Okay, your conversation stopped.” She turned to face Korra, slipping her arms around the Avatar’s shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss.

“You heard the news, huh?” Korra asked as the kiss broke.

Asami only nodded, searching Korra’s eyes – there was sadness, rage, and fear warring insider her. “How did you find out?”

“I was there when Lin got the word,” Korra pressed her forehead against Asami’s collarbone as her arms wrapped around the engineer’s waist. “I’m sorry you had to hear and I’m sorry I did not come to your workshop.”

_Maybe that was a good thing._ Asami thought back to her discovery. As much as she wanted to tell Korra, something was holding her back. “Lin wanted to lock you away, huh?” She felt Korra tense.

“Yeah,” Korra looked up, her eyes darker, and a small smile ticked at the corner of her lips. “But I told her that my fiancée would protect me.”

The words sunk in as Asami’s eyes widened. “F – Fiancée?” Her heart pounding as she felt a light breeze tickle around her ankles. She searched Korra’s eyes, thinking it was nothing more than a joke. The pain was starting to grow, but as the breeze died away, so did the pain.

A small smile ticked at the corner of Korra’s lips. “Did I say fiancée?” Her smile grew. “Or do you prefer girlfriend?” Korra’s hands sliding between them to remove Asami’s jacket, letting it fall to the floor.

Asami shook her head. “You’re serious?” She felt the zipper of her dress come undone. _Damn Korra and her metal bending_. “Here in the middle of my office?”

Korra laughed, taking Asami by the hand and leading her towards the back of the mansion and outside. She silently thankful that it was a clear night. “Close your eyes.”

“Okay.” Asami giggled. “You know my zipper is still down.” She felt the zipper rise, but only to stop halfway.

Korra waved her hand in front of Asami’s face just to be sure. “Stay there.” She gave the engineer a quick kiss on the cheek. Asami only clasped her hands in front of her and nodded. Moments ticked by.

“Korra?”

“One moment,” Her voice sounded further away. “Count to five.”

Asami cocked an eyebrow. “One.” Something shifted.

“Two.” The crickets sang in the woods.

“Three. Korra do I have to continue?”

“Yes.”

Asami only shook her head. “Four.” She began to feel silly. The scent of wood smoke mingled with the scent of fire lilies.

“Five.”

“Okay. Open your eyes.” Korra said, her smile carrying through in her voice.

Korra stood before the turtle duck pond with a bright smile on her face. Torches were alight around the perimeter, their shadows dancing in the breeze. No longer was Korra in her pajamas – instead she was in her signature blue tank top, baggy brown pants, and her arm sleeves that Asami had and still found erotic. Asami smiled at Korra’s bare feet, but the moss grass was soft.

Asami bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling as she walked closer to Korra. She could see a flush of red color Korra’s cheeks and the bridge of her nose, setting off the blue in her eyes. “Korra?”

“Asami Sato,” Korra knelt on one knee before the engineer. “Would you do me the highest honor in becoming my wife?” Korra looked up towards Asami, her eyes bright. Naga came forward, holding a small box gently between her teeth. Korra’s smile grew wider. “She wanted to be a part of it as well.” Korra said, taking the small box from the polar bear dog’s mouth. Naga simply laid down and watched the pair. Asami felt her breath hitch as Korra opened the box, inside a simple gold band with a purple stone fashioned into a half gear. “Purple jade,” Korra said. “A rare stone for a rare woman.”

Asami searched Korra’s eyes – only finding love deep inside. “Yes.” Asami let the tears fall as Korra slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Asami pulled Korra close as she stood. “You’re a loveable dork.” She whispered into Korra’s ear. For the moment, Zaheer and her new ability and pain forgotten.


	3. Plans for City and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work follows Asami home and Korra knows how to make her forget.

The formal dining room at the mansion had been commandeered as Asami’s home base of operations. The dining table more than large enough to hold the necessary prints and reports. The repairs while slow were mostly on target with the help of the Mechlift Asami had designed. Demand had been resounding, allowing Future Industries to hire more people and create shifts, so the demand could be met. Even Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation had placed orders.

One corner of the table held a stack of magazines – bridal magazines. Meelo had them delivered with a note stating that if he could not have the “pretty lady’s” hand in marriage, he could at least offer his help. Korra and Asami laughed when they were delivered, but kept them for they had been a great distraction.

Asami traced her finger along one of the new roads that was to circumvent the new spirit portal. “No. Too close, just too damn close.” She muttered, reaching over to make notes.

The muscles across her shoulders throbbed, the pressure of getting everything right started to weigh on her. Even planning the wedding – Senna and Pema had offered their help – was beginning to wear on Asami. “We don’t even have a color scheme yet.” Her fingers running over the glossy cover of the top magazine. “ _Maybe we should just run off to a Justice of the Peace and get married.”_ Asami only shook her head at the idea, too many friends and family, she did not want to disappoint them. Brushing her hand over the magazines, the pages fluttered and the pain from two months ago was back, lancing behind her eyes, weakening her knees.

_“Help us.”_ The voices came again as Asami sank onto one of the dining chairs, burying her face in her hands.

“Stop it.” Her voice muffled by her hands.

“’Sami, I have the…” Korra’s voice came from the doorway, the rest of her sentence dying on her lips as the blueprints dropped to the floor. Korra knelt beside Asami, grabbing her wrists. “What’s wrong?” Korra’s fingers slipping through her hair.

“This shouldn’t happen.” Asami mumbled.

“What shouldn’t happen, Gears?” Korra’s fingers continued to stroke through Asami’s hair.

Asami tensed for a brief moment at Korra’s pet name. She didn’t know how much Korra had witnessed. “Nothing.” Asami looked up to see Korra’s blue eyes watching her intently. Korra’s hand cupped her cheek. “Just stress.” Asami brought her hand up to touch Korra’s hand. “ _Please don’t see the lie_.” Asami wanted, no needed, to keep the air bending silent as it kept the pain away. “ _Too much to do yet.”_

Korra searched the engineer’s eyes and bit back a frown – she could tell Asami was hiding something from her. “ _Could it really be stress?”_ Something was wrong with Asami and Korra needed to fix it. “Do you want to hold off on the wedding?” She felt her throat tighten as panic pounded her heart.

“No,” Asami leaned forward giving Korra a gentle kiss. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” The pain gone now allowing her to smile at the Avatar.

Korra leaned forward, touch her forehead with Asami. “You shouldn’t work so much. I want you old, gray, and senile.”

Asami laughed the pain a fading memory. “Little spoon, you don’t want to see me when I’m gray.”

“Okay, no more work for tonight,” Korra stood holding her hand out towards Asami. “I have another idea.”

“Oh,” Asami looked up towards Korra and into the purest blue eyes, she had ever seen. “What would that be?” She took a hold of Korra’s hand to be pulled into an embrace.

“You’ll see.” Korra whispered in her ear. “Just wait, Gears.”

***

Asami groaned as Korra found yet another muscle that was too tight along her back. Korra’s weight a pleasant feeling across her waist. “You have talented hands.” She purred as the muscle began to relax. Korra only chuckled while she continued to work across the expanse of Asami’s bare back. Asami laid her head on her forearms and let her eyes shut while letting the scent of snow and wood smoke – Korra’s scent – surround her.

“You better not fall asleep on me.” Korra whispered close to Asami’s ear.

“Too late.” Asami chuckled only to have to have the sound escape into a low growl as she felt Korra’s fingers ghost over the outsides of her breasts.

“Pity,” Korra said, placing a gentle kiss behind Asami’s ear. “I had something else in mind to help you relax.” Korra nipped Asami’s earlobe.

Asami felt Korra’s weight against her back, skin again skin. She shuddered at the sensation only to frown when Korra sat back up. She rolled over underneath the Avatar, enjoying the low moan that escaped her lips. No matter how many times she looked at Korra, her breath still hitched. Korra straddled her waist, her tank top off and smiling down towards Asami, unabashed. She only licked her lips as her gaze followed her favorite trail from Korra’s breasts, down her torso, and to the dip from her hip towards the apex of her thighs. Asami cocked an eyebrow. “Why do you still have your pants on?” Her voice husky.

“Because,” Korra leaned forward, planting her hands on the bed beside Asami’s head, her lips only inches away from Asami. “Tonight is only for you.” Korra’s lips brushing against the edge of Asami’s lips, trailing down her neck. Korra felt the same passion arise in the pit of her stomach that had arisen the first time that they had been intimate – the feeling never left. The salty taste of Asami’s skin only further cemented her passion, desire, and love for the engineer.

“Korra…” Asami’s voice breathless.

“Hmmm?” Korra mumbled against Asami’s skin.

“Make me forget.”

The plea in Asami’s voice pulled Korra back to look into green eyes – there was something there as before – brief, but there. Desire darkened Asami’s eyes, closing out the secret within. Korra felt Asami’s fingers thread through her hair at the base of her neck. Korra let out a low growl – Asami knew what buttons to push and she was pushing them now. Her lips trailed down towards the hollow of Asami’s throat, teasing their way towards Asami’s breast. Korra could feel the rumble of Asami’s growl against her lips as they wrapped around the stiff peak of her breast. The growl turning into a throaty moan as Korra’s teeth grazed against the nipple.

“Don’t tease.” Asami growled, her hands urging Korra lower. She just wanted to be numb, to forget about everything for a little while, to feel the pleasure that only Korra could offer. She felt her pants being tugged at and she raised her hips. The cool night air tickled the fine hairs on her mound.

“Every time I see you, you take my breath away.” Korra said, running her hands along Asami’s thighs, reveling in the soft ivory skin underneath. Her tongue replacing her fingers along her inner thigh. Korra only smiled as Asami moaned low enough to be a purr. The purr turning into a sharp gasp as Korra blew a small puff of air against her clit, her hips lifting off the bed.

“Don’t…frickin’…tease.” Asami growled her voice almost primal. She felt a whirlwind form beside her, the pain trying to override the pleasure. The pleasure won, the pain fading as she felt Korra’s tongue circle her clit drawing it between her lips. Asami’s hips bucking hard against Korra’s mouth. The Avatar laid an arm across Asami’s waist, pinning her down while she slid two fingers deep inside. Korra enjoyed the taste and the sounds coming from Asami. Next to the Avatar state, making love to the engineer rivaled all of her powers. She lost herself thinking about nothing more than the woman in front of her, letting Asami set the pace. The rhythm between hips, fingers, and mouth built from a slow crescendo to Asami crying out Korra’s name while her hands held the Avatar’s head in place. Asami’s orgasm came hard, erasing all the pain and the stress. Her hands fell away as her body relaxed. Korra only smiled against Asami’s skin as she planted a small kiss on her mound and further up Asami’s body.

“Relaxed?” Korra asked as she rested her forehead against her.

“Very much so.” Asami smiled, bringing her hand to cup Korra’s cheek, her thumb tracing along her jaw. “My turn.” She kissed Korra, tasting herself on the Avatar’s lips.

“Not tonight,” Korra pulled Asami towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Tonight is for you only.” Korra only smiled.

“But the taste of you helps me relax as well.” Asami trailed a light touch along Korra’s collarbone, placing a hand on her shoulders; Asami smiled watching Korra’s eyes darken.

Korra felt her resolve and her last shred of strength snap when Asami’s tongue worked its way up her neck, capturing her earlobe with her lips. “You are an evil woman, Ms. Sato.” Korra growled.

“I just know you too well.” Teeth grazing Korra’s earlobe.  Korra only huffed, gently pushing Asami back. Asami’s lips drew into a bow, the dark green eyes boring into blue. “I _want_ you,” Asami said, her voice low. “ _Now.”_ Asami leaned in with a searing kiss, dissolving the last of Korra’s will.

Korra let Asami push her back onto the bed. “Asami…stop.”

The tone in Korra’s voice breaking through the haze. Asami pulled back, trying to slow down her beating heart. “Sorry.” She ducked her head and rolled off Korra to sit at the edge of the bed.

“Don’t ever apologize,” Korra wrapped her arm over Asami’s shoulder. “I just wanted you to relax.” She kissed Asami’s cheek. “Besides, I wasn’t helping by having my shirt off.”

Asami gave Korra a sidelong look and smiled. “True.” She sat up straighter.

“How about a morning romp and I’ll let you lead?” A lip-sided grin ticked at the corner of Korra’s mouth. Asami only cocked an eyebrow. Korra swallowed hard. “Morning does not mean one minute after twelve either.” Her smile grew wider.

“Your morning or my morning?”

“Gears, you can be the worst at times.”

“But, you still love me, Little Spoon, you still love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Korra gave Asami a quick kiss.

“Purple.” Asami smiled and laughed at Korra’s look of utter confusion.

“Huh?”

“Color scheme. Wedding.”

“Okay…” Korra not quite sure where this was going. “Care to explain?” She watched as Asami’s eyes light up.

Asami put her hands on Korra’s cheeks and kissed her before standing and laughing. Korra only smirked watching a very nude Asami pace in the bedroom. “Fire and water. Blue and red make purple. The combining of two into one.”

Korra could only smile, shaking her head. “You’re supposed to be relaxing…and sleeping.”

Asami spun around facing Korra with her hand on her hip. “And you’re supposed to be naked. I don’t want any barriers come morning.” She smiled as she crawled into bed, watching Korra undress in front of her.

_“Two become one. Purple.”_ Asami smiled to herself, pulling Korra close to her. “ _Sounds perfect.”_ “Good night, Little Spoon.”

Korra felt Asami’s lips on her shoulder as she kissed Asami’s hand. “Good night, Gears.” “ _The color purple,”_ Korra mused. “ _Two become one. Sounds perfect.”_


	4. Windstorm Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress can reveal things that one wants to keep hidden.

“I don’t care what type of contract you had with my father,” Asami spoke, inwardly cringing at the mention of her father. “Benders and non-benders can work together on the same project.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the anger back as she listened to the other end of the phone complaining about benders.

On her desk were new contracts awaiting her review and approval, more plans to be finalized before being sent out, and notes on just about everything else. Asami only groaned inwardly at the continued ramblings on the other end of the line. She looked towards Korra and smiled. The Avatar was on the office couch, playing with the water in her cup – she looked bored.

“Mr. Boda, when you have calmed down to listen carefully, please call back.” Asami did not wait for a response as she hung up the phone. She knew the old man would be calling back shortly, but the respite was welcome. “Hey,” Asami said, drawing Korra’s attention. “Do you want to get out of here for a bit?”

The water dropped back into the cup as Korra stood. “Where do you want to go?” Her easy smile infectious as she met Asami in the middle of the office.

“If I were to say anywhere?”

“That leaves a lot of places to go.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, pulling her close.

Asami inhaled the scent of Korra – snow, wood smoke, and sweat – her body relaxing against her. The stress held off by strong arms and a steady heartbeat against her chest. “You choose then.” She could feel Korra’s rumble of laughter.

“How about we work off some of that stress?” Korra pulled away slightly and laughed – Asami’s cheeks and bridge of her nose an adorable shade of pink.

“That’s why I was late this morning, Avatar.”

Korra could only laugh harder. “Where is your mind, Ms. Sato? I was thinking of the gym.” The blush across Asami’s face only grew darker.

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

“I’m surprised Lin or the White Lotus are not within arm’s length of us.” Asami said, ducking below Korra’s jab in a crouched roundhouse kick.

The blow never connected with Korra’s ankles, the Avatar easily avoiding the maneuver, jumping back waiting for her opponent to try again. “I’m sure they’re close by,” Korra beckoned Asami to try again. “They are probably in plain clothes.” Korra bringing her forearms up to block a kick. “Ooff – that was a good one.” She shook her forearms.

“Think of it as payback for Ba Sing Se.” Asami grinned, watching Korra mimic her movements Asami had done back then. Korra pouted or at least tried to and Asami only laughed. “As if I could hurt the almighty Avatar.” Her hand on her hip.

“Shower?” Korra cocked an eyebrow, the pout gone as her eyes darkened as she moved closer to Asami.

“Separate stalls.” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s chest.

“How am I going to get my back washed?” Now Bolin’s puppy eye look and pout came into play as Korra walked beside Asami towards the showers.

The workout and Korra’s playfulness washed away the stress of what was waiting for Asami back upstairs – even if it was just for an hour. “Can you keep it clean?” She gave Korra a sidelong glance.

“That’s what showers are for.”

Asami only threw up her hands in surrender before pulling off her workout clothes. “What am I going to do with you?”

Korra pulled her close, smiling as a moan escaped Asami’s throat when skin touched skin, and kissed her lightly. “You are going to wash my back.” Her voice a low purr.

***

A few more files and rolls of blue prints had been delivered while Asami had been out sparring with Korra. Again, Korra sat on the couch, a look of smug satisfaction on her face.

“Will you stop looking at me like that?” Asami blushed. Even after their time together, Korra could still make Asami blush, but it went both ways.

“What? I’m just sitting here being a good Avatar.” A grin ticked the corner of Korra’s lips.

Asami leaned over for a quick kiss. “You know what you damn well did.” She whispered against Korra’s ear, gently nipping at it. Asami’s body still weak and sensitive.

“Ms. Sato,” The intercom buzzed through. “Mr. Boda is on the line again. Do you want me to put him through?”

Asami could only groan. “So much for being relaxed,” She whispered to Korra before heading over towards her desk. “Yes, put him through.” The phone rang once, she considered just letting it ring, but decided against the idea, picking up the line. “Hello once again, Mr. Boda.” She looked over towards Korra to find her bending the water in the cup as she bent the cup itself into different shapes. “Yes, Mr. Boda, I’m still here. No, I have not reviewed the plans. I just walked back into my office.”

Asami could feel the pressure starting behind her eyes once again. Sitting behind her desk, Asami felt trapped for the first time – she had to move. “No, I have not changed my mind.” She looked over towards Korra and smiled despite the growing pain. She watched Korra shape the cup into a turtle duck. _“What’s with her and turtle ducks anyway?”_ Korra glanced up and smiled, her lop-sided grin easy and leaving a warm feeling in the pit of Asami’s stomach. “Yes, I’m listening.”

Korra leaned forward as she heard muffled yelling coming from the phone; Asami had pulled the earpiece away to save her eardrum. She ground her teeth in frustration. “Mr. Boda when, and if, you decide to come down off your high ostrich horse about benders, then call back.” Asami’s voice dropping to leave not telltale trace of emotion. That tone even scared Korra.

Asami dropped her chin to her chest. “What did you say about me and the Avatar?” Her voice becoming dangerously low. Korra sat still on the edge of the couch. “That’s what I thought you said. Do not call me. I will call you.” The phone slammed back into its cradle. Asami threw up her hands in frustration and the entire contents of her desk scattered in the windstorm.

_“Help us.”_ The pain back in full force, dropping Asami to her knees.

“’Sami.” Korra cried as she was at Asami’s side before the engineer could hit the floor, wrapping her in a strong embrace.

“It hurts.”

“What does?” Korra gently urging Asami to lean against her.

Asami rested her head against Korra’s shoulder, letting the Avatar’s body lull her away from the pain. As the pain faded, Asami opened her eyes _“Shit.”_ She backpedaled away from Korra’s embrace and into a corner, drawing her knees against her chest. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, her forehead resting on her knees.

Korra’s heart ached seeing the sobs rock Asami’s shoulders. She crawled closer. “It’s okay.” Realization finally settling in – Asami was an air bender now.

“How can it be okay?”

“You’re an air bender.” Korra could not keep the smile or the pride out of her voice.

Asami looked up at Korra only to see the Avatar’s smile as she cupped her cheek. Asami leaned into the touch as Korra wiped away tears with her thumb. “But it hurts.”

“We’ll talk to Tenzin and Jinora.”

Asami pulled away. “No,” She struggled to stand, her knees weak. Korra pulled her up and back into her arms. “I don’t want anyone to know.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t want you to find out.”

“Why?”

Asami stepped back, looking into Korra’s eyes – she saw concern, love, and pride. “It hurts.” She did not tell Korra about the voice she heard.

“Okay,” Korra pulled her back into her arms, gently rubbing the engineer’s back. “We’ll keep it a secret for now. How long?”

“Just a few weeks.”

Korra chewed on her bottom lip. There was something wrong, she could feel it, but she knew Asami would talk to her in her own time. “Okay. Our secret.” Korra answered.


	5. Private Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tries to help Asami get a handle on her new ability...it doesn't go quite according to plan.

“I don’t know why you talked me into this.” Asami said as she followed Korra outside towards the turtle duck pond. She could only smile remembering when Korra proposed to her and glancing down at her ring just cemented her memory.

“Because you need to learn control.”

Asami only snorted. “This coming from the woman who stepped in front of a freakishly large cannon’s spirit beam.”

Korra only shook her head and smiled. “Point taken, ignored, and that was completely different,” She gave Asami her best smile. “Maybe the pain is just caused from too much at one time.” She sounded hopeful.

Asami was not so sure; it still did not explain the voice. “Maybe.”

“I really wish you would tell Tenzin. You know they will accept you with open arms. Spirits, you’re part of that family by the heart.”

“There is just too much to do yet for me to go and meditate and read for hours on end.”

“This coming from the woman who reads engineering manuals for fun and locks herself away in a dusty workshop.” Korra threw Asami’s comment back at her.

Asami only raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. “Point taken, ignored, and it is completely different.” She laughed as Korra raised her hands up in surrender.

Mr. Boda had finally come to terms with benders working with non-benders…it had only taken three earth benders to rescue him from being crushed under a wall set for demolition. While he was still wary of most, he begrudgingly accepted the help. Things were beginning to finally run smoothly that Asami allowed herself a day off to spend alone with Korra.

“Hey, you okay?” Korra asked, pulling Asami from her musings to gaze upon the woman she would hopefully soon would be calling her wife.

Korra’s hair just brushed her shoulders now, her blue eyes still innocent despite all she had been through, and her body. _“Oh my spirits, her body.”_ Asami mused, still the perfect combination of chiseled muscle and soft curves.

“Mind out of the gutter, Gears.” Korra laughed as she watched Asami’s face flush red.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Asami choked out.

Korra only smiled, raising her arms over her head to stretch, a bubble of laughter escaping her lips as she watched Asami’s flush darken. “Yep. You’re okay.”

“Why can’t we just spend the day naked in bed?” Asami pouted, her hand once again on her hip. “My first true day off since construction began and you want to pay with air,” Her voice dropped an octave lower. “When you can be playing with me.” She watched Korra chew on the inside of her lip, fighting to keep her mind on the task at hand.

Korra’s eyes lit up. An idea struck. “Just a few simple steps and then I’m all yours. Deal?”

Asami did not want to feel the pain again. Maybe Korra was right, maybe she was using too much too soon. But, there had been no reports of pain associated with the new benders. Asami was confused and worried – two things that she did not like being together in her mind at the same time. The hopeful look in Korra’s eyes did little to quell the feelings. “Deal.”

Korra nodded and smiled as she stood beneath the shade of a massive oak tree. “Okay, one must be the leaf.” She let her body relax as she brought her arms up out in front of her in an almost defensive position.

“Huh?” Asami mimicked Korra’s stance.

“Something Meelo once said,” A chuckle escaped Korra. Asami shook her head, still not understanding. Korra chewed on her lip in thought. “Have you ever watched a leaf fall?”

“Yes.” Asami sounded a little unsure.

“Does it ever fall straight down?” Korra moved in a slow wide circle, her arms still in front of her.

Asami followed Korra’s steps, keeping eye contact. “No.”

“It flows, dips, and ebbs with the breeze.” Korra kept her movements slow and deliberate.

Asami could feel the breeze, the wind surrounding them. Gradually, the pace increased, the pair circling one another. She let her body feel the wind swirling about them, her own power slowly being drawn out. The pain began to build in the base of her neck, she only set her jaw and kept her eyes on Korra.

“It is not about strength,” Korra started talking once again. Asami concentrated on the Avatar’s voice. “It’s all about body alignment, structure, breath, and visualization.” The pace steady, the pain steady.

“Sounds like water bending.” Asami’s voice strained as she ignored the pain.

_“Help up. Save us.”_ The air surrounding the two becoming stronger, forcing them to keep pace.

“Same principles apply,” Korra’s voice sounding further away. “Are you okay?”

_“Help us. Save us. You’re the only one.”_ The pain lanced through Asami’s head, dropping her to her knees. The wind around them died. Korra at her side.

“Asami?”

Asami leaned over, resting the palms of her hands on the moss grass, willing the pain to go away as she slowed her breathing. She felt Korra’s hand on her back, gentle touches meant to soothe, but Asami scooting back away from the touch. “I’m okay.” She hated herself for lying to Korra, but she couldn’t believe the voices were real.

“Hey,” Korra’s voice gentle as she hooked her finger under Asami’s chin to draw her up to look her in the eyes. Korra could see tears welling in the corners of Asami’s eyes. “You’re not okay. Talk to me.”

_“I hear voices. They want help but will not say why or who.”_

Asami took a deep breath, not as shaky as before. The pain once again subsiding to a manageable level. She felt the tears fall. “I’m sorry, so sorry.” Korra pulled Asami into a hug, both women kneeling in front of one another. Asami clung to Korra and let the tears fall as Korra rubbed her back.

“Shh…it’s okay,” Korra whispered, while Asami clung to her. “No more training.” She pulled back to look at Asami and gave her a smile. “Okay?” Her thumb wiping away a tear from Asami’s cheek. “I really wish you would tell Tenzin.”

“Can we just forget I am an air bender? I just want to be an engineer, become your wife, and fight by your side.”

Korra only sighed. She would do anything for Asami and she knew it. “Okay, but…” Korra’s hand cupped her cheek to keep their eyes locked. “If the pain gets worse, we are going to Tenzin.” Korra couldn’t figure out why Asami did not want to be an air bender – she helped save the Air Nation.

“Thank you.” Asami leaned in for a quick kiss. The tears gone. “Now can we go get naked?” The pain gone. She just wanted to forget the whole experience.

“Ms. Sato,” The butler called from the doorway. “Chief Lin Beifong is here to see…”

“Okay, I see her,” Lin said, sidestepping the butler who only bowed and left them alone. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Asami could have sworn have sworn she saw Lin smirk, but it was too quick to be sure. The pair stood. “Nothing at all,” Asami answered. “Zaheer?” Anger clutched Asami’s heart as she spoke the name.

Lin only shook her head. “You need to come with me,” Lin did give a slight smile as she nodded towards what the pair was wearing – only shorts and sport bras. “After you change.”

“What’s the problem?” Asami asked as she started towards the door, Korra close behind her.

“Mob at the rail site.”

Asami grabbed the doorjamb to steady herself. Korra wrapped her arms around her waist to help steady the engineer. “We’ll meet you at the site, Lin.” Korra said, her arms still around Asami.

A brief flash of concern crossed Lin’s face, but she nodded. “I’ll see you there. I’ll show myself out.”

“You okay?” Korra asked once Lin was out of earshot.

Asami pulled away, squaring her shoulders. “Yes. Let’s get this resolved.” She felt herself slip back into her former self, before she learned she could air bend – it felt good. The voice gone for now.


	6. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaheer makes a public appearance...sort of...

Korra and Asami found Lin standing at the rear of the growing crowd. There should have been sounds of machinery working, of people working, but there was nothing – only quiet talk and hushed whispers.

People turned their eyes away and faded deeper into the crowd when they met the gaze of Asami or Korra. _“They’re scared.”_ Asami thought as she walked beside Korra. _“They’re angry.”_ She noticed others defiantly staring at her and glaring at Korra, hatred clearly etched on their faces. Korra took no notice and if she did, she ignored them. _“You would think that they would be grateful that they are alive and most of the city still together.”_ Asami began to fume, people expected the Avatar to magically fix things, but she was human. She felt a gust of wind surround her left hand, the pain starting up. _“Not now.”_ She willed the wind and the pain to stop – it only subsided.

“So what’s the word?” Korra asked as they approached Lin.

“Strangely quiet,” Lin shrugged. “There is just word going around that there is change coming.”

Asami glanced at Korra and could see the anger and rage in her eyes, and the way she stood matched that rage. She reached for Korra’s hand to give a reassuring squeeze. Korra relaxed a little, but the emotions still warred in her eyes “Zaheer.” Korra spat the name.

Lin only nodded. “We believe so. I cannot believe he would have the balls to make such a public appearance.” She placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, kid. I have the place surrounded.”

“Then why call us down here?” The question leaving Asami’s mouth before she thought it through.

“To show people that the world’s power couple is one part bender and one part non-bender.” Lin smirked.

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand harder, silently willing the Avatar not to say anything. Korra only returned the gesture, giving an almost imperceptible node.

A rustle of activity pulled the crowds attention towards the steps of the half-completed rail station, the three women turning as one. The banners of the Red Lotus dropped on either side of the massive glass doors leading into the depot. There was no podium and no people standing in front of the banners. It felt like Amon all over again to Korra, but this time she was not wearing a disguise.

“Mako and Bolin, get to the roof tops,” Lin barked the commanded through her mic. “Find out who dropped those banners.”

“Mako and Bolin?” Korra asked. “Bolin is only a rookie.”

“And Mako is showing him how it works with RCPD,” Lin answered. “They work well together.”

“The whole family is here.” Asami whispered, fear setting in.

_“Greeting, Citizens of Republic City,”_ The speakers blared, stopping any further questions from Korra or Asami. The crowd quieted down as well. _“I am truly sorry that I cannot speak to you in person today, but as you can see around you, Republic City has sent out its finest to protect you from one person. But alas, that is not necessary…you can protect yourself.”_ Zaheer’s smooth graveled voice drew everyone into a trance. Asami looked down at her gloved hand, suddenly thankful that she had brought it with her. Neither Zaheer nor anyone else would take Korra from her again. She gave Korra a sidelong glance only to see the Avatar shaking, her breathing shallow.

“I will not let him take you ever again.” Asami whispered in Korra’s ear – growled into her ear. Korra looked at Asami and she saw the girl the Avatar once was – afraid, but putting others before herself. Korra gave her a weak smile and nod.

_“If you are strong, it is your right to use that strength. Natural selection it’s called, not chaos as the Avatar or anyone else dares to call it.”_

They noticed that people in the crowd were turning to look at them. Asami kept her hand in Korra’s hand. She could feel the crowd’s glare – hatred and distrust rolling off them in waves.

_“Yes, I know you are here Avatar Korra. You are always there when people do not want or need you. Balance, as you call it, is a thing of the past.”_

Lin moved closer to Korra, placing her hand upon the Avatar’s shoulder, a silent command to stand down. Asami could feel Korra tense as well. A swirl of wind encased their hands, both looking down. _“Deep breaths, Asami. Calm down.”_ The pain back. Asami calmed her anger as the wind faded. The pain nothing more than a dull headache. “So much for a day off.” Asami whispered, smiling towards Korra, but that smile did not reach her eyes.

_“So my friends, I will leave you now as it seems that I have made my point. The Red Lotus Mantra – the strong shall conquer.”_

“Any clues?” Lin was speaking into her mic once again.

“Nothing, Chief,” Mako answered. “Looks like it was all on timers.”

“Get back down here, we may need you.”

“Yes, Chief.”

“So,” Lin turned her attention back to Korra and Asami. “How do you want to handle this?”

Korra scanned the crowed, thankfully, it was starting to disperse, but the tension in the air was palpable. Korra’s hand dropped away from Asami as she squared her shoulders. “We watch. It is all we can do.”

“Korra! Asami!” Bolin yelled as he ran up to the couple, pulling them into a bear hug. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the couple laughed. It felt good. Even better when a few of the gathered group saw the exchange and smiled at the sight.

“Bolin you’re on duty, remember?” Lin barked, but could not hide the small smile that ticked at the corner of her lips.

Bolin coughed, setting down Korra and Asami, before he straightened himself and saluted Lin. “Right, Chief. Sorry, Chief.” A light blush crept across his cheeks.

Lin waved away his apology before turning towards Mako. “I’m heading back to see if we can get a line on Zaheer. Keep the peace.”

Mako nodded. “Yes, Chief.”

As Lin’s vehicle disappeared from their view, Bolin visibly relaxed. “Man, Mako how do you put up with her day after day?”

“You’re the one who wanted to be a cop.”

“It’s all research for Varrick’s next mover.”

“Okay boys,” Asami interrupted them. “I really don’t want to see the work that had been done here ruined.”

“Team Avatar back together again,” Bolin’s smile wide and infectious. “So what bad guys do we stop this time?”

“Ultimately, Zaheer.” Korra tensed as she spoke. Asami wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist, letting the Avatar relax beside her. “But for now we get people back to work.”

“Ah, so the non-bender clings to a bender,” A voice interrupted the group. “You need their strength to bully people into doing what you want.”

Asami turned to face whoever had spoken that way to her. She felt Korra start to move, but only held up her hand, staying the Avatar. A tall gangly man with mustard yellow hair and washed out brown eyes stood before Asami. He openly leered at the engineer. “Excuse me?” She cocked an eyebrow, her hand on her hip. She felt her friends – her family – come to stand behind her.

The man nervously licked his chapped lips. “Maybe you have the benders serve you,” He took a step closer. “Maybe Zaheer had it all wrong; you are bedding the Avatar after all.”

Before the others could react, Asami had the man in her grip, his arm bent painfully behind his back. She could smell the stink of fear and alcohol on his breath. She chose to ignore them as she leaned close to his ear. “Just one simple tug and your arm breaks.” Her voice dropping an octave to a harsh whisper. “I suggest you re-evaluate your thinking. Leave my friends…my family alone. Understand?”

The man only nodded as Asami pushed him away. He rubbed his shoulder, his glare held a deathly gaze. “I’ll make sure Mr. Boda hears about this.”

Asami furrowed his eyebrows, her hand on her hip. “What do you mean?”

“Mr. Sato would never let benders work on any of his projects – claimed that it cheapened the final product and Mr. Boda believes it to be true.”

The breeze that surrounded Asami grew in strength. The pain welcomed. _“Take him down.”_ A new voice, a deeper voice resonated in the back of her mind. A hand gripped her wrist, holding it down, and pulling her away. Asami tried to pull herself away from the grip, but it only tightened. She casted a sidelong glare towards the person hold her back – Korra. The wind and the pain fading as quickly as it came. “Tell Mr. Boda to come to my office tomorrow. There are a few things I wish to discuss with him.” Asami’s tone brooked no authority as she stepped closer, leaving the three benders behind her. “Understand?”

The man only nodded. “Yes, Ms. Sato.” He hurried off, leaving the group alone.

Asami felt drained, her knees weak as she watched the man disappear into the every thinning crowd. Those who had watched the exchange quickly turned away.

“Family, huh?” Bolin’s smile wiping the rest of the pain away. “Why, Asami, I didn’t know you cared.”

“You’re a dork.” Asami could only laugh. Korra joined in and Mako only smiled as he shook his head.

“You three can be a handful.” Mako mumbled.

“And you’re always there.” Korra playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

Mako only made a non-committal grunt. “Come on, Bo.” He tugged on Bolin’s arm.

“See you guys later.” He waved as he fell into step beside his brother.

Once they were out of ear shot, Korra turned to Asami. “What was that all about?”

“What? Family? We are.”

Korra shook her head. “No, the air bending. You were going to cause that man some serious pain.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Asami headed back to the Sato mobile. “Are you coming?”


	7. Fighting in the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets a taste of her new powers...

“Mr. Boda is here to see you, Ms. Sato.” The intercom buzzed.

“Send him in.” Asami stayed behind the massive desk that had once been her father’s desk. The mahogany gleamed in the morning light. She really did not want to be in the office, she would rather be back at home and in Korra’s arms. But, business was business and Asami needed to stop anything that Mr. Boda had planned. She knew it had been too easy how he caved despite the fact that the earth benders had saved his life.

The door opened and Asami sat straighter, keeping her face stoic as Mr. Boda entered. He was not much taller than her father had been and was still lean. His black hair slicked back had streak of grey. Most would think it made him distinguished, but Asami just wanted to wring his neck.

“Ms. Sato,” Mr. Boda bowed before her. “It is a pleasure to see you again.” His words smooth.

Asami suppressed a shiver as she motioned him to sit. “I take it you received my message.”

“Yes, Hiro told me that you wished to see me.”

“That man is your son?”

Mr. Boda only laughed. “But of course. You and he use to play together at your father’s warehouse when you both were still children.”

Asami could not hide the shiver again. “Then you should have taught him better.” She growled the words.

Mr. Boda only cocked an eyebrow. “I have raised my son properly. It was your father who failed to raise you properly.” His grin fell into a sneer. “I mean cavorting with benders. Sleeping with the Avatar. You dishonor your father’s legacy.”

_“Take him down.”_ The voice came as the breeze curled around her ankles. The pain welcomed – it was different, almost sensual. Asami clenched her jaw as she watched Mr. Boda’s sneer grow wider.

“You see I speak the truth, Ms. Sato,” Mr. Boda spoke again. “You know what is right and what is supposed to be. The strong shall inherit.”

Something caught Asami’s eye just hidden under Mr. Boda’s collar. Her mouth went dry. “Consider our contract null and void, Mr. Boda,” Asami spoke, leveling her gaze at him. “If you want the strong to survive, they you must become stronger than me.” Her lips curling into a vicious smile. “Good day, Mr. Boda.”

His eyes went wide in shock as he stood. “You cannot do that to me.”

She saw through his game, as she stood as well, towering over him. “Believe me, I can and I will.”

Mr. Boda’s mouth opened to speak, but it snapped shut as he left.

***

_“He’s a member of the fucking Red Lotus.”_ The dummy in front of Asami took the brunt of a high kick – toppling over before springing back up to lunge at her. _“He was a member of the Equalist Movement.”_ She brought her forearms up to block the attack. The dummy settled back. A quick left jab sent the dummy moving again.

After Mr. Boda left, Asami headed down to her personal gym – she needed to let go of the anger clutching at her heart. Sweat glistened across her skin. It felt good, Asami felt good, the anger fading to let her think clearly. She had told no one of this – she needed to be alone. The dummy lunged only to be knocked back with another roundhouse kick towards its midsection. The strength of the blow sent the dummy in a wild erratic pattern.

“I knew you would be here.”

Asami whipped around to face Korra, the dummy lunging forward behind Asami’s back. Korra looked briefly at the dummy – Asami stopping its movement by catching its head in her hands. Korra only smiled as she removed her fur wrap from around her waist. “What are you doing?”

Korra pulled her vest over her head, leaving her only dressed in her bindings and pants, Asami’s eyes drawn to her torso and the “v” that dipped into her pants. “Giving the dummy a break.” She smiled at the flush across Asami’s cheeks and glint in her eyes. “Not subtle at all, Gears. Not subtle at all.” Korra dropped easily into a defensive position. “Let’s go.”

Shaking her head, Asami smiled. “You know I can take you down.” She readied herself.

“I have learned a few things.” Korra winked, curling her hand, urging Asami into action. “Give me your best shot, Gears.”

Asami shifted her right foot, watching as Korra noticed her movements and adjusted for an attack on her left. A low drop and Korra was on her back, grinning as Asami held out her hand. “You still haven’t learned, Little Spoon.” Her voice light as she pulled Korra to her feet.

“Again,” Korra changed her stance, ready to attack. “So, how did it go with Mr. Boda?” She watched as Asami’s smile fell away as she clenched her jaw.

The swing came in wide, forcing Korra to change tactics, grabbing Asami’s wrist to stop her. The engineer yanked her arm back. Turning her attention instead on the dummy she had started with – a high roundhouse kick sent the dummy back against the wall. “He’s a member of the Red Lotus!” Asami shouted, tears shimmering in her eyes. “He was part of the Equalist Movement with my father.” The wind came in fast, lifting the dummy, sending it to the opposite wall.

_“Help us.”_

_“Take them all down.”_

Korra’s arms wrapped around Asami before she could hit the floor. “Pain again?” She ran her fingers through Asami’s hair, tucking back the strands that had fallen into her face. Asami clung to Korra, gripping her back. She could only nod.

Tears fell; Asami did nothing to stop them. Korra kept her arms around her, stroking the engineer’s back and humming a wordless tune. Asami sighed, pulling away. “Sorry.” She scrubbed her cheeks with the heel of her hand.

Korra cupped her cheek. “Nothing to apologize for,” She smiled. “You have a wicked roundhouse kick though.”

Asami laughed as she stood. “Thank you. See, I can still take down the Avatar.”

“No, you took out a dummy,” Both women glanced over at the shattered remains. “You are strong, both physically and your bending.”

Asami tensed at the fact that she was a bender. “Let’s go home”

***

The pounding on their bedroom door, jolted Asami from her sleep. Korra still snored lightly beside her.

“Asami, Korra,” It was Lin. “Trouble.”

“Please, Chief Beifong…”

“Asami.” Lin pounded again.

“Come in.” Asami called out, throwing a sheet over Korra’s back. The Avatar did not move. Lin came through the door, she looked pissed. Asami felt a headache starting. “What’s wrong?” She nudged Korra in the ribs, trying to rouse the Avatar.

“Fighting. Riots. Fire,” Lin shrugged. “You know, the usual.”

“Korra!” Asami pushed at the Avatar. “Trouble.”

“I heard,” Came the muffled reply. “I just don’t want Lin to see my bare ass.”

Lin barked a short laugh despite the situation. “I’ll meet you ladies downstairs. Be quick.”

Asami nodded towards Lin’s backside, crawling out of bed as the door clicked closed. The headache tugged behind her eyes, forcing Asami to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Hey, you okay?” Korra asked as she pulled up her pants.

Asami waved away the question as she dressed, keeping her eyes down cast, and her breathing under control. She fought through this pain before. “Let’s just get out there to find out what’s going on?”

The sirens only fueled the steady build of pressure behind Asami’s eyes as Lin raced through the city streets. Things had been quiet for a few weeks since Zaheer’s speech and Asami’s “discussion” with Mr. Boda. While work had gone on smoothly without further word from Zaheer or Mr. Boda, Asami had waited for the other shoe to drop – and it looked like it finally had.

“When did all of this start?” Korra asked.

“About an hour or so ago,” Lin answered, her eyes never leaving the road. “It was small enough, but when Sato’s name was mentioned, I figured you two should be down here as well.”

“What – why was my name mentioned?” Asami asked. She felt Korra’s hand slid into hers to give a reassuring squeeze.

“The same bullshit as before. The Sato’s are meant to employ non-benders only…equalist propaganda. No offense.” Lin’s eyes met Asami’s through the rearview mirror.

“None taken.”

“Now add the Red Lotus message into the mix…”

Lin’s words trailed off as they came to the edge of the fighting. The stink of smoke filled the air as they climbed out of the vehicle. Small fires burned amongst the knots of fighters. Korra began to work her way through the smaller knots, pulling people apart to stop the fighting. Once they saw who had pried them apart, they slinked away, burrowing deeper into the crowd.

“It’s the Sato bitch.” A hand grabbed Asami’s wrist, spinning her around. Asami let her body dictate her actions, her Equalist glove snapping to life as she spun to face her assailant, the glove slamming into the person’s chest. The force of the blow launched her attacker back and down. The crisp scent of ozone faded as the glove shut down.

“You were saying?” Asami knelt down, tearing off the hat and scarf. Her breath hitched in her throat – it was a woman and she looked familiar. Asami scrambled away, bumping into a pair of legs behind her.

“Easy.” Korra said. It was her legs Asami had bumped up against.

Asami scrambled up, feeling Korra wrap her arm around her waist. “I know…her.” She motioned towards the fallen woman. She pushed herself away from Korra, her knees trembled but kept her standing. She didn’t look at the Avatar, just the prone figure in front of them.

“Who is she?” Korra’s voice quiet as she stood beside Asami, ready to catch the engineer if she fell.

“Her name is De. She is a worker in my factory.”

***

Asami surveyed the damage, breathing a sigh of relief for most of it was superficial or minimal. “Why?” She muttered.

“Chaos likes to thrive.” A deep voice came from behind her.

The blast of air shot from Asami’s hand before she knew what she was doing.

_“Take him down.”_

The man staggered on his feet, not falling. The pain from this voice was different, once again sensual as she felt the air swirl around her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the man lunge at her only to be met with another powerful blast, sending him against the all. A smile ticked the corner of her lips when she heard the satisfying crack of bone against concrete.

“Asami. Stop.” Korra’s voice breaking through the rush.

_“Help us.”_ The original voice pled. The pain stopping her. Korra held up Asami as her knees gave way.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Korra whispered, draping Asami’s arm over her shoulder. “Lean into me.” Her voice soft as she guided Asami away from the crumpled form, her eyes catching the faint sight of blood on the wall.

“Hey, everything okay?” Bolin came running up, his eyes wide with concern.

“Yeah.” Korra waved him away.

“How’s everything going?” Asami asked as she pulled away from Korra, standing straighter. Korra and Bolin looked at her with concern. “I’m fine.” She waved off their concern.

Korra narrowed her eyes, but did not say anything. Bolin shrugged. “Easy. Once the force showed up, people scattered. Chief Beifong…man it still feels weird calling her that,” He grinned. “Anyway, she is calling in the reserves to help out.”

“Can they be trusted?” Korra asked, keeping her eyes on Asami.

“They have to be.” Bolin boosted. He gave Asami a worried look. “Why don’t you two go home, we can handle things here.”

“Good idea.” Korra replied.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have nightmares

_Thick acidic smoke filled my lungs, forcing me to cough. Tearstains streak my cheeks._

_“Mom!”_

_The heat from the flames seared my skin, I had to find her._

_“Mom!”_

_“Get out, Asami!”_

_“I can’t leave you.” Tears burn my eyes. A wall of flame separated us. I could see blood drying as it leaked from her hairline._

_“I’ll be fine, sweetheart. Please.” The flames grew taller and brighter, forcing me to run._

_“Run, little girl, run.” A deep voice yelled out behind me, laughing. “I’ll come for you soon enough.”_

_I gulped the cool night air. Sounds of sirens in the distance drawing closer. I squeezed under a thorn bush as footsteps crunched on the gravel pathway. Snickers of men grew louder._

_“Come out, little girl. Your mommy is looking for you.” A voice called out._

_I knew they were lying, I scooted further back into the shadows. I bit my lip and let the tears fall._

Asami’s eyes snapped open, feeling lost and confused as she slowed her breathing. _“Damnit, not again.”_ She scrubbed the heel of her palm across her eyes. Real tears this time. The dream had plagued her since her mother’s death, but she never awoke with tears in her eyes before. Her heart settled as she heard a light snore beside her.

“Naga…you can’t have…my sugar cakes.” Korra mumbled, making Asami smile.

Rolling over, Asami placed her head on Korra’s chest listening to the Avatar’s strong steady heartbeat. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, chasing away the dream.

_Sweat beaded along my upper lip, but I could have cared less, the air benders needed help. The stone slab that protected us sheered in half and I took my chance. The smell of electric ozone – the smell of lightening – filled the area as I watched the guard go down. A sneer curled my upper lip as the guard thrashed underneath me._

_“Enough.” I heard Su say, pulling me away and grabbing the guard’s keys._

_“They have Korra chained.” I heard Jinora tell the benders. I was helpless to save her. I failed her again. All I could do was get the air benders out._

_“Bo and I will go get Korra.” I heard Mako, but I couldn’t meet his eyes._

_I watched Korra fight for her life. Her power, her strength scared me, but Zaheer scared me more. Watching as he began to pull Korra’s very breath from her, I felt my heart, my love begin to die. It was only because of Jinora and the other air benders that Korra still had just enough of her life left to bring Zaheer down._

_I watched as Su pulled the mercury from Korra. I wanted to hold her, to tell her I loved her, to feel her alive in my arms._

“Asami?” Korra whispered, pulling her closer. “Gears? Come on, sweetheart, wake up.”

Korra’s voice penetrated the newest dream. “You’re alive.” Asami mumbled against Korra’s chest, pulling the Avatar closer. “You came back.”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows, her lips drawing up into a tight bow. She had heard this before. “I’ll always come back to you.” She kissed the top of Asami’s head.

“Promise me.” Asami’s voice thick, her eyes closing once again, snuggling closer to Korra.

“Promise.”

_My world slowed down as Kuvira’s mechsuit’s hand slammed against its thigh. My hummingbird suit destroyed. My father gone. I could not hear him – he didn’t call out._ “I love you, Asami.” _Rang in my ears, the parachute carrying me away. I could only watch as the twisted metal fell away – the last of my blood family gone._

_The hand pulled away – the suit had been infected, Korra and the others making it inside before the hand came down again._

_I slammed the release of my seat and ran to find someone, anyone…then the flash came. My mind screamed for cover._

Asami awoke with a start, she was no longer wrapped in Korra’s arms. She had moved away from the Avatar. _“One nightmare I can handle,”_ She thought, staring up towards the ceiling in the moonlit room. Her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. _“But three?”_ She shook her head, there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep.

Korra snored lightly beside her. “Sugar cakes…Naga…mine.” Korra mumbled. Asami smiled, but it quickly faded – she needed air, she needed to be outside.

Asami’s girlfriend – no fiancée – Asami reminded herself was a heavy sleeper and did not feel her climb out of bed. She looked down at Korra as a sad smile ghosted her lips, they had both been through so much together and apart that she had actually hoped their lives could finally start settling down. She pulled on her pajamas and headed outside. _“So much for peace and quiet.”_

The cool night air felt good against her skin as she breathed deep, letting the air sear her lungs. The breeze tangled itself around her feet as it wound its way up her legs.

_“Take them all down.”_

The breeze strengthen, spinning closer towards Asami’s outstretched palm. The pain that came with this voice pleasurable. She moaned, feeling her knees go weak.

“Asami?” Korra’s voice came from behind her, but chose to ignore her.

_“Help us.”_ The pain slammed into her, dropping Asami to her knees. She could only cry as Korra held her.


	9. The Newest Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally admits her air bending abilities to Tenzin...Jinora senses something.

Asami grimaced at the now cold coffee as she sipped. No more riots had broken out and no further word about Zaheer. _“It’s been a good few weeks.”_ Mr. Boda had come back pleading for the contract, but Asami had refused. She had already given the contract to a new company – one that had benders and non-benders on their payroll.

“Let me warm that up for you.” Korra said as she walked into Asami’s office, taking the cup away from her. “I don’t understand how you can drink this stuff.”

“It keeps my sunny personality from going stark raving mad.” Asami laughed as she took the now hot coffee from Korra.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh no, that gets us, or at least me, into trouble.” Asami smiled over the rim of her coffee watching as Korra blushed.

Korra coughed, clearing her mind. “As I was saying, we really should tell Tenzin about your air bending. It may help the nightmares.”

Asami’s smile fell away. “I haven’t had any nightmares in a few weeks.”

“True. But, neither have I,” Korra gave a soft smile, turning Asami’s office chair, so the engineer could face her. “But that doesn’t mean I will not get them. Now with the word out about Zaheer, they come back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because,” Korra cupped Asami’s cheek. “They do not bother me anymore.” Asami’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “I cannot put it into words, but Toph showed me how to control them.”

“Then you can teach me.”

“You need to accept the fact that you are an air bender for now. Let Tenzin know. Then we can control the nightmares.”

Asami clenched her jaw. _“I don’t want to be an air bender.”_ The unwavering gaze from Korra softened into a silent plea. _“I just want to be CEO and the wife of the Avatar.”_ She let her gaze drop away, staring into her lap. “Alright. But there is no way in hell, I’m shaving my head.”

Korra laughed. “I will not let them.”

***

Korra held tight on Asami’s hand as they stepped off the ferry to keep the engineer from fleeing if nothing else. She gave a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll be fine.”

“I still cannot believe you talked me into this. You owe me big, Little Spoon. You owe me big.” Asami whispered trying to conceal her fear.

“You get to choose the game.”

“Deal.” Asami’s mind began to work. “I think I’ll create a new one.”

“Shit.” Korra muttered under her breath. Asami giggled, her nerves and fear fading.

“Hey, beautiful lady.” Meelo yelled, racing towards the couple on his air sphere. “Do you still want to marry the Avatar or can Meelo the man still sweep you off your feet and carry you away?”

“There is always that chance.”

“Where’s your dad, Meelo?” Korra interrupted.

“At the mediation gazebo,” Meelo turned his head in Tenzin’s direction. “Hey, you wanna race? I’m getting better and faster than you now.”

“We’ll see,” Korra smiled, tugging gently on Asami’s hand. “We’ll see.”

Meelo only nodded. “The Avatar afraid to go up against Meelo the man, Meelo the mighty.” He waved as he raced off.

“It looks like you have some stiff competition?” Asami felt more at ease as the peace of the island surrounded her.

“Nah, I can beat him any time.” Korra smiled. “Or…” She let her sentence die on her lips.

Asami only shook her head. “Oh, you know me so well. Come on before I lose my nerve.” Asami’s nerves shot up when she realized it was not only Tenzin there, but Jinora and Kya as well. Her feet refused to carry her any further. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can,” Korra moved in front of her, blocking Asami’s view of the others, her hands coming to rest on the engineer’s shoulders. “If you can face down a giant mechatank, you can handle three people we consider family.” Korra planted a quick kiss on the tip of Asami’s nose, forcing a small genuine laugh from Asami because she knew that Korra had to stand on the balls of her feet to reach. “Maybe I’ll just stick with kissing your chin.”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Korra smiled.

“Korra. Asami,” Tenzin smiled as the couple approached. “Have things quieted down?”

“For the most part, yet.” Asami answered as Jinora pulled away from a hug, letting Kya take her place. She watched as Kya and Jinora exchanged worried glances, but they said nothing. Neither Tenzin nor Korra caught the exchange between the two, but Asami did.

“I understand you have news for me?” Tenzin said unaware of the glances.

“Yes…well,” Asami dropped her gaze and watched her fingers instead. _“I have stood up against bad guys and giant metal monsters, this should be easy.”_ She felt Korra’s hand on her shoulder. “It seems that…I’m an air bender.” She looked up to see three faces with bright smiles and pride in their eyes. Their looks calming Asami.

Tenzin coughed, clearing his throat of tears. “You are truly a member of the family,” He pulled her in for a hug. “When did you discover?” He pulled away.

She felt Jinora’s arm wrap around her waist while Korra’s arm slipped around her shoulder. “When word of Zaheer’s escape played over the radio.” She admitted.

“Why did you wait so long?”

“Blue prints needed correcting, contracts needed to be sighed, riots quelled…Republic City affairs.” Asami lied. Korra just squeezed her shoulder and kept her mouth shut. She bit her lip waiting for Tenzin to raise his voice.

It never came, he only nodded. “Understandable,” He looked over at Korra, his eyebrow cocked. “Did our Avatar show you anything?”

“A little.”

“But…”

Asami shot a quick look towards Korra, panic flashing in her eyes. “She’s been busy.” Korra answered. Jinora tightened her hold around Asami’s waist – she knew of the lie. Asami forced herself to remain calm.

“Can you both call wind in tandem?” Tenzin only stroked his beard, oblivious to the subtle movements from the four women.

“Yes.” Asami dropped her voice to a small whisper.

Tenzin led the small group towards one of the training areas. Asami fell back, Korra at her side. “I can’t do this.” Her voice barely reaching Korra’s ears.

“Yes, you can. I’ll be right there with you,” Korra reached for Asami’s hand. “Just keep your mind focused on the game, our game.” She gave a sidelong glance and felt the blush heat her face.

“After all this time, I still can make you blush.”

“It’s only because you’re so damn adorable.”

“Nah, you’re scared of what I have in store for you.”

Korra’s blush only darkened. “Just keep your thoughts on me, alright?”

“Everything okay?” Jinora fell back, joining the pair.

“Just nerves.” Asami smiled down at the young master.

“No,” Jinora grabbed Asami’s wrist forcing the engineer to stop. “There is something deeper, darker within you.” Her voice quiet so it would not carry, her eyes showing the concern her voice betrayed.

“I’m fine, Jinora.” _I have to keep telling myself that._

Jinora did not look impressed, but let the matter fall away. “So you’re one of us now,” Her smile genuine. “Now I have an older sister.”

“We’re not blood.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jinora laughed. “Families can be formed by one’s heart. You and Korra are family, right?”

Asami could only blush. “I never had a sister before.”

“Now you have two sisters and two brothers. You’re in a big family now.”

“Meelo isn’t going to be happy.” Korra whispered, laughing as Asami only groaned.

***

“Just like I showed you,” Korra smiled as she and Asami stood across from each other in the small arena. “Smooth and easy.”

“Let Asami call the air first.” Tenzin said from the small steps surrounding the pair.

Asami mimicked Korra’s moment, feeling the breeze begining to join in their dance. The pain began as well. _“Keep your eyes focused on Korra.”_ Fallen leaves danced as they were caught up in the swirl. Korra cocked an eyebrow and Asami nodded. The pace increased, more wind, more leaves, more pain.

_“Help us.”_

_“Take them all down.”_

Korra caught Asami before she fell. “Its okay, Gears. It’s okay.” She stroked Asami’s back, helping the pain fade away as the leaves dropped around them.

“Are you well, Asami?” Tenzin asked as he and the others joined the pair on the floor of the arena.

“I’m fine.” Asami waved off the concern. “Just tired, I guess.”

Kya drew close to Asami, her eyebrow quirked as she studied the engineer before closer. “There is something more, something attaching itself to your aura.” She whispered in Asami’s ear. Asami shook her head in denial. Kya stepped away, not happy but saying nothing.

“Those steps can take a lot out of a person the first few times,” He was oblivious to the quick interactions of the women surrounding him. “But, with mediation, studying, and practice…you’ll do fine,” He placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Welcome to the Air Nation, Asami. I could not be prouder of you.”

Asami blushed. “Thank you, but I have one request.”

“Yes?” Tenzin’s eyebrows drew together in concern.

“No shaving of my hair.”

Tenzin’s eyes went wide as he laughed. The others joining in. “By your request, Ms. Sato. By your request. Come let’s formally introduce our newest member.”

“You’re going to look so sexy in one of the air suits.” Korra whispered in Asami’s ear, chuckling as she watched her blush.

“Just remember, Little Spoon. You are mine tonight.” Asami’s own smile growing as she watched the Avatar blush.

***

“Asami?” Jinora came up beside the engineer as she helped Pema with the dishes. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Go dear,” Pema looked at Asami. “We’re done here anyway.” She smiled shooing the two out of the kitchen.

Jinora led Asami towards the mediation area where Asami had first told them she was an air bender. Below them, they watched Korra race against a few of the benders who had mastered the air sphere. “So what would you like to talk to me about? I know you just didn’t bring me here to watch Korra race.” Asami asked as she leaned up against the rail, turning her back on the racers below them.

“You’re right. Are you okay?” Jinora asked. “I felt your pain during the small demonstration earlier today. I can sense something haunting you.”

Asami recovered her shock as quick as she had felt it rise. “I’m alright.”

Despite her young age, there was an old wisdom behind Jinora’s eyes and fear in Asami. “You cannot hide your spiritual level from me or even Aunt Kya. We sensed it the moment you said you were a bender. Someone or something has latched onto your spirit.”

“I’m fine, Jinora. Everything is work stress related.” _“If I keep saying that maybe I’ll believe it.”_ Asami reassured the young master.

“I’ll let you keep thinking that, but if you change your mind I’m here to help. I want to help.” She gave the taller woman a hug. “I don’t like to see my family hurt.”

A sudden rush of emotion choked Asami’s throat. “Thank you.” She returned the hug.

***

“So what were you and Jinora talking about?” Korra asked as she crawled into bed and into Asami’s open arms.

“She thinks there is something trying to get my spirit, that’s why I’m in pain.” Asami’s fingers idly traced random patterns along Korra’s back. _“Maybe Jinora is right. Hell, that scares me ever more. I don’t want to be an air benders. I just want to be me.”_

“You’re thinking.” Korra said.

“How could you tell?” Asami’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You hand stopped.”

“Sorry.”

Korra turned her head to look at Asami. “Talk to me.” She tightened her hold around Asami’s waist.

Asami traced along Korra’s spine, smiling as she felt the Avatar shudder, watching her eyes shut in pleasure. “Still gets you every time, Little Spoon.” She chuckled.

“You would think I would have learned by now,” Korra groaned. “You’re avoiding and don’t tell me it’s about work.”

“I am just thinking about your promise of a game,” Asami gave Korra an all too sweet smile.

“And here I thought you had forgotten.”

“Nope.” Asami’s tongue peeked out between her lips.

“So…”

Asami rolled over, forcing Korra onto her back. She smiled as she crawled over Korra, capturing the Avatar between her thighs to sit on her waist. “Were you thinking about what I could do to you when we got home?” She whispered, her lips close to Korra’s ear.

Korra shuddered, feeling her breath against her ear. “Yes.” She moaned, feeling Asami’s lips against her skin, the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“So that’s why Meelo won.” Asami trailed her lips down, finding the pulse on Korra’s neck. She smiled feeling it begin to beat faster.

“You…do have that effect on me.” Korra could feel Asami smile against her skin. The Avatar brought her hands up, trailing a feather light touches down Asami’s back.

Asami grabbed Korra’s hands, pinning them over her head as she gazed down at the Avatar. “No touching.” A slow smile ticked at the corner of her lips only to widen as Korra huffed.

“You don’t play fair.”

“Well,” Asami scraped her teeth along Korra’s collarbone, placing a kiss in the hallow of her throat. “Most of the time I do. But…” She trailed a path to Korra’s breast, her lips hovering just above the harden nipple. “Tonight, not so much.”


	10. Enemy at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets an unexpected visitor and proposition.

The sounds of Republic City at night drifted up and through the open window of Asami’s office as she sat behind her desk going through the latest updates from the contracts to present at her meeting with President Raiko the following afternoon. There had been a few skirmishes, but no destruction of property…for that Asami was grateful.

A blueprint simply entitled “The Avatar’s Wild Ride” laid open below her notes. Varrick personally dropped off the idea to see if Asami could find anything questionable. She found the whole idea questionable, but Varrick assured her that most of the profits would go towards the city rebuild and upkeep with a small portion going to him and to Future Industries.

“Great, now I’m going into the amusement business.” She muttered. The idea for the ride could actually be beneficial for law enforcement and their patrols.

“If one is working late, one should leave their windows closed.” A rough voice that flowed like honey commented from the open window.

“Zaheer.” Asami growled the name as her hand reached for the glove under her desk.

He stayed by the window, his hands up. “I only come in hopes of talking to you. I have no fight with you.”

“You almost killed Korra…so yeah, you do have a fight with me.” She kept her voice calm.

“I understand your hatred, Ms. Sato. However, I have not come to stir the past. I have come to begin the future.”

“I heard your announcement. Red Lotus and born again Equalists have joined forces.”

Zaheer chuckled, the sound grating on Asami’s nerves. “The so-called Equalists are only riding on Red Lotus coat tails and can be quickly dispatched by your word.”

Asami felt a breeze stir under her desk as Zaheer only waited for her reply. _“Take them all down.”_ “What do you mean?” The breeze fell away…no pain this time.

“Simple, I want you to become the new head of the Red Lotus.”

Asami sat with wide eyes and her mouth agape. As quick as the shock hit her, her business etiquette slammed into gear, gathering back the rush of panic. “You know I could easily disband the Red Lotus.”

“Yes, that is a possibility, but…” Zaheer jumped off the window ledge, moving closer to Asami, his hands open and loose at his sides. “I don’t think you would. You’re an air bender now. An air bender with the world at her feet.”

“So are you.”

Zaheer shook his head. “True, I am an air bender, but that is all. It is you who has the power. You can control the government, the people by your will alone.” He stopped in front of her desk.

“Tell me why I could not just kill you where you stand?”

_“Take him down, take them all down.”_

“Because my words ring true as much as you want to deny them. Your bending is not strong enough…yet.”

“Leave, Zaheer.” Asami picked up the phone.

“I’ll be long gone before the police or your beloved Avatar can appear,” He bowed to her, dropping a slip of paper on her desk. “Contact me if you change your mind.” He backed away, his eyes never leaving Asami. “I’ll know who calls, so if the number is given to any other, they will only find emptiness.” He bowed once again. “Good night, Ms. Sato.” He jumped out of the window.

_“Drama queen, worse than the Earth Queen.”_ Asami rushed to the window in hopes to catch his direction, but nothing. “What the hell?” The pounding of her heart began to settle. She had kept her business façade up while Zaheer was in her office that she had forgotten the pounding of her heart the entire meeting.

Walking back to her desk, she picked up the paper, only four digits – 1,9,6,7 – not long enough for a city number nor was it any number that she immediately recognized.

_“Take them down. Take them all down.”_ Her anger and rage let the wind surge around her knees, tugging at the hem of her skirt. The pain becoming almost welcome.

_“Help us.”_ The original pain was back, slamming Asami back into reality, leaving her head throbbing and her knees weak.

“Please hurry, Korra.” Her voice mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.

***

_Faceless shadows surrounding me, their arms outstretched towards me._

_“What do you want?” Tears choked my words._

_“Help us.” A million voices ring as one. Their sound is my pain, I cover my ears, but I still can hear them._

_“Who are you?”_

_“We are the lost.”_

_“Take them all. Rule them all.” Another voice from the shadows behind the faceless rings in my ears, silencing the others. Their pain gone, replaced by something deeper, more sensual. A flash of red from the corner of my vision pulls me – a symbol, nothing recognizable, only patterns, random and moving._

***

“Asami?” Korra placed a gentle hand on the engineer’s shoulder. “Gears?”

“What…do…you want?” Asami mumbled.

Korra eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the odd question. “Asami,” She shook her shoulder. “You fell asleep at your desk.”

A blast of air shot from Asami’s hand, forcing Korra to take a step back. The crashing of books pulled Asami from her dream with a start, her eyes unfocused and the pain back. “Get out.” She growled. Fear flashing in her eyes.

Korra turned Asami’s chair to face her as she came around the desk. “Asami, wake up.” Her hands on Asami’s hands to keep them from blasting her.

Korra’s voice broke through the sleep haze that had captured Asami. Her eyes and mind finally working as one. Pushing herself away from the Avatar, she stood smoothing out her skirt. The slip of paper Zaheer had left tucked underneath the corner of the blue prints. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Korra offered a slight smiled. “You’re working too hard.” Taking a small step closer, her smile grew larger. “Hell of a shot with the air blast though.” Her eyes traveled to the scattered pile of books on the floor. Her smile dropped , seeing the look of panic in Asami’s eyes. “It’s okay sweetheart, nothing damaged.”

“No. It’s not okay.” Asami rubbed her face, trying to clear away the odd images and feelings from her dream. “This should not be happening to be.”

“What?”

“Zaheer was here.” The words out before she had a chance to stop them. Her hands balled into white knuckles fists as she waited Korra’s reaction.

Korra pulled Asami into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around her waist. “Did he hurt you? What did he want? How did he get in?”

Asami buried her nose in Korra’s hair, the scent of snow and wood smoke – Korra’s scent – brushed away the remnants of the dream and soothed her nerves from Zaheer’s visit. “Just take me home, Korra. Please make me forget.” She whispered into the Avatar’s hair.


	11. Training Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra shows how to run the obstacle course...and Meelo gets to pelt the Avatar with watermelons.

“Awww man,” Meelo groaned. “The love of my life is an air bender and now part of my family. I never stood a chance.” He took ahold of Asami’s hand. “At least let me by your personal trainer.”

Asami smiled down at him. “I’ll come to you personally when there is an air sphere race. Deal?”

His smile grew wider as he planted a sloppy wet kiss on the back of her hand. “Deal, my lady fair.” He left Korra and Asami alone in the mediation gazebo.

“At least he’s no longer trying to win your heart.” Korra laughed as she took a seat on one of the mats, patting the empty space next to her.

Asami sat down, mimicking Korra’s pose – legs folded, fists touching one another. “Why do I have to learn to meditate?”

“Calms you, centers you, and helps you tap into your full potential.”

“You sound like Tenzin.”

Korra shot a side lone glance at Asami. “You’re right,” She gave Asami a wink. “But, you look snazzy in an air bender suit.”

Asami only groaned despite the smile on her face. “Okay, oh wise air bending Avatar, what does one look for while mediating?”

“You want Tenzin’s version or mine?”

“Yours. I have heard Tenzin before.” She playfully swatted Korra’s arm before resuming her position.

“There is a small spark inside you. That’s what you look for.”

Asami took a deep breath and shut her eyes. The world fell away – the sounds of air benders training, birds singing, a distant ferry horn, and Korra’s steady breathing came to the forefront. She let everything recede in the distance, focusing only on Korra’s steady breathing and its rhythm. It sounded familiar, comforting – and erotic. _“Damn her, she’s been cheating.”_ Asami smiled to herself, letting the thought drift.

_“Help us.”_

Asami’s eyes shot open, as she began scooting back until her back hit a wooden post. Tears burned her eyes. “Stop.” She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest as she rested her forehead on them.

“Asami.” Korra crawled over to her, placing a hand on her knee to get her attention.

_“I have to bury this. I can’t let Korra know.”_ Asami thought, berating herself for acting foolish. _“Take a deep breath, Sato, you’ve handled worse things.”_ She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she looked up at Korra. Her heart melted, the Avatar’s eyes held love and concern meant only just for her. Asami wanted to tell Korra, but her tongue tied sealing in the words. “I’m okay.”

“No,” Korra only shook her head. “You’re not. You haven’t been since you discovered you are an air bender. Talk to me. Please.” Her tone pleading, matching the concern in her eyes.

Asami laid her hand on Korra’s cheek, smiling as the Avatar nuzzled her palm. “Everything is just new that’s all.” She kept her voice low, hoping to hide her fear.

“It’s alright to be scared, Asami. We learn and we grow from it,” She placed a light kiss on Asami’s palm. “Let’s go try something else.” Standing, she held out her hand towards the engineer, pulling her up and into an embrace.

“I did learn something.” Asami smirked.

“What?”

Asami let her lips come closer to Korra’s ear. “You mediate while we are making love.” She whispered before pulling away.

Korra blushed.

***

“You’re serious about launching watermelons at me?” Asami followed Korra’s finger, which pointed higher up the cliff side.

“No, they are,” Korra smiled and waved towards Ikki and Meelo. “If it’ll make you feel better, they’ll be launching them at me as well.” Korra gave her best innocent smile.

“Yeah, sure,” Asami didn’t believe her. She turned her gaze towards Meelo. “You wouldn’t hurt your lady love, would you, Meelo the man?” She called out towards him.

“Spirits, no. I’m just gonna make you fall. It’s Ikki you have to worry about.” Meelo yelled back down, his statement earning him a punch in the arm from Ikki.

“You know I could run this course without air bending.” Asami turned her attention back to Korra, placing her hand on her hip. Korra’s gaze followed the curves of Asami’s body in the air bender suit. Even with knowing what was underneath, the suit was a perfect tease. “Korra,” Asami snapped her fingers in front of Korra’s face. “Earth to Avatar. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Asami laughed as the knowing blush crept across Korra’s cheeks.

Korra shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry, just thinking what else I can teach you.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“Let’s run the course twice. Once without air bending. The second with. How does that sound?”

“Let’s make this a little more interesting.” Asami wrapped an arm around Korra’s waist, pulling her close. She watched the Avatar swallow hard.

“What do you have in mind?” Korra’s tone giving away her growing desire.

“Best two out of three wins. Third race to be run how you or I see fit. The winner gets whatever they want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” Asami’s lips ghosted behind Korra’s ear. “Oh, by the way, no going shiny eye on me.” She left a light lipstick kiss behind her ear.

“Okay, you two…enough,” Meelo shouted from his vantage point. “I want to pelt the Avatar with melons.”

The pair laughed as they took their positions at the start of the obstacle course.

“No bending this time.” Korra said.

“Okay.”

“You two ready?” Ikki called out. Korra raised her hand. “On your mark-“

“Let’s do this.” Korra whispered as she readied herself.

“Get set-“

“You are so going down, Little Spoon.” Asami grinned as she readied herself, watching Korra blush.

“Go!”

Asami two steps ahead before Korra had a chance to react. _“Damn her.”_ Korra growled as she took off after Asami.

“Avatar on the poles,” Meelo shouted. “Take her down.”

Korra heard Asami’s laughter ahead of her. THUD. A melon slammed into Korra’s ankle forcing her to jump too soon. “Aim for Asami!”

“I am,” Ikki called out. “She’s avoided every one of them.”

Korra risked a glance up to see Asami pull herself along the rope over the thornberry patch. She couldn’t help but smile at the engineer’s movements.

“You’re making this too easy.” Asami called out, her feet swinging out to touch the solid ground below her.

THUD. A melon hit Korra’s shoulder as she jumped towards the last pillar. Her hand reached the top of the pole, keeping her from falling as her fingers dug deep into the wood. Swinging her legs, she hauled herself back up. “Spirits, Meelo.”

“You alright?” Asami asked. She had not moved any further down the course.

Korra waved her question away as she glared up towards Meelo who only wore a smug smirk as he reloaded another melon. _“Shit.”_ Korra jumped the few remaining poles before Meelo could get off another shot. As she swung upside down on the rope over the thornberry patch, the bell at the end of the course rung.

“That’s one, Avatar.” Asami laughed, watching Korra finish the course to meet her. Asami’s face flushed with the workout made Korra’s heart pound.

“Lucky run.” Korra muttered as she rubbed her shoulder. “Your boyfriend nailed me good.”

Asami winked. “You’d be surprised what a wink and a hair flip will do.” The couple laughed as they made their way to the start of the next course.

The next section of the course mirrored what they had just finished; only the obstacles were further apart or higher. Asami swallowed hard to fight her growing nerves.

“Same as before,” Korra said. Asami focused on the Avatar’s words instead of her gnawing fear. “Only this time, everything makes you use your air bending. Mostly for balance and an extra boost to reach higher.” Korra glanced towards Asami and could see her shoulders shake slightly. “Are you sure about this?”

Asami huffed, locking away the gnawing unease that had started to settle. “And pass by the chance to have you naked and at my mercy? Yes, I’m sure.” Her voice a little too cheery even to her ears.

Korra only nodded. “Let’s go.”

Ikki gave the call to start and both women headed towards the first obstacle – the poles. Spaced further apart, Asami studied them.

“A burst of air in mid-jump propels you forward.” Korra said as she demonstrated.

Asami nodded and copied the movements Korra had just used. It felt strange to feel something solid underneath her feet when nothing was there.

“Great,” Korra called out, ducking a flying melon. “Now the race can truly begin.”

_“Help us.”_

_“Take them all down.”_

The pain struck, the force causing Asami to screw her eyes shut as her foot landed on the next pole. _“You can do this, Sato.”_ Clenching her jaw, she opened her eyes to gauge her next leap. The poles were becoming farther apart, forcing the trainee to use two blasts. Asami took a deep breath, launching herself towards her target. The pain struck again – hard and fast – the intensity tearing a cry of pain from her lips. The break of concentration ended her hopes of reaching the next pole. Her body landing hard in the soft mud. Curling into a ball, tears streaked the mud on her face.

_“Take them all down.”_

_“Help us.”_

“Asami!” She heard Korra cry out.

_“You are more powerful than them all.”_ A new voice rose, the pain forcing Asami into a tighter ball, no longer caring that she was in mud; she just wanted the pain to go away. She heard movement surrounding her, a gentle hand on her shoulder, helping her to sit up.

“Is she hurt?”

“The beautiful woman is strong. She’s alright.”

“Hush, both of you. Go tell Kya we might need her.”

_“You are more powerful than all of them.”_ The new voice sounded familiar. Zaheer.

Asami curled into herself tighter, her breathing rough and ragged. Strong arms lifted her, holding her tight. A familiar scent – snow and wood smoke – broke through the pain. Korra’s scent. The pain lessened. A familiar sound – a strong steady heartbeat – Korra’s heartbeat – pulled her further from the pain. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, burying her face in Korra’s shoulder. Asami’s breath catching in her throat as she mumbled into Korra’s skin. Korra’s concern caused her to stop. “What? Are you alright?”

“Take the pain away.” Asami pulled back to look into Korra’s eyes. Korra swallowed hard when she saw green eyes shimmering with pain, fear, and unshed tears. “Please take the pain away.” Asami burrowed her face in Korra’s neck.

Korra felt Asami’s tears fall.

***

“She’s not physically hurt,” Kya said as she pulled back the water from Asami. “I can’t feel anything. She’s healthy.”

Korra chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Asami sleep. The engineer had fallen asleep as Korra carried her back to their room. Asami did not wake as she and Kya removed the air bender suit and cleared off most of the mud. “Something has to be hurting her?” She felt lost as she took a seat at the edge of the bed, tucking back a strand of ivory black hair that had fallen across the engineer’s eyes.

“Maybe she can tell you when she wakes up?”

Korra looked up towards Kya, giving her a weak smile. “I hope so.” Kya patted Korra on her shoulder, leaving her with the sleeping engineer.

***

_The area surround me felt different, but familiar. How in the hell did I end up in the spirit world?_

_“Korra?”_

_“She’s not here,” Zaheer walked from the shadows. “It’s just you and me.”_

_“How…” I couldn’t finish my question – I didn’t want to know. “I’m not ready to give my answer yet.”_

_“Ah, so you have been thinking about my offer,” He smiled. I shivered, that smile unnerved me. “It is good that you are coming to your senses, Sate. Your father never did.”_

_***_

Asami awoke with a start, her heart hammering and the room spinning around her. Something was pinning her arms down, her body began thrashing against the material.

“Easy, Gears.” Korra’s voice broke through the panic. Asami clutched Korra’s back, pulling her close. She felt the Avatar’s fingers run through her hair, the gesture calming them both. “You’re safe.”

Asami slowed her breathing and her heart. The grip she had on Korra loosening as she pulled away. “Sorry.” She couldn’t look Korra in the eye. The dream had been so real; she could feel the difference in her bones, in her heart.

Korra tucked her finger under Asami’s chin, drawing her eyes up to face her. “Sweetheart, you never have to apologize. Nightmare?” Asami only nodded. Korra kissed her forehead. “I would have beaten you anyway.” She smiled, hoping to pull Asami away from what was on her mind.

“I know,” Asami laughed, feeling lighter, the memory of Zaheer and the spirit world fading. “But I still would have taken you down in the third race.”


	12. Little Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varrick has a business proposal and Asami is concerned...

_“Finally, I’m starting to see what the top of my desk looks like again.”_ Asami mused, rolling up another finished blueprint to be sent to the contractors.

The rebuilding was starting to show, albeit small, it was an improvement. Only small scuffles started by so called members of the Red Lotus or the New Equalists had sprung up, only to be quickly resolved with no harm coming to property or person.

Zaheer’s words crept into the back of her mind and settled there. _“Your father never did.”_ It did not make any sense. The entire meting still lingered and it had been two weeks since then. She shook her head clearing the thoughts.

The intercom buzzed, Asami jumped. “Yes?” She hoped her voice did not sound too shaky.

“Varrick and the Avatar are here to see you.”

“Thank you. Send them in.” Asami’s eyebrows furrowed, Korra did not have to be buzzed in.

The office doors slammed open. “Hello, Asami.” Varrick called out, forcing Asami to hide a cringe at the volume of his voice. “Good to finally get some time with you and Avatar Korra.” He took a seat across from Asami.

From behind Varrick, Korra appeared, her eyes pleading to make him go away. “Hi.” She said, rounding the desk to stand beside Asami, placing her hand on the engineer’s shoulder.

“Republic City’s power couple. Zhu Li do the thing.” Varrick laughed.

“Varrick...” Came a warning tone from the doorway, forcing him to duck his head, but not before Korra and Asami could see the blush darken across the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry.” He muttered as she rushed to help Zhu Li carry in several blue prints.

“Varrick, I’m just starting to see my desk top again.” Asami groaned as he dumped the tightly coiled papers on her desk. Korra giggled, earning her a sharp look from the engineer. Korra only smiled and cocked her eyebrow. “You’re not helping, Avatar.” Asami whispered through her teeth.

“I’ll only take a few moments, and then I’ll take them back.” Varrick said as Zhu Li began to unroll the blueprints.

“Good day, Zhu Li.” Asami smiled. Zhu Li only return the smile. _“She’s looks tired.”_ “Don’t make me set the timer on you, Varrick.” In reality, Asami just wanted to go home.

_“Take them all down.”_

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose at the pain. Panic rose in her chest – she was not air bending. She was only sitting behind her desk. The hand on her shoulder tightened. She looked up and saw concern in blue eyes. Asami only shook her head, patting Korra’s hand before turn her attention back to Varrick. “What do you have this time?”

“Something that will help the government refill the coffers while making my company and yours richer.” His smile was bright when his hand slapped against the open blueprint. “Welcome to the Avatar’s Wild Ride.”

Zhu Li pushed in a rolling table. In the center of the table a miniature version of the spirit portal along with small trams…and an amusement park?

“What the hell, Varrick?” Korra came around the desk to look closer at the model. “The spirits will not be happy.”

“That’s why I need you to talk to them,” Varrick clapped Korra on the back. “It’s really for the safety of everyone.”

“Such as?” Asami wanted to know more.

_“Help us.”_

Asami screwed her eyes shut for a brief moment as she waited for his answer. She did not see the look on Korra’s face.

“Korra, I need you to explain to the spirits that this will keep people from entering their world by accident while allowing us mortal folk to watch them.”

“Basically a zoo.” Asami muttered.

_“Take them all down.”_

Asami refused to give into the pain this time.

“Well, if you are going to look at it that way.” Varrick muttered.

“We’ll think about it,” Korra said. “Just leave the stuff.”

Varrick’s smile grew wider. “As you wish, Avatar Korra.” He bowed before he and Zhu Li took their leave, closing the door behind them.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door click close to only tense as she felt Korra’s presence close to her. “No interruptions for a while.” Korra instructed on the intercom.

“As you wish, Avatar Korra.” The voice on the other side holding a slight laughing tone in her voice.

“You, rest,” Korra pulled Asami to her feet, leading her towards the office couch. “No more thinking about anything, including that spirit awful idea Varrick just dropped off.” That earned a laugh from Asami.

“I don’t have time…” Asami began to argue.

“You haven’t been sleeping well since…” Korra let her voice trail off, not wanting to bring up the incident at the air temple. “Just for a few. You can even use me as a pillow if you want.” She flashed Asami a halfcocked grin that never failed to get the engineer to smile.

“Alright,” Asami smiled sliding off her jacket and heels. “Just for a few.”

“That’s my Gears.” Korra pulled off her boots and fur wrap only to jump and land flat on the couch. “Come here, my little turtle duck.” Her finger beckoning Asami forward.

“You’re so cheesy.” Asami laughed.

“But that’s why you love me.”

“Well, there are other things.” Asami crawled onto the couch to settle between Korra’s thighs, resting her head against the Avatar’s chest. She felt Korra’s arms wrap around her.

“Like what?”

“The sound of your heartbeat.” She could feel the rumble of Korra’s laughter. “Shhh…I’m listening.”

“What does it sound like?”

“Home.”

***

_“Coming to your senses, you’re smarter than your father.”_

_“Help us.”_

_“Take them all down.”_

_“We are broken.”_

Asami awoke confused, the sun still streaming through her office windows. Korra’s heartbeat still strong in her ear. “How long?” Her voice groggy.

“Only about ten minutes or so.” Korra’s fingers lightly traced random patters along Asami’s back. “Are you sure that it is just work bothering you?”

“Yeah.” Asami tried to pull away, but Korra wrapped her arms tighter around the engineer, holding her firm against her body.

“You’re not telling me everything.”

Asami tensed and Korra felt it as the arms surrounding the engineer went slack. _“How do I tell her I’m hearing voices?”_ She was questioning herself. “Promise, it’s just work.” She hated herself, but her analytical mind still had not accepted what was changing within her.

The voices had only appeared when she did the slightest air bending, but now they were staring to come unaided. They were persistent and some of them were starting to make sense.

Korra wanted to press the fact that she knew Asami was hiding something, but knew better. All she could do was be there for her engineer when she needed to be. Asami would talk to her. “Hey, why don’t we just call it a day?” She tightened her hold on Asami. “We could take Naga out for a run or go for a drive through the countryside. Anything to take you away from work for a little while.”

_“We are broken.”_

_“Help us.”_

_“Take them all down.”_

“Let’s take Naga.” Asami smiled.

“You just want to wrap your arms around me.” Korra laughed.

_“And forget about everything.”_ “Yeah, I do.”


	13. Holding Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is stressed and Korra thinks there is a way to help lessen that stress.

“Son of a frickin’ hairball,” Asami cursed, wadding up a blue print. “Over budget because of the New Equalists.” Taking a deep breath, she calmed her growing rage, banking the flames really. All she wanted to do was go out and take them all down. No one was claiming to be the head of the New Equalist movement and that irritated Asami more. “Gutless, spineless…” The whirlwind came, unaided, sending her desktop clutter to dance and scatter about her office. She refused to let the pain bring her down.

_“Take them all down.”_

“Shut it,” Asami growled. The whirlwind fading. “If you are not going to give me more to go on…stay away.” The pain faded, leaving her angry and drained.

_“We are broken. Help us.”_

Asami shook her head as the pain returned, forcing her to sit before she fell. _“Deep breaths.”_ Her mind told her as it had in the past. _“Work through the pain.”_ The pain began to fade yet again. The stress from work was starting to weigh on her shoulders.

“’Sami?”

“What?” Asami barked her voice sharp, her head snapping up towards the office door. There stood Korra, her mouth agape in shock. “I’m sorry.” She buried her face in her hands. “It’s been a rough day.”

“I can see that,” Korra walked over, beginning to pick up the items that Asami’s whirlwind had scattered about the office. She held no anger in her voice. “Need to relieve some stress?” She winked.

“I need to have things back under control,” Asami growled as she began to help pick up what the wind had scattered. “How do you keep your elements in check?” She began to smooth out the blue print she had tossed.

“Mediation. A lot of mediation.”

“But, you’re not sitting around all the time.”

Korra laughed. “You don’t need to be in one specific place or sitting in a specific position to mediate. If that was the case, I would never get off Air Temple Island.” She chewed on the inside of her bottom lip for a moment, a habit she picked up when trying to broach a difficult matter. The movement was slight, but Asami always saw.

“What’s on your mind?” The last of the items back on her desk. “News about Zaheer?”

“Unconfirmed reports, that’s all.” Korra shrugged.

“There’s more.” Asami noticed the hesitant tone in the Avatar’s voice.

“Let’s go to the gym.”

***

Asami ducked the high roundhouse kick delivering her own blow in return. The Avatar landed on the thick mat with a dull thud. “You’re too predictable, Avatar.” Asami taunted, holding out her hand towards Korra.

“Nah, just wanted to give you the upper hand,” Korra let Asami pull her up only to pull her down and forcing a roll. “Besides, the view was nice from the mat.” She pulled the engineer close. “A very nice view.” Her lips brushing along Asami’s neck. “I’ve missed you in bed.”

Asami moaned, feeling the heat build between them. “I’m sorry.”

“No more apologies.” Korra nipped Asami’s earlobe, causing the engineer to groan at the sensation.

“Someone could walk in.” She tried to sound worried, but Asami got a secret thrill at the thought of being caught.

“Why do you think I locked the door?” The Avatar smiled against the engineer’s skin as she worked her way down the lithe form below her. Pushing up Asami’s dark red sports bra, Korra let her tongue trail across, tasting, savoring as she wrapped her lips around the harden nipple, her teeth nipping the stiffened peak.

“We can’t do this.” Asami moaned, her back arching, her fingers threading through short dark brown hair. Korra nipped a little harder, smiling as Asami hissed in pleasure.

Korra didn’t answer, she only moved lower, licking the skin of Asami’s torso, smiling as she felt Asami’s muscles tighten. The Avatar loved the way the engineer moved underneath her, the woman’s hands pushing her further down. Asami shivered as she felt Korra’s fingers slip into the hem of her shorts. Green eyes met blue as Korra smiled, pulling off Asami’s shorts with quick efficiency. The scent of her arousal only widened the Avatar’s smile. “Can’t do this, huh?” Korra chuckled mimicking Asami’s statement. Her fingers trailing lightly along the pale skin of Asami’s inner thigh towards their apex.

Asami groaned as her words were tossed back at her. She gave a smile and cocked her eyebrow. “I guess I was wrong.” Her words coming out as a purr when she felt Korra’s tongue dip between wet folds, her hips rising to deepen the contact.

Korra hummed her pleasure as she tasted Asami. It had been too long…far too long and Korra was not going to rush herself. Her smile grew with each stroke of her tongue and with every sound Asami made. Long slender fingers threaded through her hair, pulling her mouth closer.

“Korra!” The cry leaving Asami’s lips as two fingers slipped insider her. It was getting hot…she was hot. “You…and…your damn…fire bending.” Her words coming out in short bursts. Another finger slipped inside. Asami’s moan growing louder. The back of her mind silent thankful for sound proofing the room.

Korra pulled away from her engineer slightly to watch as she thrusted into Asami, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. She loved how Asami felt inside, it never grew old – each time like the first time. Asami’s hips kept the pace, letting Korra lead the dance, and only the sounds coming from Asami were Korra’s clues as to what the engineer wanted.

Asami felt her mind go blank only to focus on the pleasure that shuddered through her. The orgasm hit her hard and fast, her inner walls clutching tight on Korra’s fingers, keeping the Avatar connected. Korra rocked her hand against Asami’s sex, letting her ride out her orgasm, pulling away as the engineer’s body relaxed and fell limp against the mat.

Asami held out her arms to pull Korra into an embrace, sighing as Korra laid her head on her chest. “I love the sound your heartbeat.” Korra whispered. Asami smiled as she rolled over, pinning the Avatar underneath her.

“Let’s see how sound proof this room really is.” Asami smirked, her lips claiming Korra.

***

Someone had been in Asami’s office and the place was clean once again, but more paperwork had arrived. Asami slumped in her chair. “So much for being relaxed.” She grinned over to Korra, her smile fading away. “What’s wrong?”

Korra sat on the couch, fidgeting her fingers in her lap. She couldn’t look Asami in the eyes. _“I shouldn’t have taken her in the gym. She’s gonna hate me.”_ Korra thought as she heard Asami’s chair move. _“Shit.”_ She felt an arm wrap around her. _“This is the best for the both of us.”_ She chewed on the inside of her mouth, look up towards Asami. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yes,” Asami smiled once again. Her free hand over Korra’s fingers to stop her from fidgeting. “What’s on your mind?”

“I think we should hold off on the wedding.” Korra blurted out, her eyes tearing away from the engineer to drop back into her lap. She could not meet Asami’s eyes. Asami pulled away, her fingers twisting the ring Korra had given her. “’Sami?”

“Do…do you want the ring back?”

Korra felt her chest tighten hearing the tears in Asami’s voice. “No…no. I still want to marry you. That’s the one thing I’m sure of in this life.” She looked over towards Asami. Tears brighten her eyes. She lifted Asami’s chin to peer into those green eyes. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Then why?” The pain in Asami’s chest lighter, but it still hurt.

“So it can happen in happier times.”

“So some of the reports about Zaheer are true.”

“Yes.”

Asami chewed on her bottom lip, the words of Zaheer’s meeting coming back to her. Her anger burned off the rest of the relaxed state. She could understanding Korra’s reasoning. “All right.” Her voice quiet.

Korra sighed, leaning over to give Asami a gentle kiss. “You said yes to be my wife. I’m not going to let you go that easy.”

“So you really want to see me gray?”

“More than anything else in this world.”

“You’re a dork.” Asami chuckled as Korra pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.

“But, I’m your dork.”


	14. Voices in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices refuse to leave Asami alone...and a new voice enters the game.

The night held no solace as Asami wandered through the mansion. Everyone had retired for the evening – she was completely alone.

_“Help us.”_

_“We’re broken.”_

_“Take them all down.”_

The voices had now become a dull pain in the back of her mind despite the fact she was not air bending. When that happened, the pain became intense. But she managed for that is what she was had done…managed. No one the wiser – even Korra and that hurt the most. She wanted to tell her everything, but the words died on her lips.

_“Let the bodies hit the floor and watch them bleed.”_

_“You are smarter than your father.”_

The moon only guided Asami outside. Its light cold, but the air around her warm. During the day, Asami knew she could manage the pain by diving into her work. At night, it was a different story – new voices joining in all wanting to be heard.

_“You are stronger than you know.”_

_“Destroy what stands in your way.”_

_“Save us.”_

Asami dropped to her knees on the soft moss grass surrounding the pond. Even the turtle ducks were sleeping now. The tears came without warning, hot against her cheeks. Her vision grew blurry as her anger at herself rose. “This isn’t real, Sato,” Her voice breaking the stillness of the night. “Voices just don’t appear suddenly.” She scrubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, stopping the flow of tears. “Crying over something that’s not real is stupid.” She couldn’t think of anything stronger.

She stood, squaring her shoulders. “You want to cause me pain, let me give you something.” She knew she was setting herself up for a downfall, but maybe…just maybe…it would quiet down the voices. She was tired, she needed sleep. The air around her tugged at the hem of her nightshirt, circling around her body. Fallen leaves and twigs began to swirl around her. Her body slipping into the movements Korra had shown her. The moss grass soft under her bare feet as she kept the motions moving forward.

“Ah, there it is.” She mumbled as the pain once again took hold. “At least this I can manage.”

_“You think so?”_ A new voice deep, darker than the others. The voice sounded familiar.

“Yes.” Asami kept her body moving, sweat starting to form on her upper lip.

_“We shall see.”_

The wind that Asami had set into motion churned faster of its own will. She refused to speed up her pace, opting to fight for control. “You will not win.” She spoke through gritted teeth, keeping her movements fluid. The wind buffeted around her, pulling the hem of her nightshirt, sending the leaves and twigs towards her exposed legs. Asami only hissed in pain, her feet an her movements never faltering.

_“You handle pain well.”_

“That is what I do.”

She felt another presence, but saw no one as she continued to move, the pain there in the back of her mind, gnawing away. She refused to give in just yet.

_“Zaheer was right you know.”_ That voice again actually talking to her, not just random phrases. _“You are stronger.”_

Asami watched as another shot of air danced within the larger current that she had created. It pulled in the leaves and twigs. Something inside the new currents shimmered, growing darker, and taking shape. “Who are you?” Asami whispered. “What are you?”

The figure sharpened, giving the engineer a feral grin. Asami was looking in a funhouse mirror. The figure was her, but not her. The figure was wild, feral, and almost predatory. However, what drew in Asami were the figure’s eyes – black as her hair with shots of white. A galaxy in those eyes. Asami shuddered. The wind died around the pain. _“I am you.”_

Asami dropped to her knees.

***

“Asami?” Korra’s voice broke through her sleepy haze. Asami cracked open one eye immediately regretting it – the sun had risen. The brightness hurt. Her body hurt. Her mind snapped into gear, forcing her to stand up too soon. Korra’s arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling. “It’s okay.” Her words gentle as she rubbed Asami’s back.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Asami mumbled into Korra’s hair, biting her lip to keep from crying.

Korra’s worry and fear for Asami grew as the engineer clung to her. “Let’s get you inside.” She pulled away, the haunted look in Asami’s eyes struck her soul – a hammer against hot metal – the fear growing. “Why won’t you talk to me?” Her words quiet, slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

_“She will not believe you.”_

_“We are broken.”_

_“Help us.”_

Asami pulled away, her legs stronger as she headed back to the house. She could hear Korra follow behind her. _“You know she’ll think of you as a fool.”_ She thought, biting her lip harder. “There’s nothing to say.” She felt Korra’s hand grab her wrist, stopping her from going any further. “Korra, don’t.” Her voice nothing more than a rough whisper. Tears blurring her vision.

Korra let her hand drop away, staying where she stood watching Asami enter her house alone. Battling monsters, villains, and the occasional spirit was something she could handle without second thought – but this was new and it scared her. She knew it was more than just stress that bothered Asami, and it hurt Korra that the engineer would not let her in, let Korra help her. “Why?” She fought back her own tears, her fiancé, her engineer needed her strength, and there was no time for tears. She would worry about that later.

***

The heat from the shower eased the aches from sleeping outside. _“When did I fall asleep?”_ Asami mused.

_“I see you survived the night.”_

There was that voice again – no pain for which Asami was grateful. The shadow in the corner of the shower moved, the eyes of stars glaring at her. “You’re not real. You’re not real.” Asami whispered as the hot water cascaded down her back.

_“I’m real enough to you and that’s all that matters.”_

“Get out.” Asami hissed.

“If you want to be alone…I understand.” Korra answered from the other side of the shower door.

Asami panicked. “Not you, Little Spoon.” Her words rushed, she had not heard Korra enter their bathroom.

A rush of cool air struck Asami; goosebumps appeared along her arms as Korra opened the shower door. Guilt slammed into Asami’s gut when she saw Korra’s face. The Avatar was worried about her, when she should be worried about Zaheer. “I – I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Korra stammered.

“I’m fine.” Asami offered a weak smile.

Korra only nodded, giving the engineer her own weak smile though it did not reach her eyes. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I do.”

_“But she won’t believe you.”_

Asami ignored the voice, grabbing Korra’s shirt to pull the shorter woman close to her. The Avatar’s surprised yelp cut short as Asami caught her lips in a kiss leaving them both breathless. “I’m wet.” Korra laughed against Asami’s lips.

“In which way?” The question nothing more than a purr from the engineer’s lips.

Korra stepped back only to find her knees growing weak while staring openly at Asami. Pulling her shirt over her head and letting her shorts puddle around her ankles, she took a step forward back into Asami’s embrace. “Both.”

***

_“You’re the next Red Lotus leader. Embrace it.”_ The voice came in the dead of night, stirring Asami from her slumber. No voices all day long and for that she was thankful. But at night, just like every other night was a different story. She clung to Korra, refusing to answer – to acknowledge the voice.

_“Help us.”_

_“Save us.”_

She buried her face in the crook of Korra’s neck, her scent lulling and relaxing Asami. Colors flashed behind her eyes, her grip around Korra tightened.

“Hey Gears,” Korra’s voice thick with sleep sent a stabbing pain of guilt through Asami’s heart. Korra pulled Asami tighter in her arms. “It’s okay,” She ran gentle fingers up and down Asami’s back. “It’s okay.”

It was not okay.


	15. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has day time and night time meetings...

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Korra asked over the lip of her teacup. She and Asami sat at the kitchen bar, enjoying the early morning. Well, Asami was enjoying the morning, smiling as she watched Korra fight to keep from nodding off and going back to sleep at the counter.

“I still have a lot to do.”

“You always have a lot to do,” Korra ducked her head. It sounded childish she knew, but could not help herself. “I miss you.” She looked up towards Asami.

The engineer’s heart clenched when she saw the sadness in Korra’s eyes. “I miss you too…”

“But, work comes first. I know. What do you want me to tell Tenzin?”

“That I’ll start my training once we are further along.”

“You know work is going to slow down soon because of winter.” Korra sounded hopeful, even though her eyes were still heavy.

“I don’t understand why you got up. Are you trying to make friends with the morning?”

“Mornings are and will always be evil,” Korra barked a short laugh. “I just...” Korra let the rest of the sentence go.

Asami played with the rim of her coffee mug, guilt washing over her. She had been getting up before dawn anymore and going into her office – not to get work done, but to quiet the voices. All but one had decided to remain in the background. And the new voice bothered her the most. “I’ll make it up to you.” She smiled.

“Even the all-knowing genius engineer needs a day off.”

Asami nodded, even though it was the weekend, she still could get things accomplished. “I know, that’s why I crawled out of bed later than usual.”

“The sun has barely risen.”

“But the sun is up.” A smirk ticked the corner of Asami’s lips.

_“You can’t hide from your new path forever.”_ The new voice – the star eyed, the shadow Asami – said. Asami almost wished for the other voices, the pain would return. She gritted her teeth ignoring the voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Korra mumbled. “Painting the sky in pink, blue, and gold hues. Blah, blah, blah.” She stuck her tongue out at the thought.

“You plan on using that?” Asami cocked an eyebrow. “Oh wait, it’s too early in the morning.”

“Hush, Sato.” Korra growled, but the playfulness in her blue eyes, gave her away.

“I’ll be home early.” Asami stood, giving Korra a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Before dark?”

“I’ll try.”

***

The office was quiet, only a very sleepy looking fire bender security guard sat behind his desk. The sharp click of Asami’s boots pulled him from his haze.

“Ms. Sato,” He stumbled to stand, adjusting his tie. “Good morning.”

“It’s okay, Buc. Weekends can be hell,” Asami smiled as Buc visibly relaxed. “Any problems?”

“None.”

Asami nodded and continued on her way towards the lift that would take her to her office.

“Ms. Sato?” Buc called out.

“Yes?”

“A sealed message was delivered for you overnight. It has been left on your desk.”

“Thank you, Buc.” Asami called out before the lift doors closed. Chewing on her bottom lip, her mind tried to figure out who would send her something over the weekend – nothing was due to be returned until the middle of next week.

The morning sun cut out harsh shadows in her office as she stepped inside. One of the benefits of having a corner office was natural sunlight streaming through two walls of windows. Shrugging off her jacket, she dropped it over the back of one of the chairs. No clients and no meetings meant tank top vests for her to work in.

Buc’s information drew her attention to her desk.  She had finally been able to see the dark sleek wood of the top and what was left, now in organized piles, sat on the side edges. An ivory colored envelope sat in the center of the desk, her name written in the center. She did not recognize the handwriting. The envelope’s design, easily felt but hard to see, had been stamped near the edge of the envelope. Asami walked over towards one wall of windows and held the envelope at an angle towards the light. A breath caught in her throat as her knees went weak. Asami made it back to her desk before she fell, the envelope dropping back on the desk. She picked up the phone receiver and punched the number for the front desk.

“Security station.”

“Buc, it’s Asami.”

“Yes, Ms. Sato?”

Asami chewed on her lip. “Do you remember what the person looked like who delivered the envelope?” The question sounded ridiculous the moment it had left her mouth. She shook her head.

“It was Xis, our usual carrier.”

“Thanks.” Asami sighed, hanging up the phone. _“Well, that’s a dead end.”_

There was no seal in the red wax as she pried it off – there was no need.

The folded sheet of paper inside was made from the same thick ivory paper that the envelope was made from. It felt handmade. The writing was the same as her name:

_Greetings once again, Ms. Sato:_

_I know you have told Avatar Korra of our meeting. I also know that you have kept my contact information a secret, which means you are still considering my offer to lead the Red Lotus._

Asami cringed as she began to read the letter. Pulling open her center desk drawer, the small slip of paper was still tucked in the corner. Her heart raced as she closed the drawer and went back to the letter.

_The Red Lotus is in need of someone with influence and power – you have both. It is not only your non-bending heritage, but also your new ability as a bender that makes you worthy of the position. I will continue to wait for your answer. I am patient, knowing you are weighing your decision._

No signature, but Asami did not need to know who wrote the letter, the words alone told her whom it had come from – Zaheer. The letter lay open on her desk. The precise, neat handwriting mocked her.

_“He’s right you know.”_

Asami gritted her teeth. “I have work to do,” Movement from the shadows caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Asami knew who and what it was. “I don’t have time for this.”

The shadow moved closer to her and away from the dark. She was solid as Asami felt a hand on her shoulder. _“We could take over the world.”_

“No we cannot.”

_“Don’t sell yourself short, Asami,”_ The hand trailed down her back. Asami shivered, the feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her, but the touch felt real. _“Your power, influence, and now your ability. Come on.”_ The figure laughed, turning the chair towards her. _“You’d be a fool.”_ Those eyes, those starry eyes on Asami’s face stared intently, a slow smile that Asami so often wore on matching ruby lips.

“You’re not real. You’re not real.” She kept her eyes focused on the starry black pools. She felt a cold caress of fingers across her cheek.

_“I’m as real as your love for the Avatar.”_

“Korra has nothing to do with this.”

_“Everything and nothing.”_ The figure laughed as she moved away.

The wind swirled around her ankles as the pain began to grow – Asami’s anger and fear triggering the whirlwind. The pain almost welcome as the starry-eyed Asami disappeared once again.

***

“Hey Korra,” Jinora called out. “Can I speak to you a moment?”

“Sure,” Korra hopped off the air sphere as Meelo and Ikki raced passed. “What’s up?”

“Ha, Meelo the man has once again beaten Avatar Korra in the deadly race of air spheres.” Meelo shouted from the finish line. Korra only smiled and shook her head.

“Can we go come place private?” Jinora’s voice quiet.

“Okay,” Korra answered, following Jinora away from the practice area towards a small glade. “Something about Kai?”

Jinora looked back and gave a weak smile. “No.”

“Then what?” She took a seat on one of the rocks opposite of Jinora.

“It’s about Asami.” A touch of sadness colored the young master’s voice.

A lump formed in Korra’s throat. “What about Asami?” Her hands in tight fists in her lap.

“There’s something haunting her.”

“Yeah, the loss of her parents…”

“No,” Jinora cut her off. “Something darker.”

“Like what?” Fear crept into Korra’s heart. She knew something was wrong with Asami.

Jinora only hung her head. “I wish I knew, but when you two came with the news of her air bending, Aunt Kya and I noticed something dark around her. We cannot penetrate it. Has she talked to you?” She looked up hopeful, but the look in Korra’s eyes told her otherwise.

Korra chewed on her lip. “Every time I try to talk to her, she only tells me that it is stress from the rebuild,” Korra stood and began to pace in the small glade before she stood and sighed, facing Jinora. “Spirits, I don’t have the spiritual connections that you and Kya do and even I can see something wrong with her, but she won’t talk to me. All I can do is wait and stand by her side.” Korra sounded defeated. This was not something tangible she could fight. She slumped back onto the rocks.

Jinora moved closer, wrapping her arm around Korra’s shoulders. “I’ll see if there is more Kya and I can do to find out what’s bothering Asami.”

“Thanks.” Korra reached up and patted Jinora’s hand. “I just wish there was someone or something after her, so I could kick their ass.”

The women laughed.

***

Asami laid awake in the middle of the night, Korra lightly snoring beside her. The few hours of sleep she did manage were dreamless, but the vision of her – the shadow, the star-eyed Asami – forced her awake. The figure said nothing from the shadows. After her “visit” in Asami’s office, the engineer could not get the words or the feelings to leave.

_“Kill Zaheer. Take your rightful place.”_ The shadow spoke, Asami jumped, and Korra only snuggled further into the bed.

“I am…my last dumpling.” Korra murmured.

Asami watched Korra sleep, a sad smile ghosted her lips as she crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Avatar. _“The world’s most power woman in my bed,”_ A flutter raced through Asami’s heart. _“And no one knows she dreams about dumplings.”_ She placed a note on her pillow and made her way out of their bedroom.

“If I do this, will…will you leave me alone?” She whispered into the dark.

There was no answer.

***

The sun appeared over the horizon as the airship began its descent. The call of sleep burned behind her eyes, but Asami refused. _“There will be time for sleep later.”_

The massive statues lay in early morning shadows as the small airship – Asami’s personal airship – set gently down, the engines becoming silent.

_Zaheer waited for me at a spot just outside the city. His smile sent a shiver down my spine as he slipped into the passenger seat._ “It’s good that you have finally come to your senses...” _He did not finish the rest of his statement as his body convulsed from the electric shock of my glove._

Asami pulled herself from the memory, leaving the wheelhouse to check on her passenger. A slow predatory smile crept along the edge of her lips.


	16. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra awakes alone and memories lead her where she needs to be.

Korra awoke only to find Asami’s side of the bed cold. Sighing heavily, it was nothing new, but she still felt the ache as though it was the first time. Rubbing her face, her eyes landed on a sheet of paper on Asami’s pillow – Korra’s name on the front. Her hand shook as she opened the note. _“Asami always leaves her notes on the refrigerator.”_ The Future Industries logo emblazoned across the top.

_Korra-_

_There is something I want you to know – I love you no matter what happens. I’ll always love you._

_Asami_

A sour ball of fear settled in the pit of Korra’s stomach as she fought to disentangle her legs from the sheets.

“’Sami!” The sheets fell away as Korra stumbled out of bed reaching for her pants and top. She heard no reply. Grabbing the note, Korra headed towards the kitchen.

“Ah Ms. Korra, care for breakfast?” The butler said as Korra entered.

Korra only shook her head. “Have you seen Asami?” Panic crept into her voice.

The butler only shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Is there-“

Korra left before he could finish his sentence. Korra ran towards the garage, the pain of the gravel stabbing her bare feet did not compare to the rising fear and panic. The door was open and the satomobile gone.

“No. No. No.” Korra fell to her knees, the tears falling, blurring her vision. She felt her anger rage, burning away the tears as she rushed back to the house, heading towards Asami’s office.

“Operator.” The nasal voice cracked through the receiver.

“Chief Beifong.” Korra kept her voice calm. The phone rang and Korra paced. _“Come on, come on.”_

“Chief Lin Beifong.”

“Lin, it’s Korra,” Korra forced herself to take slow steady breaths. “Something’s wrong with Asami. She’s gone.”

“Kid, she could just be-“

“No.” Korra cut her off. “Please,” Her voice held a desperate tone. “Someone has to find her. I’m going to Air Temple Island to borrow Oogie.”

“Will do, kid.”

The line went dead as Korra stood in Asami’s home office. Stacks of books piled on almost every surface, but that was just Asami. One book sat alone in the center of Asami’s desk, Korra was drawn to it as it didn’t look like one of the typical engineering manuals that Korra had grown accustom to seeing. The book looked old, ready to fall apart at the slightest touch. The pages themselves nothing more than scrolls forced to lay flat.

_“Audio Manifestations Associated with Traumatic Experiences.”_ Korra’s lips drew into a tight bow as her eyebrows furrowed reading the title of the page. “What the hell?” She mentally shook herself and left to finish dressing.

***

Korra let the air sphere drop away as she came to the dock of Air Temple Island. The ferries had not started running and she did not wait. Jinora and Kya waited for her on the dock.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Kya spoke moving closer to Korra.

“Wait, what…I didn’t call.”

“No time, I think we may have found a way to help Asami.” Jinora grabbed Korra’s hand pulling her towards the meditation gazebo.

“What? You found her?”

Kya and Jinora both looked at Korra in disbelief. “She’s gone?” Kya asked.

“Yeah, she left a note,” Korra pulled out the note, handing it over, tears forming yet against in her eyes. She scrubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. “I’ve got Lin out looking for her.”

“Then we can help.” Jinora lead the three into the gazebo. “You and I can lead Kya in with us.”

Korra offered a weak smile. “You’ve gotten stronger.” Jinora only blushed.

“I can pick up Asami’s aura because of you.” Kya offered as she took her place between Korra and Jinora.

“I am only here to see if Tenzin will let me use Oogie.”

“Let’s try this first.” Jinora gave Korra a pleading gaze.

“If you think it will help.” Korra’s shoulders slumped as she sank onto the mats.

“She’s still alive, Korra.” Kya placed a gentle hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“How do you…” She couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I can feel all my family to some degree – blood or heart.” Kya smiled.

Korra’s fear lessened a little before she nodded. “Okay, let’s see what the spirit world has to offer.”

***

Korra opened her eyes only to screw them shut once again as the yellow brightness of the spirit world sky hurt her eyes. “You would think I would be used to it by now.” Korra groaned as she opened her eyes, while they adjusted to the golden sky and deep emerald green grass. “So where are we?”

“Where you need to be Korra,” An old familiar voice greeted the trio as a figure emerged from the copse of trees. “It is good to see you again.”

“Iroh.” Jinora smiled as she rushed towards the old man, hugging him.

Iroh only laughed. “Good to see you as well, little one.” His eyes fell on Kya. “And who is this ravishing creature?” He asked, taking Kya’s hand, kissing the top. Kya only smiled.

“This is my Aunt Kya.” Jinora beamed.

“I would love to stay and chat, but…” Korra interrupted.

Iroh waved his hand, stalling any further statement. “Your soulmate, Asami, is in pain. Her fears and that pain are leaking here into the spirit world,” Sadness shadowed his eyes.

“How? Only the Avatar can directly –“

_“Iroh is correct.”_ A new voice filled the area surrounding them.

“Raava,” Korra whispered as the spirit gently pulsed. Kya and Jinora both stood in awe. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

_“I am sorry, but I had to be sure.”_

“Of what?”

_“Her spirit, her dark spirit, being able to manifest,”_ Sorrow tinged Raava’s voice. _“The tree of time might be able to find her.”_

A growl caught the small group off guard. Korra dropped into a defensive position, pushing the others behind her. The bushes shook harder as whatever it was drew closer.

Iroh could not suppress a laugh as a white ferret dog leapt from the bushes towards Korra’s shoulder. “Chebu, that is no way to treat quests.” The little white creature ducked its head in apology before its pink tongue brushed against Korra’s cheek. Chebu hopped from Korra’s shoulder to Iroh. “He tends to be a little over dramatic at times.” Iroh tickled the ferret dog’s chin.

“He’s so cute, Iroh.” Jinora smiled as Chebu hopped to her shoulder and wrapped himself around her neck, purring.

“This is all well and good, but…” Korra interrupted, her panic and fear darkening the sky.

“Right,” Kya nodded, looking around. “How do we get to the tree of time from here?”

Iroh nodded. “Good luck, Korra.” He faded as he walked away.

“Like this,” Korra grabbed their hands, her eyes closed and she thought. She smiled as both women gasped at the same time. “Easy right?”

“Next time warn me to shut my eyes,” Kya chided. “That’s one hell of an amusement ride.”

Korra only smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Her gaze on the pitch-black opening of the gnarled tree in front to them. “I’ll be right back.” _“I hope this works.”_ She said as she headed towards the opening.

The air changed as Korra stepped through the opening – swallowing her, closing her away from those who waited outside – a spark of blue from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Memories – her memories – started to flicker… the look on Asami’s face as Korra proposed…the hopeful look on Asami’s face when she asked to see what the spirit world was like…

“These were all memories of Asami.” Korra whispered.

…The shy smug look when Asami had taken her racing for the first time…The look of sadness and despair as Asami watched helplessly as Su drew the poison from Korra’s body…the murderous look in her eyes when Asami glanced at Zaheer…

“No. No. No.” Korra backed away from the still frame of Asami. “She couldn’t…she wouldn’t.” The woman in the frame had solid black eyes, stars dancing in their depths. Korra stumbled out of the tree, her heel catching on an exposed root sending the Avatar to land hard on the ground.

“What…what did you see?” Jinora asked.

“We have to go where it all began.” Korra answered, standing as she grabbed Jinora and Kya’s hands. “We have to leave now.”


	17. From Beginnings to Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Zaheer finally have their "meeting"...

Asami only smiled as she admired her handiwork. The cave had drastically changed since Mako and Bolin were here, but that was expected…they helped forge the new interior.

_“You do good work.”_

“As to be expected.” Asami answered, not questioning the shadow that loomed behind her.

Zaheer was suspended the same manner he had done to Korra, his head against his chest. The shock from her redesigned Equalist glove stronger now kept Zaheer immobilized longer than she expected. Asami watched him. Here he was nothing more than a man – a deranged, egotistical man – who tried to kill the Avatar.

_“What are you waiting for?”_

“I want him to be awake…”

_“So he can see his end coming?”_ The shadow sounded hopeful.

Asami grinned. “Yes.”

_“I’ll keep the pain at bay.”_

“You…you can do that?” There was hope in Asami’s voice for the first time since her new abilities came to life.

_“But there is a price.”_

“I…I don’t care, just stop the pain.” Asami cut off the shadow’s words.

Zaheer stirred, the chains rattled, and he chuckled. “Ah, I see that you have come to your senses, Ms. Sato,” He grinned. “I’m impressed.” He pulled against the chains, testing their strength. As he took in his surroundings. “Seems like your bender boys managed to do some serious damage.”

A small whirlwind formed around Asami’s hand, she felt pressure at the base of her skull, but no voices, and more importantly – no pain. “This is not the time for reminiscing.”

“Oh, but I believe it is,” Zaheer only smirked. “When one is about to die, one should think about the past…all of the rights and wrongs.” His eyes drawn to the wind surrounding Asami’s hand, his smirk growing into a smile. “You’re a natural, Ms. Sato…or do you prefer being called the Avatar’s Bitch.”

Asami knew that he was goading her – it worked, her hand lashing towards him, slicing at an angle across his chest. The ever so slight tang of blood drifted towards her as his shirt was ripped. A gash from hip to shoulder formed, blood welling. Asami smiled.

_“That is a start.”_ The shadow’s voice sounded strained.

Zaheer looked down and his smile remained. “Not even the Avatar could or would draw blood. Seems I did indeed make the proper choice after all.”

Asami said nothing; she only watched Zaheer and the blood on his chest. Her head cocked, in her years before and with Korra, she never drew blood either. However, after what he did to Korra, almost killing her, the scratch she had just given him was nothing compared to the damage he caused to the one person who she cared most about. She only just continued to study him.

_“Take him out quick.”_ The shadow urged. Asami only shook her head.

“Owlcat got your tongue, Ms. Sato?”

“No.”

“Then you must be contemplating my demise.” Zaheer’s tone almost jovial. Confusion crossed Asami’s eyes. Zaheer rattled the chains. “You’re surely not just going to keep me here. You drew blood. You want to become head of the Red Lotus.”

The whirlwind came without thought, lifting Asami, bringing her closer to Zaheer – eye level and face-to-face. “If taking your position means the end of the Red Lotus…so be it.” The words rushing out in a hiss.

“But you have tasted blood…and not just mine,” Zaheer laughed as Asami landed once again on the ledge. “You took down a member of the Red Lotus.”

“No.”

“The man that you launched into the wall.”

Asami thought for a moment, back to the first time she used air bending to stop an attack. She suppressed a shudder. “I-I only knocked him unconscious.”

Zaheer laughed the sound echoing off the craggy walls. “No, you killed him. Your precious Avatar kept you from seeing the damage, from seeing what power you possess.”

Asami dropped her head into her hands. “No, I didn’t kill that man.”

“You’re denying your own power, Asami.”

Her head snapped up. Zaheer never used her first name before. “What…what are you talking about?” Her voice low, nothing more than a growl.

_“I’m tired of this,”_ The shadow cooed. _“Let’s show him that power.”_

Asami shivered as a new sensation enveloped her. Her heartbeat calmed, the world became sharper, and the pain ebbed further away, the sensation only aiding her own air bending. She held out the palm of her hand and watched as the sphere grew in size before glancing up towards Zaheer. “I saw you take the breath from Korra, robbing her of air,” She let the sphere drop away. “Maybe you should feel that as well.”

Zaheer’s eyes grew wide, showing fear for the first time. “You…” His words cut off as the breath, his very life essence was pulled from him. The rattling of chains filled the chamber as he thrashed about, trying to reach his throat.

“You never really experienced it before,” Asami purred. “So much power in air…it can dry away the tears of happiness or of sadness.” Asami closed her hand a bit tighter. “Or it can rip trees from the earth and level homes.” Her hand tighter still as her voice dropped lower, no longer her own. “But, yet…” Her hand opening, relieving some of the pressure around Zaheer’s throat. “It is the very essence of life itself.” Asami heard movement behind her, but paid the sound no heed.

“Asami, no.” Korra’s voice echoed off the chamber walls.

_“Asami, yes.”_ The shadow cooed.

Her hand balled into a tight fist dropping down to her side. Asami cocked her head, watching Zaheer as he bucked once and was still, his chin dropping to his chest. His body stilled.

_“Too fast.”_

“Asami!”

The engineer did not think, only reacted as she spun around, air lashing towards the source of the irritation. A feral grin ticked at the corner of her lips at a satisfying grunt as her attack had made contact.

_“Ah, this is better. Much more of a fight.”_ The shadow purred.

Asami felt detached from her surroundings – present but not in control. Others had entered the cavern. They felt familiar, they had called her name. Another blast of air headed towards them, only to be absorbed by a woman with chestnut hair.

_“Ah, the Avatar is strong.”_

Asami tried to focus on the group. Korra stood before Kya, Lin, Mako, and Bolin shielding them from the attack – her attack. “Stop.” She whispered.

_“No.”_ Another blast whipped forth. A wall of earth appeared before the group.

Asami watched as Korra sprung over the wall, facing her alone, her hands in front, submissive. “Asami.” Korra whispered. Her breath catching in her throat when she caught sight of the engineer’s eyes. “Asami, come back to me.” She could not tear her gaze away from the blackness of Asami’s eyes.

Another blast of air, Korra bringing up her forearms, blocking the attack, sending it harmlessly to the side. Another step forward.

Asami could see the tears in Korra’s eyes. “Stop this.”

_“No, you are stronger.”_

“No…no I’m not.” Asami closed her eyes. “I did what you wanted, leave her alone.”

_“I helped you, now it is payback.”_ The shadow growled, forcing Asami’s eyes open. Korra closer now.

“Korra…help me…” Asami chocked out. She felt strong hands wrap around her wrists.

“I’m here, Gears. I’m here.”

The shadow screamed, the sound forcing its way through Asami’s throat. The pain ripping through the engineer, forcing her to her knees. Korra sank to the uneven floor, holding Asami close. She buried her face in the Avatar’s shoulder. “Please…stop the pain…stop the voices.” The words coming out in choked sobs.

Korra pulled back for a moment, looking into Asami’s eyes. No longer the starry black, now she saw the emerald green. “What – what do you mean?”

“Take away my bending.”


	18. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra accepts a letter on behalf of Asami.

“I’m sorry. I thought Ms. Sato was in.” A voice pulled Korra from her light doze.

Korra rubbed her face, smiling at the young messenger. “It’s okay Ju,” Korra’s smile widen as she watched the messenger relax. “I thought she was here as well. Must still be in a meeting.”

Ju held forth an envelope. “Can…can you give this to her, Avatar Korra?”

“Sure,” She took the envelope. “Call me Korra.”

Ju smiled. “Thank you.”

She smiled at the young man, winking. “Only the higher mucky-mucks call me Avatar Korra.”

Ju laughed, quickly regaining his composure before he bowed slightly to her. “I’ve got more deliveries. Thank you for giving it to her, Ava…Korra.” His cheeks pink as he hurried out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Korra didn’t like the fact that Asami had yet to return from her meeting. Korra just didn’t like to have Asami out of her sight – not after what had happen to her and Zaheer.

***

_“Come on; let’s get you out of here.” I murmured, helping Asami to stand, not letting her look back at Zaheer’s lifeless body still hanging from the chains. I kept my arm around her waist._

_“She okay, kid?” Lin asked as she led the others towards us._

_“Physically, yes…” I started._

_“Mentally, no.” Kya finished as she reached over to help me with Asami._

_Asami cringed as Kya’s hand touched her shoulder. I could only shrug my shoulders as an apology. Kya waved it off, but stayed close. I could hear Mako and Bolin take down Zaheer’s body as Kya and I led Asami into the morning light._

_“How are we going to get the airship back?” Jinora looked worried, not for the airship but for Asami._

_“I can fly my airship back,” Asami said, pulling away from me, her demeanor changing. “It’s my airship.”_

_Lin leaned close to my ear. “We’ll take the body back first, Keep her away from us.”_

_“I killed him Lin,” Asami stated matter of factly, no emotion. “There is an ice storage unit in the lower hull.”_

_I looked at Lin and back to Asami. “Are…are you alright?”_

_She waved her hand, dismissing my concern. “I’m fine.”_

***

Korra shook herself from the memory, the letter still in her hand. Asami had been far from fine. She threw herself deeper into her work, sleeping only a few hours and hardly eating. Korra was worried and took it upon herself to be Asami’s personal bodyguard. A ghost of a smile crossed Korra’s lips when they argued about the Avatar falling asleep during meetings – her snores disrupting everyone’s thoughts – that is why she was now in Asami’s office. She had only come back here with Asami’s promise that she would be out of the meeting shortly.

There was no seal and only Asami’s name. Korra opened and pulled out a simple single sheet of parchment.

_“Greetings Mistress Asami; It was Zaheer’s final wish that you be made the new leader of the Red Lotus…”_

Korra’s eyes blurred, unable to read the rest of the missive. She did not want to read it; she tucked it back, placing the envelope on Asami’s desk. Her fiancée was now in essence an enemy.

Korra sank back onto the sofa, laying her head back. “There’s no way Asami would…” She didn’t, couldn’t finish her line of thought. She only shook her head, trying to clear any scenarios there.

“I wouldn’t what?” Asami asked as she came through her office door. Korra jumped at her voice. “You’re jumpy.” Asami gave a light laugh. “So I wouldn’t what?” She asked as she dropped her files on the low table in front of the couch before sitting beside Korra.

“A letter came for you while you were out and…” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “I kinda read it.”

“So?”

“It was from the Red Lotus.”

Asami paled, her hands beginning to shake. “What – what did it say?”

“I didn’t read all of it,” Korra ducked her head. “I couldn’t.” She glanced at Asami from the corner of her eyes, the engineer shook, but had refused to move. Korra retrieved the envelope.

Asami stared at the familiar paper envelope, refusing to touch it, her eyes drifting up towards Korra. “Talk.”

“You are now the leader of the Red Lotus.” Korra’s voice only a rough whisper, the letter falling into Asami’s lap.

The envelope moved through a gust of air, a bird with a broken wing, to land near the wall of windows. Asami’s hand slowly opening once again.

_“We have the starting of the legion.”_

_“Help us.”_

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping the physical pain would overpower the pain lancing through her skull. “I don’t want this.” She whispered.

Korra crouched in front of her. “What?”

“Any of it.” Asami muttered, not looking up.

_“No, we want it all.”_ Asami finally recognized the voice. The shadow had not left.

_“Just shut the fuck up for once.”_ Asami’s mind screamed.

“’Sami?” Korra’s voice gentle, her hand resting on the engineer’s knee.

“I’m okay, Little Spoon,” She looked up towards Korra, her heart constricting at the look of sadness in the Avatar’s eyes. “I’m not the leader of the Red Lotus.”

“But the letter…”

“Is just a piece of paper.”

***

_I felt his essence, his very life force, drain from him – his breath. Even Korra could not do that. I…it felt powerful._

_“Yet you refuse to accept that power.” The shadow cooed as she sat across from me. Between us a Pai Sho board. I was playing against myself._

_“That is not who I am.” I moved a tile._

_“But it is who we are,” The shadow mirrored my movements. “Tell me you didn’t enjoy extracting retribution on the one person who wanted to kill your beloved.”_

_Another tile, another counter move, the shadow moves blocking my every attack. I only shrugged. “At least we will not have to worry about him trying to escape again.”_

***

“Chief Beifong, Ms. Asami Sato is here to see you.” Lin’s intercom buzzed through.

Lin looked up from her paperwork, reaching for the button. “Send her in, Mako.” She returned to her paperwork.

Asami entered, her eyes red from crying. “Sorry to interrupt, Chief.” She said, closing the door behind her.

Lin’s demeanor softened at the sight of Asami. “Sit. What’s wrong?” She motioned to the chair across from her desk.

Asami dropped into the chair, folding her hands in her lap. “I…I came to turn myself in.” Her eyes steady gazing at Lin.

“Why?” Lin stopped her work, staring intently.

“I committed murder.” Asami’s voice hitched at the admission.

Lin walked around her desk towards Asami, leaning her hip against it, her arms folded in front of her. “I’ve not heard of any murders.”

“You were there, Lin. I killed Zaheer.”

Lin’s expression softened further, giving her a younger appearance. “You did what the judicial system could not do.”

“But I took a life.”

“I’ll give you a medal.” Lin barked a short laugh, Asami jumping at the sound. “It was done out of in the middle of the desert and out of my jurisdiction.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Lin held up her hands. “The Red Lotus is no more because of what you did. Go home, relax, and spend the day with Korra.” She walked back around her desk, laughing slightly. “I’ve heard through the grapevine that you are spending entirely too much time working.”

Asami relaxed, but the guilt of what she had done weighed heavily against her mind.

_“Even the Chief of Police believes you deserve the power.”_

Asami just wished the shadow would shut up.


	19. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami begins to pull farther away, while Korra begins to feel helpless.

“At least the spirit vines are cooperating this time.” Asami muttered, as she stood hunched over her drafting table. The rest of her office dark, save for the light on the table. As she scribbled down her new calculations, and movement from behind her broke her concentration. “Go home, Korra.” Her jaw clenched to control her growing frustration. She continued to stare at the blue print before her.

“It’s late ‘Sami. You need to get some rest.”

“I need to get the blue print finished so it can be delivered in the morning,” A pair of arms wrapped around Asami’s waist, the engineer tensed at the sensation. “Go home, Korra. I’ll be home shortly.” The arms fell away and Asami relaxed. She did not turn to face Korra, she already knew the look. There was sadness in the Avatar’s eyes and it hurt Asami to see that look because she knew she was the one who caused it. And despite what her heart was telling her to do, to be talk to Korra, her mind and mouth refused to cooperate.

“You said that last night, the night before and so on. And I keep finding you either here asleep or at home in your office.”

_“Get rid of her.”_

Asami clenched her hands, quelling the rising anger that continued to bubble just below the surface since Zaheer’s death. “Things are going too smooth right now to stop.”

_“Help us._ ”

Korra sighed, her hated fighting a battle when she did not have anything to attack. “Alright, just…just come home before the sun rises.”

“I’ll try…I will.”

Asami could hear defeat in Korra’s walk as she headed for the door. “I love you, Asami.” Korra whispered.

“I love you, too.” Asami answered looking down at the ring on her finger, listening to the door close behind her. Tears blurred her vision.

***

“I just don’t get it, Kya.” Korra spoke through the microphone in the communication room at the mansion, her bare feet propped on the desk before her. “Ever since Asami found out she was an air bender, it feels like…she’s pulling away, only focusing on her work.”

“Some people just take longer to adjust than others,” Kya said through the receiver. “Have you tried talking to her?”

“She just waves me off, claiming it is stress.”

“But, we both know better.”

“Something is really wrong with her, Kya.” Korra’s voice hitched with worry.

“I know, I’ve felt it and for the life of me, I am stumped.”

Korra heard the front door of the mansion open and close. “Asami’s home. I’m going to see if I can get her to at least rest for a few hours. Even if I have to tie her down.”

Kya laughed. “Rest Korra, not sex.”

Korra only blushed even though she knew Kya could not see her. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll call later.”

She rushed down to find Asami with her arms loaded with more blue prints and files. “Care to give me a hand?” Asami offered a weak smile.

Korra’s heart sunk a little as she hurried to help Asami, taking most of the items the engineer had been carrying. “More work?” She asked following Asami to her home office.

_“Get rid of her.”_ The shadow cooed.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Korra only huffed, keeping her mouth shut. _“She looks thinner. She looks tired.”_ “You’re going to continue to work, aren’t you?”

“I…”

“Have to…” Korra finished Asami’s standard reply. “You have to get some rest.”

Asami dropped what she had been carrying on her desk, whipping around to face Korra – forcing the Avatar to take a step back. “There is too much to do.” Her words coming out harsh.

“You have employees, Asami,” Korra took a step closer, dropping what she had been carrying on the couch. “Let them take some of the stress off you.”

Asami snorted. “It all lands on me at some point.”

“Then let that point come on its own,” Korra moved closer still, her hands coming to rest on Asami’s shoulders. The engineer flinched at the contact only to relax as Korra dropped her hands away. “You’re running yourself ragged.”

_“It’s the only way to keep the voices quiet and the pain at bay.”_ Asami thought as she looked at Korra seeing sadness in the Avatar’s eyes and concern in the way she carried herself. Her heart hurt knowing she was the one who caused it. She sighed and gave a slight smile, giving in. “Let’s just go to bed.”

A yelp of surprise escaped Asami’s throat as Korra scooped her up in her arms. “You’ve done enough today, Ms. Sato,” Korra grinned, kissing her chastely the sadness gone from the Avatar’s eyes at least for the time being. “Now time for you to relax. All that boring stuff will be there when you wake up.”

Even though Asami knew she had to keep going, she felt a pulse of heat center in her core. It had been far too long since she had been intimate with Korra – the urge now overwhelming. Capturing Korra’s lips with brutal passion. Asami threaded her fingers in Korra’s hair, pulling at the fine strands. She was rewarded with a deep moan from Korra’s throat. “I need you.” She husked, nipping Korra’s bottom lip with almost a desperate plea in her tone.

The distance between Asami’s office and their bedroom seemed to take forever for the both of them. Korra kicked the door closed as they entered before laying Asami gently on the bed, crawling over the engineer’s body to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

Asami didn’t want gentle, she growled into the kiss, shifting herself to force a roll. Korra yelped and laughed in surprise, it quickly dying when she caught sight of Asami’s gaze – almost black, feral to a point. The engineer’s lips crashed against hers and hands roamed with rough passion towards the waistband of Korra’s sweatpants. Korra moaned as a long slim finger slipped between her folds, finding her clit. Korra’s hips bucked at the contact. “Mmm…,” Asami purred. “I love the way you feel.” Her fingers slipping deeper. “So hot, so wet.”

Korra whimpered as Asami removed her hand, only to feel her sweatpants being tugged off. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling beginning to course through her. The bed shifted causing Korra to open her eyes. Blue met green as they stared, a whimper of pleasure escaping when she felt Asami’s knee press against her sex and the engineer’s sex against her thigh. _“When did Asami remove her pants?”_ Korra thought as she lifted her knee to press against Asami and was rewarded with a deep guttural moan from the woman hovering above her. The dance began slow, each savoring the sensation of the delicious friction building between them.

Hands worked to remove tops, to press skin against skin as the dance quickened filling their room with moans and sighs between kisses. Korra grabbed Asami’s ass tighter the closer she moved to the edge of release.

_“So good.”_ The shadow purred.

Asami felt their desire climb together as she nipped Korra’s neck just behind her ear. That nip along with the sensations coursing through them was the turning point. Their release mutual and powerful as their bodies moved with fervor. Each crying out the other’s name as their orgasms hit. Their movement slowed prolonging the feeling before Asami rolled off Korra to stare up at the ceiling. “Wow.” They said in unison, turning their heads to face one another before laughing.

“That was an understatement.” Korra sighed, her body relaxed and sleep calling to her. Asami only chuckled as she helped the Avatar to lay down properly in bed instead of hanging off the edge. “Are you going to go to sleep as well?” Korra yawned.

Asami crawled up beside Korra, laying her head on the Avatar’s chest listening to the strong steady beat. She felt an arm wrap around her. “Yes.” She lied.

“Good…I need my…” Korra didn’t finish her statement as her words turned to light snores.

Asami listened to Korra, letting her heartbeat try to calm her – it did no good. Anger, fear, and regret warred for dominance.

_“If you just give in, your life would be so much more easier.”_ The shadow purred once again.

Asami only ground her jaw, gently pulling away from Korra. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, letting the tears fall.

***

As Korra rolled over, she once again met with an empty bed. Lying on her back, she stared up towards the ceiling. “Asami.” She whispered.

_“She’s hurting.”_ Raava’s voice said in her mind.

“I know, but how can I help her if she won’t let me in?”

_“Just be by her side as you always are.”_

“I just wish there was something physical to fight.”

Raava chuckled. _“Sometimes the greatest battles involve the heart.”_

“Those battles suck.” Korra snorted and felt Raava’s rumble of laughter. Korra felt the urge to find Asami if for nothing more than to sleep on the couch while Asami continued to work. Pulling herself out of bed, she pulled up her pajama bottoms and tugged a tank top over her head as she headed out to find the engineer.

There was no light in Asami’s office as Korra entered. “Asami?” She called out, flipping on a table light – nothing had been touched and no Asami. Korra frowned, picking up the phone received.

_“Future Industries.”_ A voice crackled over the line.

“Hi, it’s Avatar Korra. Is Ms. Sato in?” Korra felt foolish called in the middle of the night.

_“Hold please,”_ Moments ticked by. _“I’m sorry; Ms. Sato is not in the building.”_

“Th-thank you.” Panic started to well within the pit of Korra’s stomach as she left the office. Korra wandered the hallways, heading outside before soft sobs caught her attention. Following the sound, she found Asami in a small barren room huddled in the corner by a long dead fireplace, her shoulders shaking as sobs took hold of her body.

“’Sami?” Korra’s voice only a whisper. Asami stilled, but did not look up. Korra moved closer, kneeling before the engineer. “’Sami, talk to me.” Resting a hand on Asami’s shoulder.

Asami lifted her head towards Korra, the Avatar’s breath stilled. Asami’s eyes red from crying and bright with tears yet to fall. “H…how can you still love me?” Her words coming out in fits and starts. “After what happened…why I did to you.”

Korra’s lips drew into a tight bow as she tried to figure out what Asami meant. “I’ll always love you.” She urged the engineer to come away from the corner. “Let me in.” She helped Asami stand and felt the engineer’s arms wrap tightly around her neck. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, stroking her back as the engineer continued to cry.

The crying faded to dry sobs, but Asami refused to let go, needing the Avatar’s body, her heartbeat to somehow reassure her that she was not losing her mind. She mumbled against Korra’s neck.

“What?” Korra asked, pulling Asami back to look at her. There were no more tears, but her eyes still red.

“I attacked you. I could have killed you.”

_“Then you would have been the strongest person in the world.”_

Korra smiled softly, cupping Asami’s cheek. “I’m a hard woman to kill.”

“But you saw what I did to Zaheer.”

The Avatar swallowed sharply, her mind recalling what Zaheer tried with her and what Asami accomplished with Zaheer. “Yeah…”

“So…so I could have done the same to you.”

“No, your heart…your soul would not allow you.”

_“Oh, she’s so wrong.”_ The shadow chuckled.

“I hope you are right.” Asami sounded defeated and it tore at Korra’s heart.

“I am.”


	20. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds a bit of peace in the spirit world...and a friend.

Asami stood before the spirit portal that Korra had created in the heart of Republic City. _“Why am I doing this?”_ She had managed to elude Korra, which was an accomplishment in its own right. Korra loved Asami and Korra was worried for her, but Asami needed some time to sort things through.

The last time she stood at the portal, Korra was at her side and when they entered a sense of peace surrounded her. Asami wanted that peace again. The spirits called out in greeting, but did not stop her as she made her way into the golden light.

She smiled, opening her eyes. The sense of peace returning as her eyes focused on the teal green grass. The tears came without warning. Asami let them flow, hoping to wash away the sadness, the pain, and her growing fear. A breeze tickled around her ankles as it had the first time she discovered her air bending. A timid smile ticked the corner of her lips – the pain felt muffled and distant. She knew that Korra could still wield the elements if she came through a portal, but the more Asami thought the more she didn’t want to find out if she could. She willed the pain and the wind away.

Her guilt started to chew at the edge of her mind. Asami knew she was pulling away from Korra; she did it for the Avatar’s protection. _“Keep telling yourself that, Sato. Maybe you’ll believe it one day.”_

“Ah, I wondered who had come through the portal,” A voice coming from the shadows. “It is good that it is not a stranger.”

Asami narrowed her sight as her fight training flashed into play, dropping her into a defensive position watching for any signs of an oncoming attack. There was movement in front of her, just not what she was expecting. The mists swirled from the shadows, taking form. A friendly smile greeting Asami and her body relaxed. “Iroh.” She smiled as the old man came fully into view.

“Ah,” Iroh bowed. “Asami, it is good to see you again. Would you care for some jasmine tea and perhaps a game of pai sho?”

Despite her better judgment, Asami bowed slightly to Iroh. “It would be a pleasure.” She smiled.

The laughter in Iroh’s eyes dimmed for a brief moment. “Will Avatar Korra be joining us?” He began to walk towards the cabin – a cabin that was not there moments ago.

_“Still not use to things changing so rapidly.”_ Asami mused. “Ah, no. She’s busy.” She offered, knowing her excuse was lame.

“So you needed to get away…”

“Not from Korra, no.” Asami interrupted.

He motioned for Asami to take a seat in front of the table. “I never would have thought that.” Iroh’s voice soft as he poured the tea. “You needed to get away from something that is haunting you.”

Asami could only nod her head. “Yes. This is the first time I have known peace.”

“Really?” Iroh took a sip of tea. “I thought Avatar Korra was your peace.”

“She was…I mean, she is, but…” Asami shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“There is a darkness that is surrounding you, Asami. More so now that our air bending abilities have been unlocked.”

Asami’s head snapped up only to see the sparkle of merriment in the old man’s eyes. “How…”

“Young engineer, I can sense many things, but your darkness is even stronger than my humble abilities.”

“I don’t want to be an air bender.” Finally, Asami spoke the words aloud to someone other than herself or the desperate plea to Korra.

“But why? There is a great honor to become part of the growing air nation.”

Asami shrugged. “Not when I tried to kill Korra…it’s not an honor, it is a curse.”

“The darkness inside you attacked Korra, not you.”

“It is one in the same.”

“Yes and no.” Iroh moved a piece on the board. “Your life, anyone’s life really, is much like this game. For each move you make there is a counter move…countless moves actually. But…it is up to how a person plays that matters.”

Asami studied the board, a familiar pattern – two patterns – began to take shape. Her side held half of the Red Lotus, while Iroh’s side held half of the White Lotus. She let her eyes travel across the board to focus once again on Iroh as she made her move. “Two opposing forces sometimes have a common thread.”

Iroh gave a gentle smile and nodded. “Sometimes more than one, but it is up to the person to find out which one is the strongest.”

A single tear traced its way down Asami’s cheek. _“Mine is suffering. I can’t go on like this.”_ She wiped away the tear, tired of crying, tired of the pain. “How do we know if we have the right thread?”

Iroh only shook his head. “That question even the greatest minds cannot solve. Each person’s thread is different,” He cocked his head, studying the engineer. “But the only thing I do know…”

“What?”

“Suffering can destroy or it can make one stronger. You, Asami Sato, are stronger.” Iroh’s eyes lingered on her for a moment before drifting away. His smile grew wide as she stood. “You have people around you to help if you let them in.” Giving Asami a brief bow, he left without further word.

“I have to face this alone.” Asami whispered to herself, watching Iroh fade back into the shadows.

“No,” Korra’s voice came from behind her. “No, you do not have to face your challenges alone.” Korra placed a gentle hand on Asami’s shoulder.

The engineer refused to look up towards Korra, instead keeping her eyes on the board in front of her. The pattern of the pieces nothing like she had seen before, she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, memorizing the pattern. “Why do you still want to be around me?” Her voice a whisper in the wind. “How did you find me?”

“I’ll always find you,” Korra helped Asami to stand and face her. Asami refused to meet her eyes until Korra grasped her chin, gently coaxing green eyes to stare into blue. Korra felt her heart beat a little faster at the pain and sorrow that resided in Asami’s eyes. Korra gave her a smile, cupping the engineer’s cheek. “I want you around because I love you…I need you…”

Asami clenched her jaw. “Even after I tried to kill you?”

Korra offered a small smile. “That wasn’t you. We talked about this before.”

“Yes…yes, it was.”

“Your body only,” Korra kept her gaze level. “But not what was inside you.”

_“She’s a fool?”_

Asami screwed her eyes shut. The shadow had found her. _“Leave me alone.”_

_“I am a part of you.”_

_“No.”_

The shadow chuckled. _“You would be surprised.”_

“Asami?” Korra whispered, breaking through the conversation. “’Sami?”

“I need you, too.” Asami gave Korra a gentle smile, hoping to cover the pain in her heart.


	21. Red Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock on Korra's and Asami's bedroom door interrupts breakfast in bed.

The cooler months of late fall brought much needed rain to Republic City as well as relief to Asami and Future Industries. Work on the rebuilding of the city was ahead of schedule and was able to slow down…and Korra took advantage of the situation.

“Now you stay put,” Korra smiled as she fluffed one final pillow behind Asami’s back. “I’ll be right back.”

“I can help you know.”

“No,” Korra smiled, tugging at the edge of her tank top. “This is your day off and I have a surprise for you.” Her smile wide and her eyes bright.

“Okay, I’ll stay put,” Asami smiled back, her hands up in surrender. “Do I at least get something to read?”

“You’ve got that VarriNovel romance thing in your nightstand,” Korra laughed as Asami blushed. “Read that.” Korra blew Asami a quick kiss and was out the door before the engineer could protest any further, shutting the door behind her.

Asami settled back into the small mountain of pillows Korra had placed behind her. _“This just doesn’t feel right.”_ She clasped her hands on her lap, her fingers fidgeting as she looked about the room. Korra had all of Asami’s engineering books and anything related to work removed. She didn’t know whether to smile or scream. _“Screaming would only make Korra worry.”_

The trip through the spirit portal a few weeks ago had lessened the pain for a while, but the voices now came in flashes, something in the back to pull at her. The shadow was quiet as well, but Asami could feel it flirting with the edges of her sanity, showing itself when she had let her guard down.

_“You still will not give in. Your strength in avoiding your destiny could be used to cement your place in history.”_ The shadow cooed. The voice had morphed – two voices ringing as one.

Asami shook her head, refusing to give in. She reached for her nightstand drawer, pulling out her VarriNovel _Chosen for the Queen’s Pleasure_.  “Anything to keep the voice quiet.” She mumbled finding where she had left off.

“Ah, breakfast is served, Ms. Sato,” Korra announced as she opened the door with a puff of air. “I hope you are decent?” The humor in her voice raised it an octave causing Asami to smile.

Asami caught the puff of wind without thought as it skittered about the room harmlessly. The pain slight, but no voices. “I’m always decent…well, most of the time.” Asami answered with a grin – a little too bright – to cover the pain, as Korra entered carrying a tray. “Please don’t tell me you cooked?” She joked, the pain forgotten as her light laughter filled the room.

“Okay, so I won’t tell you,” Korra winked as she sat the tray across Asami’s legs. They both knew Korra could cook - extremely well in fact, her only downfall was the cleaning.

“How bad is the kitchen this time?” Asami looked over the plates piled with waffles, fruit dumplings, bacon, and sausage.

Korra clutched her hand over her heart, a shocked expression painted across her features, but her eyes held her suppressed laughter. “Why, Ms. Sato…do you take me for a slob?”

“No,” Asami grinned. “Just a very messy tornado.” She lifted a piece of bacon off the plate, stuffing it in her mouth. “A good cook, but a messy cook.” She mumbled around the piece of meat.

The pair looked at each other for a brief moment before the walls echoed from their laughter as they settled down to eat. As their hunger died, something else took its place. Korra moved the tray away and from behind her, she heard something light hit the floor.

“Ms. Sato, you better not be out of bed.” Korra whispered.

“I’m not out of bed, Avatar,” Asami’s voice just a husky purr. “But you are.” Asami’s nightshirt just a small red heap on the floor and the sheets pulled up close to her body.

“What are you hiding?”

“A thank you.”

“Really?” Korra’s eyebrow cocked as a smile ticked the corner of her lips. “Show me.”

“The thank top comes off first…then maybe.” Asami her core pulse with need as Korra slowly pulled her tank over her head. She let out a shuddered breath. “You’re teasing.”

“Nah, if I was teasing, it would have been a lot slower.” The tank top joined Asami’s nightshirt on the floor. Korra’s thumbs tucked themselves into the hem of her waistband. “I guess I need to lose these as well?”

Now Asami knew Korra was teasing as the Avatar’s thumbs tugged the hem down and it made her throat dry. She could only nod. _“It’s been far too long.”_ Asami’s mind raced as more of Korra’s skin came into view. Her tongue peeking out in anticipation of tasting Korra’s skin. The hunger in Korra’s eyes matching her own growing desire. “That…that would be nice.”

“Show me.”

Asami let the sheet drop, revealing ivory-skinned breasts and harden nipples. Korra ground her jaw at the sight – a sight she would never grow tired of seeing. Asami’s blush crept down her neck towards the valley of her breasts. “Better?”

“Much.” Korra’s pants pooled around her ankles before she crawled back into bed and into Asami’s open arms.

Both let soft moans escaped their throats as skin came into contact with skin. Korra grinned as she straddled Asami’s thigh, her knee pressed against the engineer’s core and was rewarded with a deep throaty groan from Asami. She kept her body still much to Asami’s discontentment. “So,” Korra purred, trailing a light touch along the side of Asami’s torso, ghosting a touch along the swell of her breast. “How was breakfast?”

“You’re a tease.”

Korra only shook her head. “Nah, just relishing the feeling of our bodies together,” Her expression sadden. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.”

Asami cupped Korra’s cheek, her thumb caressing the skin underneath. “I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry…”

Korra silenced the rest of Asami’s sentence with a gentle kiss that was quick to ignite their simmering passion. She nipped Asami’s bottom lip to be rewarded with a groan from the engineer.

Asami smirked against Korra’s lips, lifting her knee slightly feeling Korra’s growing passion, she moved her hips, grinding gently into the woman above her, as she let her hands trace up the Avatar’s back to fist in her hair. Korra let out a low moan as her body heat began to rise. _“Two can play at this game.”_

Korra lowered herself to rest on one forearm as her other hand snaked between flushed bodies. “You’re so wet, Ms. Sato.” She purred against Asami’s lips as her fingers brushed the engineer’s clit before heading lower.

“Mhmm…” Words escaped Asami as she felt Korra enter her, her hips lifting to deepen the contact. The movement forcing a groan from Korra’s throat.

Their dance slow, each savoring the feel of skin against skin as their movements sent pulses of heat, almost electric, through them. Quiet moans and gentle groans filled the room. Asami let one of her hands slip between their bodies. Korra broke their kiss to bury her face in the crook of the engineer’s neck, her lips close to Asami’s ear.

The engineer smiled at the guttural purr escaping Korra’s lips as she penetrated deep and felt Korra’s inner walls clamp tight around her fingers. “You feel good, baby.” Asami whispered.

The husky erotic voice seeped into Korra, her body reacting, thrusting deeper, and grinding harder against Asami. “A…Asami.” Korra moaned.

The slow dance between them forgotten, primal urges broke free as the race began. Both women, in tune with one another, curled fingers towards the one spot that would send them over the edge.

“K-korra…”

“A-asami…”

Orgasms struck – lightening out of the blue sky – hard, fast, and powerful. Both crying out in ecstasy as they slowed their movements, drawing out and prolonging their pleasure.

“Umm…wow.” Korra sighed, shuddering as Asami pulled away her hand, laying it on Korra’s back.

Asami chuckled, shuddering as well, watching Korra prop herself up to look down at the engineer. “I…”

A knock interrupted the couple. “I’m sorry Ms. Sato…Avatar Korra,” A voice came from the other side of the door. “But there is a group of people demanding to see you.”

Asami growled much to Korra’s surprise. “I’ll be right down.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Korra planted a quick kiss on the tip of Asami’s nose before she rolled off. “So much for cuddles now,” She smiled. “Were you expecting anyone?”

_“Your destiny awaits.”_ The shadow cooed.

Asami stared up towards the ceiling. “No,” she sighed as she sat up. “I have no idea what this is about. Shower?” Asami stood, grinning as she looked at Korra, her mouth agape. “Little Spoon, you have seen me naked before.”

Korra shook her head, closing her jaw with an audible click, giving Asami a sly innocent grin. “Yeah I know, but it…it’s just something I could never grow tired of.”

Asami only shook her head, smiling. “I guess that’s a good thing to know,” She sauntered close to the Avatar, her eyebrow cocked, and her lips holding the same grin as Korra. “Then the feeling is mutual.” Her voice a low purr as her fingertips trailed along Korra’s shoulder.

***

Asami tugged at her jacket collar, the material annoying against her skin. She just needed a day without a business suit. _“Spirits, I just want one day naked with Korra.”_ Her mind raced at the thought.

_“But your destiny is unfolding before you.”_

Asami only ground her teeth in frustration as the shadow’s voice purred in the back of her mind. _“I have a destiny.”_

The voice chuckled, grating on Asami’s nerves. _“Being naked next to the Avatar is not a destiny.”_

“Asami?” Korra’s voice pushed back the shadow’s voice. “Are you alright?”

She only waved off Korra’s concern. “Yeah. Just annoyed.” Asami only saw the butler waiting for them. “Where is this group?” She tried and failed to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

The butler only ducked his head. “I’m sorry Ms. Sato, but they refused to enter without your authority.”

“My authority? Did they say who they were?”

“They only said that they are of a flower that grows in darkness and chaos.”

Asami’s heart tightened, as did the grip on her shoulder. “Where…where are they?”

“Out front, Ms. Sato,” The butler bowed. “By your leave.”

“Yes, of course,” Asami shooed the butler off. “You have better things to do.” She winked at him as he stood. “Go enjoy your day.”

The butler left the couple alone in the foyer. “Red Lotus?” Asami whispered. “Here.” She pulled her glove from the table drawer.

“How many of those gloves do you have?” Korra snickered despite the growing look of anger in Asami’s eyes.

“Enough.” Asami answered her tone unemotional as she let the glove spark to life.

“At least you have the Avatar as back up.”

_“You don’t need her.”_

Asami whipped around facing Korra. “This…this is not for you to handle. Just stay here.”

“No.”

Anger flashed through Asami’s eyes, darkening them – allowing the shadow to glimpse the Avatar as she took a step back from the engineer.

_“Even she is starting to fear you.”_

Asami only shook her head. “I can’t let you. Who knows what they will try.” Asami’s voice dropping to a low growl.

_“Look at the fear in her eyes,”_ The shadow purred. _“Such a delicious look.”_

“You cannot stop me.”

“Yes, I can.” The growl lower, deeper as she held up the glove, letting the sparks dance against her fingertips. Her eyes widen as recognition set in. She let the sparks die, tossing the glove against the wall. “Just…just stay here.” She was out of the door before Korra could respond.

_“If you can put fear into the eyes of the Avatar, there is no stopping us.”_

Asami ignored the voice as her eyes fell on the group on her front lawn. A quick head count revealed fifty people – both men and women – waited for her and all dressed in the dark crimson robes of the Red Lotus. Take a deep breath, she moved closer towards the group.

As one, they moved in unison turning and bowing low before her. One member stood and moved towards the head of the group, coming to stop before Asami. “Mistress Asami,” The woman bowed. “I am Mari, speaker for the Red Lotus. It is an honor to finally stand before our new leader.” Mari bowed once again.

_“See how they grovel before you. Such obedience, so willing to follow our…your command.”_

“I am no one’s leader,” The levelness of Asami’s voice even surprised her as she stared down towards the woman who appeared no older than Asami, a shot of dark red hair slipping from beneath the hood. “Please leave my property.”

Mari grinned as she clasped her hands in front of her. “By, the now dead, Master Zaheer, you are his predecessor.” The grin took on an almost feral look. “You have served the natural order well. The strong conquers the weak.”

“Get. Off. My. Property. Now.” Asami heard the door behind her open and shut, knowing Korra was standing behind her. The knowledge confirmed by the look on Mari’s face.

“You have tamed and bedded the Avatar,” Mari cooed. “Zaheer was right in choosing you as his predecessor, Mistress Asami.”

Asami let her anger roll through her, the breeze around her strengthening as well as the pain.

_“Help us.”_

_“Claim her destiny.”_

“Asami…no.”

She ignored the words; she ignored the pain – the wind raced up her body towards her hand. “Everyone off my property…now.” The air blast hit with gale force strength, knocking the entire group to their knees. Asami’s vision darkened as she watched them struggle. “Leave until you are called.” Her voice coming out deeper – her voice, but not her voice.

_“Help us.”_ The voices demanded, their cries forcing Asami to her knees. _“Only you can help us.”_

The Red Lotus fled. “By your command.” Mari cried out over the rushing sound of the wind.

The air dropped to a deadly stillness as Asami’s hand dropped, clutching her head. Korra at her side, pulling the engineer close to her body, rubbing her back gently. “Shhh…it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Make the pain stop, Korra.” Asami plead, wrapping her arms around Korra as her hands fisted the fabric of Korra’s shirt tightly. “Take away my bending. I…I can’t do this.” She clung to Korra.

Korra was at a loss as she gently rocked Asami on the front steps, as the engineer’s sobs slowly faded. _“I can’t do that.”_ She kept the words to herself.


	22. Falling Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, decisions, and an old earth bender...oh my.

“I am her fiancé,” Korra said to Asami’s assistant, her voice rising. “I don’t need an appointment.”

“Please, Avatar Korra,” The assistant began. “Lower your voice. I’m only following instructions.”

Korra sighed, the anger leaving her. “I’m sorry. But Asami has never locked her door.” The assistant cocked an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on her face. Korra blushed. “Don’t,” She warned the rest of the anger gone and a new emotion - concern - took its place. “How long has her door been locked?”

“All day.”

“Has she made any contact?”

“Just to pick up messages.”

Korra glanced at the clock on the wall; she only had a few moments before meeting Tenzin at Air Temple Island. “When she gets her messages, tell her I…I miss her.”

The assistant made a note of Korra’s words.

***

Only the sunlight shone in Asami’s office and even that came through filtered because of the drawn shades. The desk once again a mess, but not of blue prints or contracts – scrolls and books lay open, scattered about the area.

_“I don’t understand why you don’t give in.”_ The shadow said, leaning up against the wall.

“I don’t understand why you exist at all.” Asami could not believe she was having this sort of conversation…with herself, a figment of her imagination. As least Korra’s demon hadn’t spoken.

_“Because,”_ The shadow purred. _“You want to be top bitch in the world of dogs.”_ The shadow moved, coming closer. _“I only exist to prove it can be done.”_

Asami hated the words that the shadow used, they were not her, and they would never be her. “I just want my life back,” She dropped her head in her hands. “I just want Korra back.”

The shadow laughed. _“What and have the Avatar as your bodyguard. Now come on Asami, we both know we…you…are stronger than that. You saw the look of fear in her eyes.”_

“Just leave me alone.” Asami whispered as she turned her attention back to the books knowing she would not find an answer, but kept looking anyway.

***

“There is something wrong with Asami.” Korra paced in the small clearing. Kya and Jinora sat patiently watching the Avatar. “Why won’t she talk to me?”

“She’s scared, Korra.” Jinora’s voice was quiet.

The words stopped Korra in her tracks as she spun to face the pair. “What do you mean?” She couldn’t believe Asami was scared.

“How did you feel when you had the dark avatar following you?” Kya spoke, watching Korra’s reaction, as Korra’s shoulders slumped and she dropped on the soft moss grass below her.

“I was scared, angry, and frightened.” Korra whispered her own admission.

“And you didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

“Not until she was gone.”

“It’s very possible that Asami is going through the same thing.”

Korra pursed her lips, drawing them into a tight bow as her mind digested what Kya was saying. Her heart dropped. “H…how can I help her?”

“Just stand by her. This is something she has to work out on her own.”

A feeling that Korra had not felt in a long time began to fester once again – fear. She had left everything behind to chase after her shadow and now. Korra shook her head, swallowing the fear. “I really don’t like these types of battles.” She muttered.

***

_It is an odd feeling to look at your body from a distance, yet here I was – staring at myself from the edge of the crowd. No one seemed to notice or care that I stood while they knelt, groveling towards the figure that was just my husk._

_“No need to stand in the back,” The shadow’s voice spoke from my body. “Come forward, enjoy the spectacle that is about to happen.”_

_My feet moved of their own accord, my outfit now mirroring the shadow’s robe. We were twins only our eyes set us apart. The crowd, the Red Lotus, still did not see me – the real me – and if they did, they made no comment or acknowledged my presence._

_“Rise.” The shadow spoke. “Let a new era of the Red Lotus being.”_

_The crowd rose as one entity. “Red is_ Shenghuo _.”_

_“_ Pingheng. _” My shadow bowed slightly. She cast a side-glance at me. “Your…our legion.” She whispered._

_“No.”_

_The crowd parted, the sounds of wooden wheels grew louder. A cart rolled into view carrying a lone person lashed to a thick wooden pole, their head covered. Bits of branches and twigs jutted out of the top of the cart. A mobile pyre and it was moving closer to me._

_“This sacrifice will ensure your…our…spot in history.”_

_I felt my heart drop as I recognized the person, the curve of her hips, the strength of her shoulders. The hood was removed and Korra’s chin rested on her chest. A dried bloody scar cut a path from her left eyebrow, across her nose to end along the right side of her jaw. Her breathing slow._

_“What have you done?” A choked whisper escaped my throat. I wanted to go to Korra, to save her, but my feet were rooted to my spot._

_The shadow chuckled. “I did nothing, it was you.”_

_“But you are me.”_

_“True, but…” The words died as a groan came from the cart._

_Brilliant blue eyes focused on me. “’Sami, why?”_

***

Asami’s eyes snapped open; her heart beat fast in her chest, and her breathing labored. Forcing herself not to move, she willed her body to calm itself. It helped, but it didn’t fully work. Even the light snore from Korra did nothing to quell the panic.

_“Such a delicious sight, was it not?”_ The shadow purred. _“Knowing that you could be the one to end the Avatar.”_

“I will end you first.” Asami whispered beneath her breath.

The shadow chuckled, but said nothing. Asami turned her head to look at Korra. The Avatar was asleep in her favorite position – on her stomach, her arms tucked underneath the pillow and her head, and the covers down around her waist – allowing Asami to look at her unabashed. Asami fought back the tears as she crawled out of bed, her fingers twisting the engagement ring. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She put the ring on the nightstand.

***

_“Help us.”_

The voices came now without Asami having to air bend. The voices chanting, drawing her to change course of her airship yet again. The tears came and she could do nothing to stop them. All Asami wanted to do was curl up in a ball, but she was the only person on the airship and the voices refused to leave her in peace.

Daylight began to break in the East as the tears finally dried on Asami’s cheeks. The deep green of the trees below opened into a large clearing, and a sense of urgency overcame Asami. The air ship sat down gently, not brushing up or destroying any of the vegetation. The door hatch opened, the thick scent of decaying plants, mud, and water forced Asami to cover her nose until the smell became familiar.

“Yeah, everyone does that,” A gruff voice said from the ground below. “That’s why people do not come to the swamp.”

Asami dropped her hand as her eyes widened. “Toph?” She had heard Korra’s stories and even met the old earth bender once, but the surprise still hit her.

“It took you long enough to get your ass here, Asami.”


	23. The Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally learns why the spirits have guided her to Toph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in updating, but with the holidays and a relapse of my MS...I'm still battling to get back on my feet. Today is a somewhat good day, so I wanted to get this up so you all would not think I had forgotten. Thank you for your patience and I hope to be back in the full swing of things soon.

“What do you mean?” Asami asked following behind Toph as the old earth bender moved with ease through the thick vines that covered the muddy ground and hung from the swamp banyan trees. Asami managed to find every root and trip. If it had not been for her training and air bending, she would have tasted mud several times. _“Wait…no pain.”_ Her eyes widened in shock.

“Don’t be so clumsy,” Toph barked. “Nice to know that the spirits have finally decided to shut up.” She pulled herself up on a thick root and leaned back, picking worms from between her toes. “Maybe now I can get some sleep.”

“What are you talking about?” The question coming out with more anger than Asami intended. “I’m sorry.”

Toph laughed. “Don’t be sorry. It’s good to get mad from time to time.”

“So are you going to tell me what you mean?”

“You have a lot more fire in you than Twinkle Toes,” Toph grinned, slapping her knee at her private joke. “The spirits called you here. Although I would have rather they had done it sooner.”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Huh?” Toph jumped off the root and began walking again, forcing Asami to keep up once again. “And I thought Iroh spoke in riddles.” Asami huffed under her breath, watching where she was walking this time.

“Are all air benders dense, or just the ones I know?” Toph continued to move deeper into the swamp.

The voices were back, still no pain. Asami heard sadness in the pleas, felt their sadness strong enough to bring tears in her eyes. “I’m still kind of new at this air bending gig.”

“You did well enough taking down Zaheer.”

“T-that was not me.”

“Oh yes it was,” Toph clapped her hands together in glee. “It was the hatred in your heart that made you stronger. It is the hatred that still follows you around.”

Asami stopped dumbfounded. “How…how do you know?”

“Just because I’m blind, doesn’t mean I can’t see. Now come on, I want to get there before it gets too dark.” Toph once again snickered at her own joke.

“Where are we going?”

“There.” Toph pointed towards the West as they entered another small clearing.

Asami’s breath caught as she looked towards the direction of the largest banyan tree she had ever seen standing proudly. “Um…wow.” She breathed out.

Toph only shook her head as the pair continued towards their goal. Asami kept her eyes to the ground…she did not stumble again.

***

The grand banyan tree made Asami feel small, not just in size but in her problems as well. She was almost afraid to touch the thick roots and vines that surrounded her.

“The tree is dying,” Toph said, her voice holding a touch of melancholy. “That’s why the spirits called out to you.”

“I’m…I’m just an engineer.”

Toph snorted. “You’re an air bender. A spirit bender as well.” She shook her head. “Jinora and Tenzin must be slipping.” Toph walked along the roots towards the trunk. “Come on, the tree won’t bite.”

Asami followed Toph, a pressure wormed its way along her conscious thoughts. Her concentration waning.

_“Help us.”_

“Why didn’t the spirits call out to Jinora?” Asami ground her jaw to keep her concentration focused.

“Because she is not what they need…you are.” Toph settled herself against the base of the tree, placing her hand on top of one of the times, she grimaced, her face a mask of anger. “Kuvira killed this tree to power her toy and if the spirits are correct, you are the one who can repair it.”

“How?”

Toph’s face softened a bit. “Listen to the vines. Listen to the spirits.” She placed her hand against the vine. “The vines connect all, but some of those connections are lost. Come, place your hand on the vine, let them speak to you.” Toph’s voice soft.

“You’re not as grumpy as the others say you are.” Asami let her smile bleed into her voice.

“I’m too tired to be grumpy. Put your hand on the vine.”

Asami placed her hand on the gnarled vine close to Toph, but far enough away to keep her respectable distance. Her hand tingled – a pins and needles feeling – and it began to race up her arm. She tried to pull away, but the sensation held her firm. Tears blinded her vision.

***

_I heard the scream and whipped around to see Kuvira’s grin as the first cut was made into the vines, a deep purple light spilling out, seeping into the ground below. “Harvest all that you can.” I heard her order. More soldiers appear, more cuts made as chunks of vines are removed. I feel the tree shudder in pain…_

_…I feel the whimpers and the cries from the tree, lost souls trying to find their way back to their loved ones. An overwhelming sadness threatens to drop me to my knees as the spirits pound the severed connections trying to reach the other side, thin tendrils reach for missing pieces looking for a way to connect…_

_…The massive trunk’s bark becoming thin in spots, pulling away from the wood below – the tree shedding its husk, turning grey…_

_***_

Asami pulled her hand away. “The tree is dying.” She whispered, tears in her eyes.

“I could have told you that…did tell you that,” Toph grumped. “How do you plan on fixing it?”

“What makes you think I can fix it?”

“An air bender with a fire bender heart.” Toph laughed.

“My…my mother was from the fire nation.”

“Then you have her heart,” Toph’s voice softened. “The spirits know what they are doing.”

Asami chewed on her bottom lip in thought for a moment, her eyes lightening up. “I think I might have an idea…the material is experimental, but it should work.”

“Whatever it takes to keep the voices quiet.”

“I have to go back to my factory to get the materials.”

“You don’t have them with you in that monster you call an airship?”

“I really didn’t know I would end up here.”

“Where did you think you were going?”

Asami shrugged. “I didn’t know. Anywhere to keep Korra safe.”

Toph jumped, landing beside Asami. “Let’s get you back to that air beast so you can start your repairs, so I can finally get some decent sleep.”

“Are you still able to follow your family?”

“No.”

“Am I able to find Korra?”

Toph stopped for a moment, cocking her head before she shrugged. “Don’t know. It can’t hurt to try.”

_“Do you really want to do this?”_ Asami thought for a brief moment. “What do I have to do?”

“Same as you did at the banyan tree. Think of Korra. If the vines are not too damaged, you should be able to see her.”

Chewing on her lip, Asami placed her hand on a thick vine. A tingle raced up her arm, forcing her eyes closed. It didn’t feel the same as it did when the spirits show her the problem, it felt comforting, a gentle buzz as her spirit sought out Korra.

***

_A straw dummy burst into flames, another encased in ice, another pulverized by stone, and the final dummy nothing more than a pile of straw with a few bits still floating on the wind. Korra turned sensing something, perhaps sensing me. I stepped back in fear – Korra had gone into the Avatar state as tears streaked down her cheeks._

_Korra’s eyes narrowed. “’Sami…Gears…Why?” She choked out, falling to her knees, her head in her hands. Sobs shook her body. “Come home. Come back to me.” She looked up – the Avatar state gone. Bright blue eyes darkened by sorry. “You could let me help.”_

***

Asami jerked her hand away from the vine. Tears blurred her vision. She knew she would have caused Korra pain, but not to the extent she saw.

“Twinkle Toes went shiny eyed, didn’t she?” Toph asked coming up to stand beside Asami. “Love makes people do stupid things. Even you do stupid things like hiding the dark one from your soul mate.”

“But she…she wants to kill Korra.”

“No, she wanted Zaheer and she got that, but you haven’t learned to control her.”

“Why didn’t she go after Kuvira? She killed my father.”

Toph shrugged. “I don’t have all the answers. I’m not Zuko, Katara, or even Iroh. With Korra she was still poisoned and that caused the dark Avatar to appear. Yours is solely revenge and now that you have it, you feel loss. That’s what keeps the dark part of you alive.” Toph smirked. “Well…what do you know, I can be all mystic and cryptic.” She laughed. Asami rolled her eyes trying to hide her amusement despite the ache in heart. “Don’t give me that look. Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I don’t know what you are doing.” Toph motioned towards Asami to follow her. “Come on, let’s get going.”

***

_“Are you going to listen to a blind old woman?”_ The shadow growled from the corner of the wheel house.

Asami clenched her jaw, keeping her grip white knuckled on the wheel. She promised Toph she would return with materials and help shortly. The earth bender was not happy that Asami would bring others, but the engineer assured her that with the extra help, the job would be quick. Toph reluctantly had agreed. “Yes, I am sure,” Asami growled through clenched teeth. “You no longer have power over me.”

The shadow laughed. _“We shall see…we shall see.”_


	24. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami comes home.

No inside lights burned as Asami killed the engine on her Satomobile. She really didn’t even any, but her heart sank a little anyway.

_“She’s probably at Air Temple Island.”_ She mused, unlocking the door. Once inside the dark quiet surrounded her, embracing her.

_“Feels right, doesn’t it?”_ The shadow cooed. _“Alone, but holding the power with just one simple call.”_

“No more.” Asami gritted her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the shadow’s laughter in the back of her mind as she removed her boots, leaving them under the table.

_“No one is here for you to wake up anymore.”_ The shadow continued to speak. Asami knew that to be a lie, what few people she kept employed, living in the mansion as well. She did not want to needless awaken them as she made her way upstairs to her office. _“Too much of a coward to go to your room first.”_

“I have to make arrangements to help Toph. Now shut the fuck up and leave me in peace.” Asami’s harsh whisper echoed off the walls. A dim yellow light came through the crack underneath her office door. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She didn’t remember leaving a light one. Her body dropped into defense when she opened the door.

A light snore came from inside, tightening Asami’s chest. The sound she had heard almost every night since Kuvira’s defeat. Korra had not left. Tears blurred Asami’s vision as she stood in the doorway. Swallowing her growing guilt and fear, she made her way to her desk.

“Hey.” Korra’s voice broke through Asami’s concentration, freezing her just before the engineer made it to her desk.

“Hey.” Asami answered unable to face Korra. She stayed near her desk, using the edge as support. She heard Korra move.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Korra’s voice still by the couch – she had not come any closer. No anger, no sadness and that hurt Asami more than she cared to admit.

Asami turned to face Korra, letting her hip rest against the edge of her desk. The sadness in Korra’s eyes brought a fresh wave of tears that she fought back. “W…what do you want me to say?” Her voice thick.

“You can start by…” Korra shook her head as she finally stood, moving towards Asami coming to stop just in front of the engineer. “Are you okay?”

_“Let her in. Ask for help.”_ Asami thought as she stared at the sadness in Korra’s eyes. Asami dropped her chin to her chest, tearing her gaze away. “No…no, I’m not okay.”

She saw Korra’s bare feet come into view as she felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close. Asami felt the strong steady beat of Korra’s heart and the dam broke as she wrapped her arms around the Avatar. “Talk to me, Gears.” Korra whispered, her hands stroking the taller woman’s back.

“I’m sorry…I’m so, so sorry.” Asami whimpered in the crook of Korra’s neck. The scent of snow and wood smoke permeated her senses – Korra’s scent. No matter how long she was in the city, the scent still clung to her and was the one thing Asami always needed.

“You don’t have to apologize. J-just let me in. Let me help.” Korra’s voice cracked. Asami could feel the Avatar’s tears.

The pair stood in the faint glow of the office, clinging to one another until the tears stopped. Asami’s tears no longer fell as she pulled away from Korra’s embrace. “Can you forgive me?”

Korra cocked her head, studying Asami for a moment, before a small smile ticked the corner of her lips. Asami yelped in surprise as Korra scooped her up – arm under knees, arm supporting back – and carried her outside the office, towards their bedroom. Asami clung tight to Korra, laying an ear against the Avatar’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. _“I’ve missed this sound._ ” Asami sighed, her eyes closing.

Korra laid Asami gently on their bed before pulling her up to sit. Korra straddled Asami’s thighs, kissing her forehead as she began to unfasten the buttons of her jacks. “You are always forgiven.” She whispered before claiming Asami’s lips with her own.

There was a hunger in the way that Asami returned the kiss that sparked something primal in Korra. Sounds of buttons snapping off Asami’s jacket rent the stillness surrounding them. Asami did not care, she needed Korra’s touch as she pulled off her jacket before reaching for the hem of Korra’s tank top, tugging at it – a silent request.

Korra growled breaking the kiss, pulling Asami to her feet. Clothes thrown carelessly about the room as they made contact once again, moaning when skin met skin. “I’ve missed you.” Korra cupped Asami’s cheek, forcing the taller woman to keep eye contact. Asami could only nod, words escaping her, as lips crashed against one another. Asami guided Korra back, stopping when the Avatar’s legs brushed up against the bed. Asami smiled into the kiss, pushing against Korra’s shoulders, forcing her onto the bed.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Asami finally replied as she straddled Korra’s waist, only to laugh in shocked surprise as she found herself on her back, Korra hovering over her, hands planted on either side of her head.

Korra lowered her head, resting her forehead against Asami. “I was scared.” Korra whispered. Asami heard the shadow scream in the back of her mind, it was faint but still there. “I can’t lose you again.”

Asami felt a lump in her throat – the world’s most powerful person frightened because of losing her heart. She swallowed hard, pushing back the realization as Korra’s lips planted a trail of kisses from her lips, down her neck and towards the hallow of her throat. Asami’s core throbbed with each touch of the Avatar’s lips as they moved lower. “I love you.” Korra whispered as the kisses trailed down the valley of Asami’s breasts. “I am yours.” The kisses led towards the swell of Asami’s breast. Asami felt Korra’s hot breath above her nipple. “You are mine.” Korra’s whispered as her lips wrapped around the nipple, her tongue flicking over the sensitive numb.

Asami’s back arched as she felt Korra’s tongue. “Mhmm…” Her voice a gentle purr. Her fingers threaded into Korra’s hair silently urging her lower.

Korra smiled against Asami’s skin, obey the silent request, trail a line of kisses down Asami’s ivory skin. The heady scent of sex beckoning Korra lower still as she settled between the engineer’s legs, her chin resting on her mound. Korra smiled, watching Asami’s chest heave in short bursts.

Asami raised her head, eyes darkened by passion, a feral grin ticked the corner of her lips. “I am yours.” Her voice deep, husky, erotic, and striking the primal edge within the Avatar. Korra growled, diving into Asami’s sex. Her tongue working feverishly against and into silky folds, dipping lower towards her entrance, tasting and savoring her engineer as she brought the woman to the edge of ecstasy.

Asami’s cries of pleasure filled the room as she felt Korra invade her core, her walls tightening trying to hold onto the Avatar’s tongue. Her hands pulling the Avatar’s hair, keeping her in place as the orgasm hit hard, strong, and fast, ripping Korra’s name from her throat. Exhausted, Asami let her hands fall away, her breathing ragged as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

Korra pulled away, planting a light kiss on Asami’s mound before pulling the engineer into her arms, holding the taller woman close. Sleep claiming them both.

***

Asami awoke alone, her body aching from the intense pleasure Korra had given her. A note laid on Korra’s pillow and her heart dropped. “So that’s how she felt.” Guild washed over her as she opened the slip of paper.

_“Meet me at the turtle duck pond out back. Love, K.”_

Asami laughed, her heart feeling lighter. She dressed quickly – just her rust colored cargo pants and a blank tank top as well as her boots. She headed out the back door, squinting at the brightness of the early morning sun.

_“You will come back to me.”_ The shadow cooed.

“No, no I will not,” Asami whispered to herself as she stepped into the bright morning sunlight. Asami saw Naga first, her coat almost blinding in the sunlight. She popped her head up, looking towards Asami and her tail began to wag, thumping on the grass. But no Korra. “Hey girl.” Asami smiled, scratching behind the polar bear dog’s ear. She noticed that Naga wore her saddle, something she never wore when at home.

Naga sat up and Asami caught sight of an envelope with her name on it. The tail did not stop wagging as she stood and shook. The metal of the harness rung through the still morning air.

_“Asami – Hop on Naga and say_ waterfall _. She’ll know what to do. Love – K. Remember to hold on tight.”_

“Wait here.” Asami told Naga as she raced back inside to grab her jacket. Naga stood when Asami came rushing back out, buttoning her jacket. The polar bear dog patiently waited as Asami climbed onto the saddle and settled down. “Naga,” Asami grabbed the saddle’s reins and clutched tight. “Waterfall.”

Naga’s ears perked as she took off light a shot in the dark, bounding towards the rear of the estate. The gate that was there, opened for them as the passed by the sensor. Naga let a yip loose and ran even faster. Asami clutched the saddle reins tight as the woods on either side of them was nothing more than a blur. The sounds of rushing water grew louder as Naga slowed, walking into a clearing so Asami could slide off with ease. Asami steadied herself against Naga’s neck until the shakiness receded. “Thanks, girl.” She scratched behind Naga’s ear one more time and headed deeper into the clearing. Naga bumped Asami’s back. “I’m going, I’m going.” Asami laughed.

“Your laughter can brighten up any area.” Korra said. Asami’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Korra standing in front of the waterfall. “Do you remember this place?” Korra asked as Asami came to stand in front of her.

Asami watched as Korra’s cheeks flushed pink. She smiled. “T…this was the place we made love for the first time,” Asami swallowed, her throat dry. “The first time you told me you loved me.” The hot sting of tears burned the back of her throat.

Korra smiled. “It’s time to add another memory,” She pulled out a small box from behind her back as she dropped to one knee. “Asami Sato of Republic City, will you marry me?”

The tears fell, Asami could only nod as she watched Korra slip the purple jade ring on her finger once again. “Yes.” She whispered. “You still want me?” She watched as Korra stood and wrapped her arms around the engineer’s waist. “Even…even after everything?”

“Yes. But there is one condition,” Korra kissed her lips lightly. “Never push me away. We have done it enough to each other. Let me help you.”

“Only if you let me help you.”

“Deal.” Korra’s smile widened.

“Deal.”


	25. Support and Final Good Byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vines are healing and Asami needs to make a trip to the Spirit world.

“I still cannot believe that you ended up here,” Korra smiled as she watched Asami go over her quick plans once again. “Spirits have an odd way of working.”

“At least you could see yours,” Asami did not look up from the plans, her tone sounding harsh. Letting out a sigh, she looked towards Korra. “Sorry.”

Korra jumped off the root she had been sitting on and walked over towards Asami. “You don’t have to apologize. I should have seen the signs earlier. I should be apologizing to you.”

“Stop being sappy,” Toph said as she came through the curtain of vines. “The work will never get done that way.”

“Good to see you too, Toph.” Korra bit back a grin, her eyes bright as she looked towards Asami.

“I’ve never seen you, Twinkle Toes. But…yeah whatever,” Toph ghosted a grin as she waved off Korra’s greeting. “So, Asami, what is with all this metallic racket going on?” She moved to stand beside the engineer waiting for an answer.

“Well…” Asami felt flustered standing next to the old earth bender.

“Come on, come on, you weren’t this bad a few months ago. Just because the dark scary shadow version of you has decided to leave you in peace, doesn’t give you the right to get all shy on me now.”

“If you would have let me finish,” Asami shot back. Her eyes widen in shock as she covered her mouth. “Sorry.” She mumbled through her fingers.

Toph cackled. “That’s the Asami I’ve heard about. So, I ask again…what’s with all the metal here in the swamp?”

“It’s to mend the connections that Kuvira severed. The vines need a direction to go and support…”

“I don’t want metal in the swamp.”

“That’s the beauty of it,” Asami’s smiled seeped into her voice.

Korra closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Here we go.” A smile ticked the corner of her lips.

“Hush, Avatar.” Asami gave a gentle command before turning her attention back to Toph. “the metal dissolves over time. It should give the vines the strength to reattach themselves. Just a massive feed stick really.”

“Whatever you say,” Toph grumbled. “But, so many people…”

“I want to get this done before the tree gets any worse…way too much time has passed already. I trust the people to do what is needed.”

Toph found a shady spot away from Korra and Asami to let the work in peace, but close enough to talk if need be. Her eyes fluttered shut as she placed her open palm on the closest vine, a small smile ticked the corner of her lips. “The spirits are happy.” Toph whispered.

***

_I see a mother rushing towards her child. The feeling of love chokes my heart. I blush and turn away, heading in the opposite direction._

_“Thank you.” I hear them say from behind me._

_\---_

_I watch an old couple smile as they stare off in the distance. My eyes follow their gaze. They’re watching a young couple in a barely furnished room. The young couple eyes are filled with love and hope._

_“They are happy. We are happy,” The old man says, holding onto the old woman’s hand. “They will go far.”_

_I have to turn away._

_\---_

_I see my mother and my heart beats faster, tears in my eyes. She turns and faces me, her smile wide and her eyes bright with unshed tears._

_“Asami, you did it. I’m so proud of you,” She whispers. “So very, very proud.”_

***

“Asami?” Korra’s voice broke through the visions, the sound causing the engineer to jump and drop the wrench. Without thought, an air sphere surrounded the tool, bringing it back to Asami’s hand. Korra’s eyes widen as her body readied itself to catch Asami. “Any pain?”

Asami smiled. “No pain,” She laughed, rushing over towards Korra. “No pain.” She picked up the Avatar and spun her around. “Ooff, you’re heavy…but no pain.”

“All muscle, baby…all muscle.” Korra joined her in laughter. “How?”

“The spirits got what they needed.” Toph answered, her hand never leaving the vine. “She’ll not experience the pain unless the vines are damaged.” She stood and stretched. “About time, now I can finally get some sleep.” She moved closer towards Asami, punching her lightly in the arm. “You did good, kid.”

Asami wrapped her arms around Toph only to feel the hug returned. “Thank you.” The engineer whispered.

“Yeah, whatever,” Toph coughed as she stepped away. “And if you tell anyone, I’ll bring your mansion down around your ears, you got that? Same goes for you, Twinkle Toes.”

“Yes, Master Toph.” Both women said in unison.

“And wipe those grins off your faces.” She called out as she disappeared through the vines.

Both women looked at each other, laughter escaped their throats. Korra pulled Asami tight to her. “You’re okay?” Her voice dropping away the mirth.

“Yea, I am.” Asami smiled, but there was a wistfulness in her eyes.

“But…” Korra encouraged Asami to continue to speak what was on her mind.

“I need to go through the spirit portal.”

“Why?”

“There is someone I have to say good-bye to.”

***

“Avatar Korra…Asami,” Iroh greeted them as they entered the bright vivid world. “It is so good to see you both once again.” He bowed slightly before the pair. “And Asami, I must thank you personally.”

Asami’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “For what?”

“For my company.”

“What company?”

“For us.” A pair of voices answered from within the shadows, moving closer.

Asami gripped Korra’s hand tighter as tears blurred her vision. “Mother. Father.” Her voice trembled. As Yasuko and Hiroshi stepped from the shadows, their faces bright with joy.

“How?” Asami muttered as she raced to her parents only to be caught up in a fierce hug by the both of them. Korra brushed away the tears with the heel of her palm as she watched the three of them embrace. Asami stepped back, pulling Korra to stand beside her. “Mother, this is Avatar Korra.”

Yasuko bowed slightly. “It is a honor and a pleasure to meet my future daughter-in-law.”

“How?” Asami asked again, not sure what was going on.

“We were wondering that ourselves.” Hiroshi chuckled, his face growing somber for a moment, his head bowed. “I am sorry for all the heartache I caused you and Avatar Korra.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Please just call me Korra,” She looked towards Asami. “I’m not sure how your parents came to be here.”

_“Maybe I can answer that,”_ Raava glowed from Korra’s chest. _“It has been a very long time since there has been such an occurrence.”_

“That being?” Korra urged.

“A true soul mate,” Iroh smiled.” It would explain why parts of the spirit world held darkness to it. It was because of Asami and the spirits.”

_“You are so very correct, Master Iroh. The spirits had always been trying to contact Asami, but when word of Zaheer’s escape came through, the last wall holding back Asami’s air bending broke down, everything came in a rush, but by then the spirits had weakened.”_

“Thus the voices, they were trying to get me here sooner.” Asami said.

_“Yes.”_

“But…but doesn’t explain the dark part of me awakening.”

_“You wanted revenge.”_

“But I could have gone after Kuvira.”

_“True, but a soul mate’s love is much more powerful than family.”_

Asami blushed and Hiroshi only laughed. “Don’t fret, Asami. I have Yasuko once again, so I am happy.”

“But still doesn’t explain why my parents are here.”

“We have always been with you,” Yasuko smiled. “But now you can see us.”

Asami let tears fall, but this time not from sadness, but from joy. She had her parents back to a certain extent. “I love you.”

“We love you, too.” Yasuko said pulling her daughter close. “I’m glad you found happiness.” She looked over towards Korra.

“Thank you Korra, for watching over our little girl.” Yasuko nodded.

“Always.” Korra smiled.

Asami stepped back with reluctance, feeling Korra’s arm wrap around her waist. “We will come back.”

“Of course, of course,” Iroh laughed. “I still have yet to beat you in a game of Pai Sho.”

Hiroshi laughed. “Then come my new friend, I’ll show you how a Sato plays.”

“Father!” Asami whined, but laughter bright in her eyes.

The group laughed as Korra and Asami watched the three fade back deeper into the spirit world. Korra turned to Asami, wrapping her arms around the engineer’s waist. “I love you, Air Bender Asami Sato.”

“I love you, Avatar Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left to go...thank you all for the wonderful words. It has been a pleasure writing and interacting with all of you.


	26. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes....a new door, and a new path, opens.

The shade of the canyon felt like ice against Asami’s face, but this location would serve her purpose. “I wish at times like this I was a fire bender.” She muttered.

“Why?” Korra stood off to her left, her hands clasped behind her back waiting patiently.

“So I could at least warm myself up.”

“Air benders can do that as well,” Korra only smirked when Asami shot a side-glance at her. “You just have to be patient.”

“I am patient,” Asami cocked an eyebrow. “I’m still waiting for you to fulfill your debt to me.” She chuckled as she watched the blush across Korra’s cheeks deepen. They both had run the obstacle course and true to Asami’s word, she had bested Korra two out of three runs.

“Meelo still got a lucky shot in. I’m still finding mud where mud has no rightful place to be.” Korra grumped despite the smile on her face.

The blare of horns echoed through the canyon. Asami jumped at the sound before regaining her composure. She sighed heavily. “Ready?”

“Only if you are.”

Asami nodded as she stepped towards the edge of the canyon shelf, Korra one step behind her. Below them on the canyon floor a puddle of red robes. The remaining members of the Red Lotus bowed as one before her. “Red is Shenghuo.” Their voices in unison.

“No more,” Asami stated, her voice echoing off the canyon walls. She could see them turn their heads to one another in confusion, gentle murmurs rising up. She held up her hand to quiet them down. “There is no more Red Lotus by my order. The world is already under natural selection. This sect is old and outdated.” Asami nodded towards Korra. The Avatar lit the banner behind Asami ablaze. A gasp came up from the crowd. “As of this moment you have your own free will…use it wisely.” Asami paused, letting the banner burn completely. “If it is discovered that you are working in the name of the Red Lotus, you will answer to Avatar Korra and me, Asami Sato…Head of the Red Lotus.” She turned and walked away, leaving the crowd stunned below her. “Let’s go home.” She wrapped her arms around Korra, pulling her close. “Let’s get married. This chapter is closed.”

***

**_“Avatar Korra to wed Air Bender and CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato in a small private ceremony…”_ **

“You get two titles and I only get one.” Korra laughed as she began to read the article aloud.

Asami only groaned as she rolled over to face her soon to be wife. “You think that the Red Lotus or the rebuilding of Republic City would be more newsworthy.” Asami could not help but smile seeing Korra up before her, the sun barely above the horizon.

“They are,” Korra flipped through the pages. “Here on pages seven and ten.” She smiled towards Asami.

“You know, this is our last day together until that head line becomes reality?” Asami’s voice dropped to a low purr as she ran a light finger up Korra’s forearm, reveling in the fact that her slightest touch could cause the Avatar to shudder. “Do you really want to waste it by reading the newspaper?”

Korra let the newspaper fall to the floor as she rolled over to pull Asami closer, kissing her forehead. “That it is and it’s going to be hell spending the night alone.” Her lips sought out the engineer. The kiss gentle and passionate as the relationship, but leaving them both breathless at the same time. “So, Sato,” Korra pulled back and smiled, her cheeks flushed. “Any second thoughts?”

Asami smiled as she thought of her answer, her head resting on Korra’s chest listening to the Avatar’s steady, strong heartbeat. Her fingers tracing random patterns along Korra’s stomach. “Just one.” She sighed.

“What?” Korra tightened her arms around the engineer, keeping panic from her voice and failing.

“That I didn’t come to you sooner.”

Korra shifted her position, pushing herself up against the headboard and bringing Asami’s eyes to meet her own. A small smile ticked the corner of her lips. “I understand,” Korra laughed lightly at the confused look on Asami’s face. “Remember, I did the same thing…I hid from everyone. I disappeared.”

“And I hid in plain sight.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I’m sorry.” Asami mumbled.

Korra huffed. “No need for apologizes. We both learned and we are both stronger,” Korra smiled before kissing Asami’s lips lightly.

“There is one other thing…” Asami grinned.

“Oh?”

“That I didn’t marry you sooner.”

***

The salt breeze tang mingled with the jasmine, fire lily, and cinnamon scents in the surrounding air. A quiet melody played softly as the few guests took their seats. Asami tugged at the cuff of her black tuxedo yet again, the purple amethyst cufflinks glinting in the fire’s glow.

“If you adjust the outfit one more time, Sato…I’m going to handcuff you,” Lin smirked. “But then again, the Avatar might enjoy that.” She laughed at Asami’s blush. “You look fine, Asami.”

“T-thank you, Lin,” Asami bowed slightly. “For everything.”

Lin waved away the remark. “Because of you disbanding the Red Lotus, the New Equalists have pretty much crawled back into the hold they came from.”

“I meant for walking me down the aisle.” Asami snickered, her tone nervous.

“This is an honor,” Lin adjusted her uniform. “I still do not believe you got my mother to officiate the ceremony.”

“Surprised me as well.” Asami grinned. Her thoughts drifting back to final trip to the swamp to check on the process of the tree. Toph had been there and smiled when Asami asked her to officiate the ceremony.

“You look good, Asami,” Tonraq said as he came up to stand beside Lin. “Korra is going to have a hard time keeping her eyes off you.” He winked.

“That’s the plan.” Asami looked around. “Where’s Korra?”

“Waiting.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll see.” Tonraq only winked.

The quiet cords of the bridal march began to play. Asami swallowed hard, fighting her nerves for the millionth time. She had a hard time sleeping without Korra beside her. The mansion had felt empty, the moment the Avatar had left to spend the night on Air Temple Island.

“You ready?” Lin asked, holding out her arm for Asami.

Asami could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. All eyes turned towards her as Lin led her down the aisle. A shimmer of light behind Kya and Jinora captured her attention. Her smile widened while a single tear traced down her cheek. Her parents had made it to her wedding after all.

Yasuko and Hiroshi both beamed with happiness. Hiroshi nodded towards Lin, approving of Asami’s choice to escort her down the aisle.

“I’m happy your parents were able to attend today,” Jinora whispered as Lin left Asami at the altar. “I’m looking forward to another spirit bender in our family.”

Asami could only smile at Jinora, looking over towards Mako and Bolin who both gave her the thumbs up. Asami blushed. The world became quiet for a few moments as the last notes of her march faded into the twilight. Asami swallowed hard as the music once again began to play.

Tonraq stood for a moment alone, his face having the same half-cocked grin that Korra wore so easily. His eyes drifted to his left and Asami felt her breath stop.

“Better start breathing again,” Kya chuckled. “Or you’re going to pass out before the ceremony can even begin.”

Asami didn’t react, but let out a long sigh as she watched Korra walk down the aisle with her father. The dress she wore shimmered in white and amethyst in the fire’s glow, bright against her skin. Asami smile widened as Tonraq joined their hands.

“If you don’t take care of my little girl, you’ll have to answer to me.” He whispered, his smile wide.

“Y-yes, sir.” Asami mumbled, her eyes never leaving Korra. “By the spirits, you are beautiful.” She whispered to Korra.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Korra easily returned Asami’s smile.

Again, the music faded into the serenity that surrounded the ceremony.

“Okay ladies, if you are finished fawning over each other, we can begin,” Toph said, the group chuckled. “It takes a lot to get me out of my swamp, but Asami you brought back the Banyan tree better and stronger than before.” She bowed slightly towards the engineer. “So let’s get this show on the road.” Again, a round of quiet laughter circled about the area before settling down. “Korra and Asami have chosen their own vows…so ladies…”

“Ah, yeah,” Korra coughed for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She rubbed the back of her neck. “I had this big speech about how much you mean to me,” She took Asami’s hands into her own. “But when I saw you standing here, I was lucky enough to remember how to breathe and walk at the same time.” Asami laughed, the sound relaxing Korra allowing her to continue. “All I can say is you are the one I had been searching for and even though we got off on the wrong foot. I’m happy we found the right path.” Korra’s cheeks flushed red as Tonraq opened a small box. A deep purple velvet choker lay inside. A golden disk of the water tribe twinkled in the glow of the lights. “Asami Sato of Republic City, will you be my wife for today, tomorrow, and always?”

Asami swallowed back her tears, nodding. “I do.” She answered, leaning forward allowing Korra to clasp the choker about her neck. Their lips met briefly.

“I felt that…no kissing until I say,” Toph joked. “Asami if you please.”

“There are no books, charts, graphs, or guides to show me what love truly meant. But it was you who did all that for me. I had felt lost with no real path to follow until you appeared and guided me home. Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife for today, tomorrow and always?”

Lin stepped forward, opening a small box she held in her hands. The same purple came into view. A platinum disk engraved with a half gear glinted in the light.

Korra brushed away a tear as she moved closer. “I do.” Her eyes bright with tears as Asami fastened the choker around the Avatar’s neck.

“By the power given to me for this very occasion, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may _now_ kiss your bride.”

“Here’s to old endings and to new beginnings.” Asami smiled as her lips brushed up against Korra’s briefly before claiming them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...we have reached the end of this road, but there are many more paths ahead of us. Thank you all for reading, your words have meant everything in the world to me.


End file.
